Podría ser diferente
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Terra volvió y CB no tendra tiempo para nadie que no sea ella. Raven se arrepiente de no haberle dicho antes lo que sentia pero tal vez asi debia ser, tal vez ella no deba estar con él sino con alguien más... un fic sobre una pareja fuera de lo común.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno doy señales de vida, aunque ahora ya e actualizado mas pronto. regreso con un fic muy diferente aunque con la misma protagonista, nunca esperen que cambie de protagonista realmente, con una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia y que quise compartir, espero que les guste y la verdad se que no es una pareja muy comun que digamos pero bueno para es fanfic no? para publicar lo que se nos ocurra sin fines de lucro o algo mas. **

**los teen titans no me pertenecen**

**Podria ser diferente. **

**1.-Ahora que ella volvio...**

Raven estaba sentada en la terraza. Había terminado de meditar hacía unas horas pero no se había movido. A pesar de que hacía algo de frio y el cielo prometía traer algo de lluvia en unos minutos la joven hechicera no deseaba abandonar la terraza. Ignoraba continuamente las exigencias de su estomago, que le había comenzado a reclamar alimento desde hacía unos instantes. Se negaba a dejar su pequeño santuario para verse forzada a convivir con ella.

Podía considerarse orgullo, podía ser envidia o simplemente podía ser molestia, no lo sabía y tampoco iba a pasar parte de su tiempo pensando en cuál de los tres sentimientos era el que la invadía en ese momento. Así que opto por el camino fácil, mantenerse alejada de aquello que le podía causar emociones demasiado fuertes que le podían hacer perder el equilibrio.

Más sin embargo permanecer en la terraza no era suficiente para borrar de su mente el momento en el que él la había traído de vuelta. Todo había comenzado tranquilamente, cada uno se ocupaba de sus cosas, Cyborg miraba la tele, Robin leía el periódico, Star trataba de hacer algo comestible y ella leía un libro. Hasta el momento en que el joven cambiante había entrado en la sala en compañía de la chica rubia.

Su bienvenida había sido de manera extraña pero después de que el tema se hablara los tres titanes no tuvieron objeción alguna en que la chica regresara al equipo, y a Raven no le había quedado de otra que aceptarla. Aunque minutos después se había retirado de la sala con el pretexto de que tenía que meditar. Y no había sido mentira, en el momento en que llego a la azotea se puso en posición y comenzó a recitar sus típicas palabras.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que la calma la invadía nuevamente y se sintió más segura se detuvo y comenzó a mirar el atardecer. Sabía que nuevamente todo cambiaria y pasaría lo mismo que paso cuando Terra había aparecido por primera y segunda vez. Chico Bestia la ignoraría y pasaría de largo para tener toda su atención en la rubia.

Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Raven al recordar la segunda vez que Terra se unió al equipo, la vez que los traiciono por Slade. Chico Bestia se había alejado de ella y no le había vuelto a prestar atención.

Una parte de ella sabía que se lo merecía, constantemente lo ignoraba y lo insultaba pero eso no borraba el hecho de que le doliera que él ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada cuando Terra andaba cerca. Y es que en aquel tiempo Raven se había comenzado a dar cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacía él. Sentimientos que se vieron frustrados cuando Terra apareció. Claro que cuando todo eso paso Raven so forzó a si misma a eliminar cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo hacía Chico Bestia y trato de todas formas de separarse de él.

Después de que Terra se fuera, ella noto lo mal que estaba Chico Bestia y comprendió que no importaba lo que hiciera seguía sintiendo aquello por él. Pero en ese tiempo ocurrió la profecía de su padre y estuvo obligada a tener que concentrarse en todo eso. Y cuando por fin termino no tuvo el valor para acercarse más a Chico Bestia a decirle algo o a tratar de llevarse mejor con él.

Y por lo que podía ver ahora aquello jamás podría ser ya que él la había traído de nuevo y la pequeña posibilidad de que ella pudiera demostrarle algo se había esfumado.

Sintió como varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se mordió la lengua tratando de calmarse de nuevo. Pero le resultaba imposible, el dolor que sentía dentro de sí misma le era insoportable.

–Raven– dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

–Que ocurre Robin?– pregunto la chica sin voltearse, no le gustaba la idea de que sus amigos la vieran llorar.

–Star y Chico Bestia invitaron a algunos titanes a celebrar la incorporación de Terra en el equipo y llevan abajo un par de horas– comenzó a explicar Robin– quería saber si no te nos querías unir?

–No gracias Robin– respondió aun sin atreverse a mirarlo– no me siento con ánimos.

Pero sus necesidades le fallaron ya que en ese momento su estomago rugió y el sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Robin lo escuchara. Ella se limito a encogerse y al saber que el chico se acercaría se limpio las lágrimas y se puso la capucha para ocultar sus ojos, que continuaban estando llorosos.

–Por lo menos ven a comer algo– pidió Robin.

Y como Raven había pensado el chico se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella decidió acompañarlo a regañadientes. No le apetecía mucho la idea pero cuando Robin había mencionado la comida su estomago la había forzado a levantarse.

–Te encuentras bien?– le pregunto Robin después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio.

Sabía que Raven estaba algo decaída, lo sentía por la conexión que tenían y además porque conocía demasiado a su compañera para saber cuando algo malo le pasaba.

–Solo estoy algo cansada– mintió– no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente.

–Hay algo que te preocupa?– le pregunto.

–No es nada de importancia– respondió ella, ya que sabía que no podía mentirle a Robin y que de hacerlo le daría a entender que lo que pasaba era peor.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Raven– dijo Robin.

Ella se limito a asentir y forzó una sonrisa. Ahí quedo terminada la conversación ya que Robin sabía que si ella deseaba hablar lo haría en el momento en que lo sintiera conveniente. Y que sus razones debía de tener para no haber comentado nada con nadie.

En cuanto entraron a la sala, el silencio que se había producido entre ambos fue roto por el sonido de la música y de las conversaciones que había entre los titanes. Una ráfaga de viento paso delante de ambos y provoco que se detuvieran. En ese instante Kid Flash apareció frente a ellos.

–Hola Raven.

–Hola Kid Flash.

–Veo que decidiste unirte– añadió mientras se bebía con velocidad el contenido de un vaso– me alegra hace mucho que no te veía.

Robin no pudo evitar alzar una ceja extrañado por el comentario hecho por su amigo y Raven solo asintió.

–Supongo que sí.

Nuevamente el estomago de Raven sonó y aquello logro incomodarla. Se encogió en hombros y se dispuso a ir por algo de comer pero en ese momento Kid Flash apareció con una bandeja que tenía varios sándwiches y la coloco frente a Raven.

–Ah… gracias– dijo ella totalmente confundida por la actitud del velocista.

–De nada– respondió él dándole una cálida sonrisa.

–Amiga Raven que bueno que decidiste venir a celebrar con nosotros– dijo Star llegando hasta donde se encontraban.

Raven maldijo internamente la aparición de Star ya que esperaba poder tomar uno de los sándwiches e irse a la terraza o a su cuarto.

–Vamos amigos– dijo Star obligando a los tres chicos a seguirla– que hace mucho que no hacíamos una fiesta y quien sabe cuando se pueda repetir.

La música hacía imposible el poder entablar una conversación así que la mayoría de los titanes estaban bailando y otros se gritaban cosas tratando de ponerse al día sobre las vidas de sus compañeros. Star no tardo en llevar a Robin a bailar en compañía de algunas parejas. Y aunque Robin no quería dejar a Raven sola en ese momento le pareció grosero negarse. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Raven, quien tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y estaba en compañía de Kid Flash.

Raven alzo la vista y por más que lo intentara sus ojos terminaron buscando y ubicando a Chico Bestia. Que estaba a un lado de Terra y sonreía mientras tomaba su mano. Aquello fue más de lo que Raven pudo soportar en ese día. Dejo que un aura negra la invadiera y se transporto a la terraza. El único consciente de aquello fue Kid Flash, que al estar a su lado noto su ausencia en segundos.

Raven llego a la azotea, camino hasta la pequeña barda y apoyo las manos ahí mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Apretó los parpados intentando inútilmente contenerlas, pero varias escaparon y se estrellaron en la bardita.

Sentía como su mundo se venia abajo y pudo escuchar el sonido de varios focos quebrarse dentro pero no le importo. Por solo un segundo quiso sacar una pequeña parte del dolor que tenía dentro de si y se permitió dejar salir una pequeña parte de sus emociones.

-Raven?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió. Sintió como algo de coraje le recorría el cuerpo. Porque? La única vez que dejaba salir una pequeña parte de sus emociones alguien tenía que buscarla?

–Que pasa Kid Flash?- pregunto al igual que lo había hecho minutos antes, cuando Robin subió a buscarla.

–No sé, dime tu de la nada de te fuiste– respondió él.

Una corriente de aire sacudió la capa de Raven y eso le indico que el chico se había acercado a ella. Aunque esa corriente hizo que su capucha cayera y sus lágrimas quedaran al descubierto. Rave giro la cabeza con rapidez y se limpio las lágrimas. Se coloco la capucha pero sabía que el chico había visto sus lágrimas.

–Porque lloras? –el tono que uso mostraba verdadera preocupación.

–No estoy llorando– respondió Raven.

–Claro, se te metió una basurita en el ojo– dijo él en tono sarcástico– vamos Raven puedes confiar en mí– dijo mientras se sentaba en la barda y quedaba frente a la chica.

–No lo comprenderías– respondió ella apoyando los codos y rozando levemente la pierna de Kid Flash.

–Eso no lo sabes– al ver que ella no pensaba añadir nada más agrego– no hemos hablado casi nunca, pero hasta alguien como yo puede ver que lo que necesitas en este momento es desahogarte o por lo menos no estar sola. Y da la casualidad de que sirvo como oído y como compañía.

Raven bufo ante su comentario, pero no podía negar que la presencia de Kid Flash le ayudaba a no pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Aunque una rápida imagen cruzo por su mente y sintió como se entristecía por dentro. Y pareció que también por fuera porque Kid Flash lo noto.

–Estás segura de que no deseas hablar?

–Nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con las personas sobre mis sentimientos– respondió Raven– soy de las personas que solo hablan consigo mismas.

–Pues puedes hablar conmigo como si fuera un espejo– Raven alzo la ceja confundida– finge que soy tu o que no estoy y así lo hablaras con alguien, además soy muy bueno dando consejos.

–Ya lo creo.

–Vamos, intento ayudar– dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Raven suspiro, sabía que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente y después de todo igual y si necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera uno de su equipo.

–Es por… chico bestia– dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero aun así el chico alcanzo a escuchar, apoyo los codos en las rodillas dispuesto a esperar a que ella continuara– yo… no sé si podre soportar tener que verlo con Terra todos los días.

–Sintientes algo por él?

–Si– respondió ella sintiéndose algo más ligera al confesarle eso a alguien más que no fueran solo sus emociones– desde hace mucho, pero me di cuenta la primera vez que trajo a Terra a la torre. Cuando ella se marcho me sentí aliviada pero a los pocos días volvió y Chico Bestia comenzó a ignorarme. No me decía nada y ni siquiera me saludaba por las mañanas. Toda su atención estaba en Terra. Y cuando ella nos traiciono él estuvo bastante deprimido y me di cuenta de que en verdad la amaba demasiado.

"Cuando volvió a ser el mismo Chico Bestia de antes yo no pude decirle nada porque me ocurrieron muchas cosas y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad no encontré el valor ni las palabras para decirle lo que sentía por él. Y ahora nunca podre porque Terra ha regresado y…

–Chico Bestia tendrá toda su atención ella– término por decir Kid Flash.

Raven lo miro y se limito a asentir. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aparto la vista para que él no la viera llorar y apretó los ojos, pero aun así una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Kid Flash se bajo de la bardita y se acerco a ella.

–Vamos no llores– dio mientras le limpiaba la lágrima con el pulgar– la vida da muchas vueltas, igual y Chico Bestia ya no siente lo mismo por Terra que sentía antes.

–No lo creo– respondió Raven con la voz algo cortada– acabo de ver como la tomaba de la mano.

–Raven no te imagines cosas, está feliz porque regreso al igual que todos a lo mejor era su forma de demostrarle su alegría– varias lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Raven y Kid Flash no pudo contenerse y la abrazo– aun es muy pronto para que te rindas. Si en verdad quieres a Chico Bestia pelea por él, no te dejes vencer por una simple tomada de mano. Te lo digo por experiencia si yo hubiera peleado más por Jinx a lo mejor ella y yo estaríamos juntos pero no mostré ningún interés cuando comenzó a salir con Veloz y ahora ellos dos están juntos.

A Raven aquello le extraño. Había escuchado un par de veces que Star y Cyborg hablaban de que Jinx y Veloz habían comenzado a salir, pero nunca se imagino que aquello le afectara a Kid Flash. Y por el tono de voz que había tenido el chico al hablar de eso supo que se arrepentía de no haberle demostrado a Jinx su amor antes que Veloz.

–Pero el ama a Terra– dijo Raven– lo sé por la forma en la que la mira. Además de que puedo percibir las emociones de los demás y note el amor que él sentía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Kid Flash no supo que responder ante aquello y permaneció en silencio. Raven impulsada por el dolor que sentía dentro escondió la cabeza en su pecho y lloro, dejando que el chico la mantuviera abrazada y que de vez en cuando la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Por otra parte Kid Flash se sentía extrañamente bien al lado de Raven. Podía decir que se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se entero de que Jinx y Veloz estaban saliendo pudo notar como su corazón latía de felicidad. Pero que significaba aquello? Era acaso que sentía algo por Raven? La titán más fría y con la que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación?

Todo aquello lo confundía en muchas maneras pero aun así estuvo apoyando a la chica.

Mientras abajo nadie parecía notar la ausencia de los dos titanes. A excepción de Cyborg que por un momento vio que Raven había estado con Robin y con Kid Flash y ahora no la veía por ninguna parte. Decidió ir a buscarla ya que al ser su hermano mayor había notado el desacuerdo en ella cuando recibieron a Terra y además el creía saber lo que sentía la joven por el cambiante.

Se disculpo con abeja y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Toco en el que decía Raven pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta supo que ella no estaba ahí, ya que a él siempre le respondía. Se dirigió a la azotea, la abrió lentamente pensando que tal vez la chica estaría meditando y no quería interrumpirla pero lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejo atónito.

Ahí estaban Raven y Kid Flash abrazados.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió hacía la sala intentando asimilar lo que sus ojos habían visto. Eso sí que nunca se lo había imaginado. Siempre pensó que Raven y Chico Bestia terminarían estando juntos e incluso había pensado que había algo más entre Raven y Robin por la forma en que se llevaban. Pero jamás pensó que su hermanita sintiera algo por el velocista. Eso sí que era una noticia impactante.

–Que ocurre chispita te ves algo asombrado?- le dijo abeja al ver la cara que traía.

–No… nada– respondió él– oye sabes si a Kid Flash le gusta alguien?

La cara que abeja le dirigió lo hizo darse cuenta de que esa pregunta la podía malentender. Ella soltó una carcajada y él se limito a fruncir el ceño.

–No sabía que jugabas para ese equipo.

–No lo digo por mi Bee.

–Bueno en ese caso me alegro– respondió ella– y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo sé. Nunca he hablado con él sobre esos temas.

–Bueno.

Cyborg cambio de tema antes de que abeja le preguntara algo más.

**bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo, espero que tengan tiempo para dejarme un review sobre como les parecio, les gusto, les encanto, lo odiaron totalmente, me limito a seguir con mis otras historias (las cuales estoy por continuar),, lo que sea de una critica (siempre son bien recibidas) o una sugerencia,, pero dejen review si?**


	2. Puedes quedarte

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a Miranda (gracias por decirme lo de los detalles que no tenían sentido procurare que ese detalle no se me pase) inmortal rose (me alegra que me sigas leyendo aunque no sea tan constante, y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, aunque si lo reconozco una pareja demasiado extraña pero tienes razón en el comic si paso algo entre ellos aunque estuvo medio extraño pero en fin gracias por comentar) y a hazop (que bueno que te haya gustado y te hayas dando un tiempo para dejar un review, y pues abeja nomas no le pregunto nada a Cyborg)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen**

2.- Puedes quedarte…

Mientras en la azotea Raven había dejado de llorar y ahora ambos estaban sentados en la barda mirando al mar sumidos en el silencio. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Raven pensaba en como lograría controlarse cuando viera a Chico Bestia y a Terra juntos, y Kid Flash recordaba lo que había pasado entre él y Jinx.

Unas gotas de lluvia se estrellaron en sus rostros y en respuesta alzaron la mirada. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes y parecía que iba a comenzar una tormenta.

–Sera mejor que entremos– dijo Kid Flash.

Pero Raven no se movió. No le disgustaba la lluvia y tampoco tenía la intención de regresar adentro y fingir que se encontraba bien cuando en realidad quería estar sola.

–Ve tu, te alcanzo después– respondió notando que Kid Flash la esperaba.

Antes de que fuera consciente sintió como algo la rodeaba y después se encontraba dentro de la torre. Miro confundida a Kid Flash que se limito a encogerse en hombros.

–No te pido que vuelvas a la fiesta, solo que no te quedes bajo la lluvia.

Raven quiso replicar, pero se ahorro las palabras. Él se estaba portando como un verdadero amigo y además le había servido desahogarse así que decidió hacerle caso. El sonido de su estomago rugir le recordó que tenía hambre y el pensar en tener que bajar le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pero antes de que se hubiera movido Kid Flash ya le colocaba en la mano un sándwich.

Ella parpadeo y después miro la comida.

–Quise ahorrarte la molestia.

–Gracias– y se noto la sinceridad cuando dijo aquello.

–Chicos aquí están– dijo Chico Bestia al final del pasillo– los demás ya se van, vengan para que se despidan.

Raven evito cruzar la mirada con él, lo siguió con la cabeza baja y comiendo lentamente el sándwich mientras que Kid Flash caminaba a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la sala ya todos los titanes se estaban despidiendo. Raven se recargo en la pared cruzando los brazos y miro a los demás.

Robin se acerco a ella y con los ojos le hizo una pregunta que ella interpreto como "¿estás bien?" se limito a asentir y después de eso Robin se giro para despedir a los titanes.

Kid Flash se acerco a Raven. Ella se despego de la pared.

–Bueno… adiós– dijo él sintiéndose extraño– fue bueno conocerte mejor Raven.

–Lo mismo digo– dijo ella– y gracias por todo.

–Cuando quieras– respondió él con una sonrisa– ¿podríamos vernos algún día no?

–Seguro.

Cyborg observaba la escena desde lejos y al ver que estaban por irse decidió darle una "ayudadita" a Raven.

–De hecho Kid Flash– dijo acercándose hasta donde estaban los dos. Ambos lo miraron esperando a que continuara– hemos tenido problemas con algunos villanos y a pesar de que Terra acaba de volver creo que necesitaremos a otro titán en el equipo…

Robin que estaba cerca escucho lo que Cyborg decía y se acerco a ellos. Lo miro con la ceja alzada.

– ¿De qué hablas Cyborg? La ciudad ha estado muy tranquila los últimos días.

–No es cierto Robin recuerda que hemos tenido días muy agitados– en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Cyborg le guiño el ojo.

Robin miro a Raven y a Kid Flash, quienes los miraban con una ceja alzada sin comprender lo que intentaban. Robin volvió a mirar a Cyborg y termino por decir:

–Cierto, además es posible que tengamos que entrenar a Terra así que vamos a estar algo ocupados, si te quieres quedar podrías sernos de gran utilidad.

Kid Flash les devolvió la mirada algo confundido. Después miro a Raven y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio como Chico Bestia y Terra charlaban animadamente tomados de la mano. Volvió a mirar a Cyborg y a Robin, que esperaban su respuesta.

–Seguro, si tienen espacio para un titán más.

Después de eso Kid Flash anuncio que se iba a quedar y los demás titanes partieron. Y el resto de equipo se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Cyborg estaba preparando el desayuno cuando las puertas se abrieron y Kid Flash entro.

–Buenos días Flash.

–Hola Cyborg.

– ¿Desayunas?– le pregunto.

–Claro.

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar y estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Cyborg miraba curioso a Kid Flash y este al sentir la mirada solo se removía incomodo en el asiento deseando que el mitad robot apartara la mirada o que por lo menos fuera más discreto.

–Oye…– comenzó a decir Cyborg, Kid Flash lo miro– ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–Pues sí.

– ¿Sientes algo por Raven?

Detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y lo coloco cobre el plato. Sentía como sus mejilla se tomaban en mismo color que el del rayo de su traje por aquella pregunta. Dejo de mirar a Cyborg y bajo la vista pensando la respuesta. Se había preguntado lo mismo el día anterior pero no se podía decir que había llegado a alguna conclusión.

–Pues– dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, ligeramente nervioso– yo… no lo sé. Es linda y ayer estuvimos hablando un rato…

–Si lo note– dijo Cyborg recordando el abrazo que había presenciado.

–… pero no lo sé ¿Porqué?

–Ella y Starfire son como mis hermanas– dijo Cyborg– y no me gustaría que alguien les hiciera daño. Así que te advierto que no se te ocurra querer jugar con los sentimientos de Raven porque te las veras conmigo.

–No te preocupes Cyborg– respondió levantando las manos– no había pensado en hacer algo así.

– ¿Que no habías pensado hacer?– pregunto Raven, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Cyborg noto lo nervioso que había puesto al velocista con su pregunta y con su amenaza y per a pesar de su incomodidad había sido sincero al decirle que no iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Raven. Así que decidió darle una mano con el asunto, ya que Kid Flash no sabía que responder y Raven aun esperaba que le contestara.

–No nada, ¿te sirvo?

Ella se limito a asentir. Cyborg coloco un plato frente a ella y Raven comenzó a comer el contenido con lentitud.

El silencio que había surgido entre los tres titanes fue interrumpido por la risa de dos personas que se acercaban. Raven dejo de comer y se coloco la capucha al reconocer a los dueños de esas risas. Cyborg y Kid Flash se giraron al ver que Terra y Chico Bestia entraban a la sala tomados de la mano. Ocuparon los asientos libres entre Raven y Kid Flash y comenzaron a comer.

En un momento Raven aparto los ojos del punto en la mesa que observaba y se giro para mirar a Chico Bestia, pero se arrepintió en breves segundos ya que en ese momento el chico le planto un beso en la mejilla a Terra. Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de lágrimas y el plato que estaba frente a ella exploto, llenándole la capa y la cara de comida.

Chico Bestia y Terra se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estallido y se giraron. Raven evito toparse con la mirada de ambos y se levanto para recoger el plato. Pero Kid Flash ya se encontraba recogiendo la comida y algunos trozos del plato. Raven termino de recoger los trozos y los tiro.

Kid Flash le tendió una toalla para que se limpiara el rostro. Ella la tomo y sin quitarse la capucha se quito las sobras de comida y aprovecho para limpiarse los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del velocista y al ver que le preguntaba cómo se encontraba ella se limito a asentir. Pero ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

Dejo la toalla en la mesa y se dispuso a irse a su habitación por el resto del día o por lo menos hasta que pudiera controlarse completamente.

–Raven– la llamo Terra.

Ella se detuvo y la miro por encima de su hombro esperando a que hablara.

–Más tarde Star y yo iremos al centro comercial y quería saber si no quieres acompañarnos.

Raven se mordió la lengua para no responderle de una forma en la que sabía que lo único que recibiría seria miradas reprobatorias y que ocasionaría una posible discusión con Chico Bestia.

–No gracias Terra.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero la voz de Chico Bestia la detuvo.

–Vamos Raven no seas aburrida, acompáñalas.

Estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios algo imprudentes de Chico Bestia pero aquello le dolió demasiado. Nuevamente se mordió la lengua y espero unos segundos para calmarse.

–Bestita– dijo Cyborg molesto por el comentario que este había hecho.

–No importa Cyborg– dijo Raven volteándose y mostrando una indiferencia que le había tomado esfuerzo conseguir– no es nuevo que Chico Bestia diga lo que piensa de mi, además ya tenía planes.

– ¿Y cuáles son?– le pregunto Chico Bestia algo molesto por lo que ella había dicho.

A Cyborg le asombraba lo grosero que se estaba comportando con Raven. No era extraño que hubiera peleas entre ellos, raros eran los días en los que no terminaban discutiendo por cualquier asunto. Pero por lo general Chico Bestia nunca parecía tomárselas en serio ya que siempre era él quien terminaba buscando a Raven. Además de que mientras se peleaban Chico Bestia siempre reía, pero su actitud hacía la chica ahora era totalmente diferente.

Era como si el regreso de Terra lo hubiera cambiado y eso que no llevaba ni una semana en la torre.

–Salir conmigo– terminó diciendo Kid Flash.

Los ojos de los tres titanes se posaron rápidamente en el velocista, que estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ciertamente molesto por ver la forma en la que Chico Bestia estaba tratando a Raven y triste a la vez al ver como su amiga trataba de no perder la calma.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Chico Bestia y al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en su rostro se limito a alzar las cejas. Chico Bestia desvió la mirada y miro a Raven. Una pequeña sonrisa, que nadie pudo ver por la capucha, se poso en sus labios al ver como su amigo la ayudaba en ese momento. Miro a Chico Bestia al sentir su mirada y se limito a asentir ante una pregunta que aun no se formulaba.

–De hecho ya es tarde deberíamos irnos ya– añadió Kid Flash.

–De acuerdo– dijo Raven.

Kid Flash aprovecho que los ojos de Chico Bestia aun estaban sobre ellos dos y corrió hasta donde estaba Raven. Se coloco a su lado e hizo algo que molesto notablemente a Chico Bestia. Tomo a Raven en brazos y ella en lugar de oponerse dejo que el chico la levantara y se la llevara. Flash se dirigió a la puerta en el momento en que entraban Robin y Star y los hizo perder el equilibrio.

–Qué rayos…– dijo Robin.

–Buenos días amigos– dijo Star– ¿no es muy tarde para que la amiga Raven no esté despierta?- pregunto notando la ausencia de su amiga.

–Ella y Kid Flash se acaban de ir– respondió Cyborg con indiferencia.

Robin y Star se sentaron en los asientos que antes habían estado ocupados por sus compañeros y miraron a Cyborg con curiosidad.

– ¿A dónde fueron?

–No sé, solo dijeron que iban a salir– dijo Cyborg apoyándose en la barra– tampoco dijeron cuando volverían.

–Oh es glorioso que la amiga Raven este en una cita con el amigo Flash– dijo Star animada.

Aquellas palabras lograron molestar a dos titanes.

– ¡Ellos no están en una cita!– grito Chico Bestia molesto, mientras que se levantaba y dejaba su plato en el lavaplatos. Se encamino con rapidez a la puerta.

– ¿Dije algo que lo molestara?- pregunto Star algo triste por la forma en la que Chico Bestia le había respondido.

–Déjalo Star– dijo Cyborg– a estado con ese humor toda la mañana.

–Sera mejor que hable con él– dijo Terra levantándose y siguiendo el mismo camino que Chico Bestia.

–Yo no haría eso si fuera tu– le dijo Robin, pero Terra se limito a ignorarlo e irse a buscar a Chico Bestia.

Después de que Terra se fuera Star y Robin comieron lo que quedaba de desayuno. Star estaba extrañada al ver el comportamiento de su verde amigo nunca le había hablado de esa manera y se entristecía al pensar que lo había molestado.

Robin por el contrario no sabía que pensar sobre que Raven y Kid Flash estuvieran en una… ¿cita? ¿Porque en eso estaban no? aunque Chico Bestia lo negara si lo era, o tal vez Raven solo se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a que conociera la ciudad. Esa respuesta no lo convencía mucho pero prefería aferrarse a ella que pensar otra cosa.

Pero ahora comenzaba a creer en porque Cyborg había querido que Kid Flash se quedara.

–Amigo Cyborg– dijo Star después de un largo silencio– ¿crees que ocurra algo entre los amigos Flash y Raven?

Robin presto atención en la respuesta de Cyborg.

–No lo sé Star, no se puede decir que sea muy fácil saber lo que siente o piensa Raven pero parece que a Kid Flash si le interesa– respondió Cyborg– además de que anoche los encontré abrazados.

– ¿Qué?– pregunto Robin, ganándole la pregunta a Star.

–Fue durante la fiesta– explico Cyborg– estaba buscando a Raven y como no estaba en su cuarto subí a la azotea y ahí estaban los dos solos.

– ¿Y que estaban haciendo?- pregunto Star emocionada.

–Nomas estaban abrazados– dijo Cyborg.

Robin no sabía si aliviarse o molestarse al escuchar eso y prefirió no agregar ni preguntar nada más.

–Por eso le dijimos a Kid Flash que se quedara.

–Tú le dijiste yo ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tramabas– añadió Robin.

Cyborg sacudió la cabeza y continúo hablando con Starfire.

– ¿Amigo hiciste eso para que la amiga Raven pase más tiempo con Flash?– pregunto Star comprendiendo apenas el plan de Cyborg.

–Se podría decir que si, además de que quiero ver si Kid Flash no es un cretino que nomas quiera jugar con ella.

Robin bufo a escuchar eso pero continuo atento a la conversación.

–Yo también quiero ayudar– dijo Star demasiado entusiasmada de pensar en hacer algo bueno por Raven.

–De acuerdo Star– acepto Cyborg sonriente.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo por ahora, aunque pronto subiere el siguiente capitulo para que vean que pasa con esta extraña pareja…**

**Algún review?**


	3. Apoyandome en ti

**Vuelo con un capitulo mas de esta historia y de esta extraña pareja. espero que les guste y una disculpa por la tardanza tratare de que ya no ocurra, aunqe puedo decir que estoy haciendolos mas largos y este me quedo un poco mas largo o eso creo...**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen...**

3.- Apoyándome en ti.

Kid Flash se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad. Dejo a Raven en el suelo y retrocedió para darle su espacio, ya que por lo poco que la conocía sabia que a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea del contacto físico con las personas. Aunque se acerco y la tomo al ver como ella se tambaleaba un poco y su rostro parecía estar más pálido de lo normal, si es que era posible.

– ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

–Si– dijo ella recuperando el equilibrio– solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esa velocidad, creo que solo estoy mareada pero se me pasara.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí.

Él ya no presiono ya que vio que Raven estaba algo incomoda con la idea de que se preocupara por ella. Aunque mantuvo su mano en el brazo de la chica en caso de que ella necesitara el apoyo. Y el ver que Raven no hizo ademan de apartarlo noto que posiblemente aun estaba algo débil.

–Espera– dijo soltándola y desapareciendo por una milésima de segundo.

Raven no tuvo tiempo de notar su ausencia ya que en un pestañeo ya lo tenía frente a ella. La volvió a tomar del brazo y le coloco un refresco enfrente.

– ¿Y eso para qué?– le pregunto Raven algo confundida.

–El azúcar te ayuda a recuperar fuerzas– respondió él– además ni siquiera acabaste de desayunar.

Ella tomo el refresco algo indecisa y se bebió el contenido con lentitud. Cuando se termino la soda noto que se sentía menos débil y ya no tenía mareos.

– ¿Como lo sabías?

Kid Flash se encogió en hombros algo incomodo por la pregunta y desvió la vista. Raven se percato de eso y se arrepintió de preguntar ya que creía conocer la respuesta.

–No me lo digas si no quieres.

–No importa, te tengo confianza– dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que no era autentica– la primera vez que lleve a Jinx le paso lo mismo y cuando se tomo la soda se sintió mejor.

Raven asintió y no pregunto por el asunto. Bajo la mirada y noto que aun la tenía agarrada del brazo. Le parecía extraño que no se sintiera incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca ni que la estuviera tocando. Odiaba cuando la gente se acercaba demasiado a ella o cuando la tenían abrazada por más tiempo del necesario. Pero al ver que Kid Flash no se sentía muy bien en ese momento no hizo nada.

Levanto la vista para mirarlo. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y pudo ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos.

–No te agradecí por haberme sacado de ahí– dijo Raven tratando de distraerlo.

Él levanto la mirada cuando escucho su voz y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos. Supo que Raven trataba de distraerlo y aquel gesto lo alegro. Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

–No te preocupes– dijo él– para eso son los amigos. Además me di cuenta de que necesitabas una excusa para poder salir de ahí.

Raven se encogió en hombros en ese momento y fue cuando Kid Flash la soltó.

–No se me hará fácil verlos así todos los días– se limito a decir.

–No tendrás que hacerlo– añadió sonriéndole, Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada– podemos salir de la torre cuando ellos estén cerca. De esa forma te distraerás y no estarás pensando en él.

– ¿Y qué ganas tu con hacer eso?– pregunto.

–Pasar más tiempo contigo– respondió el chico con simpleza, pero cuando comprendió sus palabras se sonrojo y desvió la vista– además no me gusta estar mucho en un lugar, sin hacer nada quiero decir. Necesito siempre estar ocupado de lo contrario me aburro.

–Que lógico– respondió Raven pasando por alto lo primero que había dicho.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer?– le pregunto antes de que estuvieran en silencio de nuevo.

–Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca pero creo que lo dejo para otro día.

– ¿Porqué?

–Es un lugar muy tranquilo y en el que no puedes estar haciendo mucho ruido. Además siempre que voy a la biblioteca me tardo mucho y no quiero que te aburras.

–Nunca he ido a una biblioteca– dijo Kid Flash llevándose la mano a la barbilla– podríamos ir.

–No lo sé, no quiero que te aburras– se limito a decir Raven– además tu me ayudaste ahorita y anoche, te la debo podríamos ir al parque de diversiones o a…

–Está bien Raven– dijo Flash al ver la cara que tenía Raven de pensar siquiera en ir a ese tipo de lugares– hoy vamos a la biblioteca y otro día podemos ir al parque o a donde se te ocurra.

–De acuerdo.

– ¿Dónde queda?– le pregunto Kid Flash.

Raven le indico la dirección. Él se coloco a su lado y la levanto en brazos. Estaba por correr cuando:

– ¿No podríamos ir caminando?– pregunto Raven.

Él se rio al ver la cara de desagrado que ella tenía y la dejo en el suelo. Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta el lugar y después entraron. Raven se encamino hasta la sección en donde había estado la vez pasada y había descubierto un libro que había capturado su atención. Pasó por varios pasillos y miro las selecciones que había. Tenía tiempo que no iba y no recordaba con exactitud donde había visto el libro.

Cuando hubo llegado tomo el libro y busco con la mirada a su compañero, que no vio por ningún lado. Por uno momento pensó que él se había aburrido y la había dejado sola. Una tristeza que le costó comprender la invadió. Camino por los pasillos para llegar a la caja, pero un punto amarillo capto su atención.

Se giro y vio como Kid Flash le daba vueltas a un libro entre las manos y una expresión de frustración cruzaba su rostro al no comprender como debía de leerlo. Se rio ante aquella imagen y se acerco hasta donde estaba. Él alzo la mirada y le sonrió para después volver a sus inútiles intentos de leer el libro. Raven le coloco el libro de la forma que debía de ser y Kid Flash leyó el primer párrafo. Pero después lo dejo en el estante y tomo otro.

Raven se recargo en el librero y observo como Kid Flash tomaba, leía un párrafo de algún libro y lo volvía a guardar. Después de terminar con una sección de ese pasillo corrió hasta la otra e hizo lo mismo. Hubo segundos en que Raven nomas veía una mancha borrosa pasar frente a ella, detenerse en algún punto y volver a desaparecer. Comprendió que posiblemente se iba a tardar algo, así que abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

–Hay muchos libros aquí– dijo él apareciendo frente a ella– oh lo siento– dijo cuando noto que ella sé había sobresaltado al verlo aparecer.

–No importa– dijo cerrando el libro– se supone que debe haberlos, es el punto del lugar.

– ¿Y esa gente viene a leer?– pregunto Kid Flash señalando con la mirada a un grupo de personas que estaban sentados en una mesa y no apartaban la vista del libro que sostenían.

–Algunos, otros vienen a estudiar o a investigar.

– ¿Tú a que vienes?

–A diferentes cosas– respondió Raven comenzando a caminar hacía la caja– en veces me quedo a leer un rato, otras solo vengo por un libro y me lo llevo a la torre para leerlo y en algunas ocasiones me pongo a investigar algunas cosas.

–Hola Raven hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí– dijo una señora con una sonrisa amable– y veo que trajiste a uno de tus amigos.

–Si– respondió Raven–María él es Kid Flash, Kid Flash ella es María la dueña del lugar.

–Mucho gusto– dijo el chico.

–El gusto es mío, es bueno ver que a los jóvenes les sigue interesando leer– después de decir eso le dio a Raven una nota y se despidió de ambos.

Los titanes salieron y observaron como el cielo había pasado de un tono azul claro y despejado a uno gris y lleno de nubes. Algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron y se estamparon en su rostro.

–Sera mejor que nos demos prisa– dijo Raven comenzando a caminar hacía la torre.

– ¿Olvidas con quien estas?– dijo Kid Flash con un tono creído que provoco que Raven rodara los ojos.

Quiso responderle con algún sarcasmo pero el ver como el chico ya la tenía en brazos la hizo callarse.

–Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres. A lo mejor así no te será tan pesado– a pesar de que él lo decía en serio Raven se percato del breve tono burlón que tenía.

–Intentare sopórtalo, pero de no ser así digamos que será bueno que no haya terminado de desayunar y que este lloviendo.

–Jaja– dijo Kid Flash en tono sarcástico.

Comenzó a correr y Raven se esforzó por tener los ojos abiertos en el corto recorrido. Apretó el libro entre sus brazos cuando la sensación de haber dejado su estomago frente a la biblioteca la invadió.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, para que estuvieran en la sala de la torre. Ahí se encontraban reunidos Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin jugando videojuegos. Pero los tres se giraron cuando vieron aparecer a Raven y a Kid Flash.

Robin apretó los puños cuando vio la forma en la que Kid Flash traía a Raven y desvió la vista. Chico Bestia apretó el control en sus manos tan fuerte que casi lo rompe. Y Cyborg miraba atento la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Vaya me sorprende que no cerraras los ojos.

–Te dije que podía soportarlo– dijo Raven bajándose de los brazos de Flash para el alivio de Chico Bestia. Aunque cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se sostuvo de su hombro.

Chico Bestia estaba por levantarse para ver si no le ocurría nada a Raven pero Cyborg coloco la mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo. Chico Bestia lo miro confundido pero el mitad robot tenía la vista puesta en su hermanita y el velocista.

Kid Flash tomo a Raven de los codos y la miro preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien?

Raven se tardo unos segundos en responder. Suficientes para que Robin desviara la vista de la pantalla y se girara para ver a sus compañeros. Aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que la forma en la que Kid Flash tenía a Raven le molesto aun más. Pero al ver la expresión que ella tenía, una mezcla entre mareo y aturdimiento, hizo ademan de levantarse del asiento.

–Robin– lo llamo Cyborg demasiado bajo para que nomas él lo escuchara. El aludido se giro y por la mirada de Cyborg comprendió lo que quería decir. A regañadientes se sentó pero continúo mirando con recelo a Kid Flash.

–Creo que ya se me paso– dijo Raven soltando el hombro de Kid Flash.

–Tu cara dice otra cosa– respondió este señalando su rostro con el dedo.

Desapareció por un segundo y volvió a aparecer con una lata de refresco en la mano. Como había hecho antes, tomo a Raven del brazo y le tendió la lata.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a dar refresco cada vez que me ponga así?– dijo Raven alzando la ceja pero aceptando la lata.

El chico se rio y respondió:

–Depende ¿te vas a poner así cada vez que te lleve?

Raven pensó por unos segundos su respuesta.

–Creo que lo mejor será que ya no me lleves.

–O que te acostumbres– contraataco Flash.

Raven rodo los ojos y se bebió lo que quedaba de la lata.

– ¿Ya estas mejor?

–Si– respondió.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tirar la lata y fue cuando se percato de la presencia de los tres titanes.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– pregunto al notar las extrañas miradas provenientes de sus compañeros. Robin tenía una expresión de desacuerdo en el rostro, Cyborg la miraba con una sonrisa picara y Chico Bestia tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No nada– dijeron los tres y se giraron para mirar la pantalla.

Raven bufo y tiro la lata.

–Me voy a meditar– anuncio.

Paso al lado de Kid Flash y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Él por su parte respondió con una cálida sonrisa y después se despidió de Raven con la mano. Ella salió de la sala y se fue a su habitación. Kid Flash camino hasta la cocina y saco una bolsa de papas. Comenzó a comerlas pero al tener la sensación de ser mirado se giro y vio que Cyborg estaba sentado en una silla y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?– pregunto Kid Flash no sabiendo si sentirse intimidado por el chico.

– ¿Entonces si pasa algo entre ustedes?

Aquello provoco que Kid Flash se atragantara con una papa y comenzara a golpearse en el pecho, Cyborg le golpeo la espalda con fuerza y eso basto para que la fritura saliera de la boca del velocista.

–No, solo somos amigos.

–Los amigos no salen solos– dijo Chico Bestia con molestia pasando a su lado para servirse agua– y a Raven no le gusta mucho salir, debe haber una razón para que haya aceptado salir contigo.

–Si la hay, de todas formas ¿que más te da?– lo cuestiono Kid Flash– después de todo tu y Terra están saliendo ¿no?

Chico Bestia no supo que responder ante aquello. Era cierto a él que le importaba si Raven y Flash estaban saliendo. ¿Él amaba a Terra no? había esperado a que ella recuperara la memoria o aceptara su pasado para volver a traerla, eso debía significar que estaba enamorado de ella.

–Me importa porque es mi amiga– respondió después de unos segundos, pero tanto Kid Flash como Cyborg notaron que había evadido la segunda pregunta.

–Bien demostraste que es tu amiga por como la trataste en la mañana– le recordó Kid Flash.

–En eso tiene razón bestita– dijo Cyborg.

Chico Bestia fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amigo y después a Flash. Quien le respondió la mirada cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja, esperando a que le respondiera. Cyborg noto la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente y decidió intervenir antes de que sus dos amigos terminaran peleándose.

–Pero de todas formas si ocurre algo entre tú y Raven nos alegra– dijo colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Chico Bestia tratando de calmarlo– ella es nuestra amiga y si está feliz estando contigo entonces también lo estamos nosotros ¿verdad Chico Bestia?

Él aludido se limito a asentir y a desviar la mirada.

– ¿Verdad Robin?– pero al girarse se dieron cuenta de que Robin no estaba ahí.

–Gracias– respondió Flash– pero no pasa nada entre Raven y yo, como ya te dije solo somos amigos.

**bueno hasta aqui le dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y prometo que subire pronto el sig, creo que como para el fin de semana porque es cuando mas tiempo tengo ademas de que estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos...**

**gracias a Miranda**( creo que si es posible que haya errores y la vdad esque soy medio dislexica no totalmente pero cuando escribo en la computadora aveces pongo una letra donde no va o las cambio de lugar y mi word no te corrige ni te marca la falta de ortografia pero procuro siempre fijarme aunqe gracias por seguir comentando y seguir aciendomelo notar si en este capitulo tmbn encuentras errores agradeceria que me los dijeras), **Linda** (me alegra que te paresca tierna esta pareja, ami tambin y cuando busque fics de ellos solo encontre uno asi que me decidi a escribir uno, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando y sobre tu opinion me parecio muy buena, me gusta que me den opiniones y creo que en el futuro si hare que jinx aparezca como su amiga), **Alex** (gracias por leer y por comentar, qui traigo el tercer capitulo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado)** InmortalRose** (me agrado tu idea de que se peleen y a mi tambien me gustaron los celos de CB jaajaa, bueno per respecto a lo de Terra no lo habia pensado pero por eso me gusta que me den opiniones, asi que creo en los sigs capitulos hare una pequeña confrotacion entre ellas jaajaa)

**dejen reviews porfavor...**


	4. Disfrutando tu compañía

**Gracias por los reviews que e recibido en verdad se los agradezco, y bueno perdón por la tardanza aunque hubiera dicho que para este fin tenía planeado subirlo yo pensaba que fuera el viernes o el sábado pero estuve un poco ocupada y ahora que me di un tiempo lo pude subir, espero que les guste y que sigan dejando reviews y ya sin más no los entretengo con esto y paso a la historia. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen… **

4.- Disfrutando tu compañía.

Robin caminaba algo confundido por el pasillo. No se había quedado para ver la discusión entre sus amigos. Ni siquiera había se había percatado de que estaban hablando. Simplemente se había quedado pensando unos minutos y después se había levantado del sillón sin que alguien lo notara. Aun le costaba aceptar que Raven había salido con Flash. Y más le costaba ver como Raven dejaba que él se preocupara. Nunca dejaba que nadie se preocupara por ella, ni Star que era su mejor amiga, ni Cyborg con quien tenía una extraña relación de hermanos, ni siquiera lo dejaba a él con quien tenía una conexión. Siempre que mostraba preocupación hacía Raven, ella le respondía que se ocupara de sus asuntos y que se mantuviera lejos de los de ella.

Le extrañaba que Kid Flash, con solo un día en la torre su hubiera ganado ese privilegio, por decirlo de algún modo. Y si a eso se le agregaba que Raven hubiera aceptado salir con él así de fácil. Por lo general para que ella aceptara salir de la torre o de su habitación tenían que estar rogándole por bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado Flash para convencerla de que salieran tan rápido?

Aquello significaba entonces que Raven sentía algo más que amistad por el velocista. Eso era imposible, eran totalmente distintos. A Raven le gustaba estar por horas sentada leyendo mientras que Kid Flash no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, todas las horas del día tenía que estar ocupado. Aunque dicen que polos opuestos se atraen ¿no? pero esto no tenía sentido, si así fuera Raven y Chico Bestia serian pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces ¿qué ocurría entre ellos?

"¿Qué estas pensando Robin? Deja de preocuparte por lo que sea que pase entre ellos y ocúpate de lo tuyo" se dijo a si mismo.

Pero cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba frente a la puerta de Raven con el puño alzado, listo para tocar. Y como si su cuerpo fuera controlado por alguien más dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos para que Raven abriera.

– ¿Qué ocurre Robin?

–Yo solo…– pero no tenía respuesta, aun no sabía que estaba haciendo. Miro a Raven, que alzo una ceja esperando a que continuara– ¿podemos hablar?

–Claro entra– dijo ella abriendo la puerta totalmente y permitiéndole entrar.

Robin entro y se sentó en la cama de Raven. Ella al observar lo raro que actuaba el líder se sentó frente a él, cruzando las piernas y levitando.

– ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

–Bueno… yo– comenzó a decir– primero querías saber si estás bien.

–Si lo estoy ¿algo más?

–Raven ¿pasa algo entre tú y Kid Flash?

Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenida a Raven. Perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo. Se levanto con rapidez y se coloco la capucha para que Robin no viera el tono rojo que habían tomado sus mejillas.

–Pues no– dijo desviando la vista.

–Puedes decirme la verdad Raven.

–Es la verdad– respondió atreviéndose a mirarlo– solo somos amigos.

– ¿Y porque te sonrojas?

Aquella pregunta logro molestarla. Miro a Robin y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

–De acuerdo ¿de cuando acá te importa mi vida amorosa?

–Entonces si pasa algo entre ustedes– comprendió Robin.

Raven dejo caer los brazos en señal de frustración y dejo escapar un quejido.

– ¡NO!– grito– solo somos amigos. Y repito mi pregunta ¿desde cuándo te importa?

–Desde siempre– respondió Robin levantándose de la cama y quedando a corta distancia de Raven– aunque te moleste no puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti y no solo porque eres parte del equipo o porque yo sea tu líder. Me importas porque eres una amiga y porque aun tengo la esperanza de que…– pero se detuvo al llegar ahí consciente de lo que estaba por salir de su boca.

Desvió la vista y apretó los puños tratando de calmarse.

– ¿La esperanza de que?– pregunto Raven, ya más calmada.

–De nada– dijo Robin igual de tranquilo– solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por si necesitas hablar.

Después se dirigió a la puerta y salió, dejando a Raven totalmente confundida por su actitud. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Primero entraba a preguntarle si estaba bien, después la presionaba para que le dijera que ocurría entre ella y Flash y después terminaba diciéndole que estaba ahí. ¿Cuál había sido entonces la verdadera intención de que hablaran?

Raven sintió como su cabeza daba vuelta.

–De verdad necesito meditar– se dijo a si misma.

Paso una semana desde que Kid Flash y Terra se habían unido a la torre de los titanes.

La relación que tenían Kid Flash y Raven mejoraba cada día. Pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos, cosa que molestaba a dos titanes hasta el punto de tener que salir de las habitaciones cuando los veían juntos o más bien cuando lo veían a él tan cerca de ella.

Por las mañanas casi siempre llegaban a la cocina juntos. Tomaban asiento y desayunaban en silencio aunque ninguno de los dos le parecía que era incomodo. Después Raven se dedicaba a leer un rato y Kid Flash jugaba videojuegos junto a Cyborg.

Durante las tardes salían de la torre, ya que era en esos momentos en los que Chico Bestia y Terra se la mantenían juntos y se dedicaban a ver programas de televisión abrazados y haciéndose bromas mutuamente, cosa que aun lograba deprimir por breves momentos a Raven. Y por las noches Raven leía tranquilamente en el sillón y Kid Flash miraba la televisión a su lado.

La mañana del Lunes Raven se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió a la azotea para meditar un rato. El día estaba algo nublado y había una fresca brisa que le hizo abrasarse el cuerpo. Se coloco en posición y comenzó a repetir su mantra.

Estuvo así hasta que la luz del sol la hizo abrir los ojos. Se tapo la luz del sol con la mano y se levanto. Camino hasta la barda y se sentó para contemplar la vista. Pero algo en las rocas de la torre le llamo la atención. Una mancha borrosa daba vueltas alrededor, de repente se detuvo y la silueta de Kid Flash se hizo visible. Saludo a Raven con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo y después lo perdió de vista.

Levanto la vista para continuar mirando el amanecer.

–Hola– dijo una voz a sus espaldas provocando que se sobresaltara.

–Lo siento– dijo Kid Flash llegando hasta donde ella estaba y sentándose en la barda para verla a la cara.

–Deberías de dejar de hacer eso– dijo Raven sin perder de vista el horizonte.

–No creo que sea posible– dijo riendo Kid Flash mientras que apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas y se encorvaba un poco– pero podrías acostumbrarte.

–Ya son varias las cosas a las que tengo que acostumbrarme– dijo Raven apoyando los antebrazos en la barda.

Kid Flash rio ante su comentario.

– ¿Pero que no puedes sentir cosas?– pregunto él algo confundido.

–Si– respondió Raven– creo que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha hecho que me desconcentre y pierda un poco el control de mis poderes.

En cuanto Raven termino de hablar Kid Flash se percato de la incomodidad que había tenido su amiga al expresar aquella idea y no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia consigo mismo al haber causado eso.

–Y ¿qué hacías?

–Meditaba, suelo hacerlo todas las mañanas.

– ¿De verdad?– Raven se limito a asentir– pero también lo haces en la tarde ¿no?

–Medito muchas veces al día– se limito a responder la gótica.

– ¿Lo haces solo para mantener tus emociones bajo control o hay otra razón?

–Principalmente para mantener mis emociones en control– dijo Raven, Kid Flash espero ya que noto que aun no terminaba de hablar– pero también porque me gusta. Es algo extraño pero se podría decir que es como un pasatiempo.

–Es un extraño pasatiempo– dijo Kid Flash.

– ¿Y correr cada segundo del día no lo es?– pregunto Raven mirándolo y alzando una ceja.

–Nunca dije que no lo fuera– acepto el chico levantando las manos– ¿porque siempre estas a la defensiva?– pregunto volviendo a apoyar los codos en las piernas.

Ahora fue Raven quien aparto la vista y pensó por unos segundos su respuesta. Se mordió el labio y volvió a sentirse algo incomoda. Conocía la respuesta, tiempo atrás se la había preguntado ella también y la conclusión a la que había llegado no le gustaba mucho.

No sabía si responder o no. miro de reojo a Kid Flash y noto que él la miraba de forma curiosa. Se atrevió a mirarlo y no descubrió nada en sus ojos además de simple curiosidad.

–No respondas si no quieres– dijo él al ver que Raven tardaba demasiado en responder.

–No importa– se apresuro a decir–veraz la mayor parte de mi vida siempre me insultaron y me trataron mal, siempre esperaron lo peor de mí y a diario me lo hacían notar. Desde muy pequeña tuve que aprender a defenderme al ver que nadie iba a dar la cara por mí o siquiera a pensar en comprender la situación en la que me encontraba– explico con la mirada perdida en sus manos– después de un tiempo se me hizo costumbre, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

–No lo hare– dijo Kid Flash irguiéndose– pero aun así no seas tan desconfiada, hay personas que no desean herirte y que no esperan lo peor de ti.

– ¿Como quien?

–Yo– respondió Kid Flash.

Pero en el momento en que lo dijo los rostros de ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista. A lo lejos se pudo escuchar como explotaba un foco.

–Y Cyborg, Star, Robin y a Chico Bes…

–No lo menciones– dijo Raven subiendo la mano en señal de que parara– por lo que puedo ver desde que volvió Terra lo único que le importa es decirme lo aburrida que soy.

Aunque aquellas palabras las dijera con su voz monótona Kid Flash se percato del dolor que le traía a Raven el recuerdo de cuando Chico Bestia le había dicho eso frente los demás.

–No te tomes en serio todo lo que dice, en veces no pensamos lo que decimos y no nos damos cuenta de que nuestras palabras hieren a las personas. Es posible que eso ocurra con Chico Bestia.

–Tal vez– dijo Raven, después coloco una sonrisa seca en su rostro– me sorprende que seas tan sensible.

–Me lo tomare como un cumplido– dijo Kid Flash riendo– pero te dije que sabia dar consejos.

Raven asintió y se sumieron en un silencio que por largo que fue, en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos.

El chico se bajo de un salto de la barda y se coloco cerca de Raven, al punto de que sus brazos se tocaban. Observo por unos segundos el horizonte hasta que comenzó a girar la vista y ver hacía otras partes, mostrando un poco de desesperación. Raven se percato de esto y lo miro de reojo.

Supo por los continuos movimientos del pelirrojo que se comenzaba a estresar de no estar haciendo nada y nuevamente se sintió mal al pensar que él no disfrutaba su compañía y que no se iba de la azotea al pensar que ella necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo.

Pero Raven no sabía que la verdadera razón de que él sintiera ese estrés recorrer su cuerpo era culpa de que la extraña sensación de querer rodear a su compañera con el brazo y atraerla hacía él, manteniéndola unida a su cuerpo lo había invadido y le costaba expulsar ese pensamiento de su mente.

–No tienes por qué estar aquí– le dijo, el chico la miro alzando una ceja y Raven se mordió el labio al comprender lo que él podía interpretar con esas palabras– quiero decir que se que no te gusta estar sin hacer nada y que es posible que esto te aburra.

–Ah– exclamo Flash más tranquilo– no te preocupes de vez en cuando es bueno detenerse y pensar las cosas.

Y dentro de él supo que al decir esas palabras estaba siendo sincero con Raven y consigo mismo. Jamás en su corta vida se había detenido a contemplar algo detalladamente. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir deprisa y no prestar demasiada atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban, el detenerse tan solo por unos minutos a mirar algo tan simple como la puesta de sol le traía tranquilidad de muchas maneras que le costaba explicarse a si mismo. Pero también supo que parte de esa tranquilidad se debía a la compañía que Raven le proporcionaba.

Aunque la tranquilidad que los había invadido se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon el sonido de la alarma.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, y tristemente confieso que fue más corto que él anterior aunque un poco de comprensión porque ya estoy en exámenes, pero el jueves salgo de vacaciones y es para ese día en la tarde prometo otra actualización y tratare de que el capitulo se más largo.**

**Gracias a: ****Miranda** (gracias por tu review y por ayudarme a mejorar poco a poco a lo mejor aun meto un poco o mucho la pata pero trato de que ya no suceda aunque si en este capítulo ahí errores agradecería mucho que me los dijeras y también gracias por darme el apoyo de seguir continuando y mejorando) **Linda** (créeme que lo de Cyborg y Abeja ya lo había pensado pero es bueno que alguien piense igual que yo, y pronto saldrá tu idea de Jinx solo que aún faltan unos dos capítulos pero prometo que saldrá, además de que ya lo tengo escrito, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y yo también pienso que la pareja es extraña pero muy linda) **Alex** (qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste, a mi también se me hizo muy tierno como se preocupa por ella, y la verdad nunca pensé en un chocolate pero creo que hubiera sido buena idea) **y a ****InmortalRose** (me da gusto que te agraden los capítulos por muy extraña que sea la pareja y no te preocupes por la tardanza ni que yo fuera tan puntual con las cosas que digo, y si que se maten, bueno mejor no porque es clasificación K y todos lo pueden leer, además de que luego Raven se queda sola y eso no puede pasar jaajaa espero que este capítulo también te guste)


	5. Estoy aquí

**Bueno primero una disculpa porque prometi subir la actualización el jueves por la tarde, y como ven no lo hice y lo siento mucho pero aquí la traigo (tres días después ¬¬) y espero que les guste el capitulo, que aclaro no tenía pensado en esto pero a leer un review (de Alex) se me ocurrió que seria buena idea incluirlo y aquí esta, espero que les guste y volví a tratar de hacerlo más largo y me salió un poco más largo que el anterior y eso me alegra, pero bueno volviendo al tema aquí lo dejo para que lo lean y si se puede comenten…**

**ya no digo un dia en especifico para dejarles la sig actualización para no quedar mal, pero prometo que lo hare en esta semana.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen…**

**5.- Estoy aquí.**

Casi a regañadientes regresaron a la realidad de ser héroes y acudieron a ver qué ocurría. Raven se transporto a la sala y Kid Flash corrió hasta el lugar. En la sala Raven vio a como Cyborg dejaba un plato en la mesa y se dirigía a las computadoras. Kid Flash llego a los pocos segundos y después entraron los titanes restantes.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Chico Bestia.

–Es Cinderblock– dijo Robin llegando al lado de Cyborg y mirando la pantalla– está atacando el centro de la ciudad. Andando.

Chico Bestia, Star y Raven se fueron volando, Terra y Cyborg llegaron en el auto T, Robin se fue en su motocicleta y Kid Flash llego corriendo. Cuando todos estuvieron en el lugar vieron como Cinderblock destrozaba varios puestos. Aunque se detuvo al ver a los titanes y corrió hasta ellos.

– ¡Titanes ataquen!– grito Robin.

Cyborg y Star comenzaron a dispararle, Raven envolvió con energía oscura un auto y se lo lanzo, Terra lo golpeo con varias rocas, Chico Bestia se transformo en un rinoceronte para embestirlo con fuerza y Robin y Kid Flash lo atacaban con puños y patadas.

Cinderblock se encargo primero de Chico Bestia, lo tomo del cuerno y lo aventó hasta un edificio. Después su atención se centro en Terra, a quien le aventó un auto dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate. Star se acerco y le comenzó a lanzar sus starbolts pero Cinderblock la tomo de la pierna y como hizo con Chico Bestia la arrojo lejos. Cyborg corrió a ver como se encontraba Star mientras que Chico Bestia se percato de que Terra estaba herida y corrió hacía donde estaba ella.

Raven vio como Chico Bestia corría a socorrer a Terra y sintió algunas punzadas de dolor.

– ¡Raven cuidado!– dijo Robin.

Raven apenas tuvo tiempo para ver cómo Cinderblock dirigía un puño en su dirección. Pero antes de que recibiera el golpe, Kid Flash la tomo en brazos y la aparto del lugar, haciendo que Cinderblock se estrellara con una camioneta.

–Gracias– dijo Raven cuando el chico la dejo en el suelo.

–No lo agradez…

No termino de decir la frase ya que Cinderblock le propino un golpe en el costado que lo mando a volar, Kid Flash se levanto algo aturdido pero no alcanzo a escapar ya que en ese momento Cinderblock alzo los puños sobre su cabeza y los dejo caer sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerza.

Raven al ver como el velocista no se movía recito su mantra y le lanzo un auto. Cinderblock al recibir el impacto dejo a Kid Flash y le lanzo un puñetazo a Raven. El impacto la lanzo hacía un puesto de comida, que por la fuerza que el cuerpo de la hechicera llevaba se vino abajo, enterrándola entre un montón de tablas y polvo.

Robin espero a que Raven saliera de los escombros y su preocupación aumento cuando no vio nada. Estaba por correr a ayudarla pero vio de reojo como Cinderblock se aproximaba hacía él. Le lanzo una bomba para aturdirlo y después se encargo de atarlo, dejándolo inmovilizado. Noto como Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encargaban de Cinderblock y eso le basto para correr hasta el puesto de comida. Con rapidez escarbo entre los restos hasta que encontró a Raven.

La alzo en brazos pensando que estaba débil. Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza algo aturdida. Pero en ese momento sus ojos enfocaron a Kid Flash. Se bajo de los brazos de Robin y corrió hasta él, dejando a Robin perplejo por su gesto.

Raven se arrodillo al lado de Kid Flash y con una rápida mirada comprobó que estaba malherido. En su cara había varios moretones y de su labio inferior salía un hilo de sangre. Su traje estaba algo desgarrado y dejaba ver varios raspones. Aunque lo que en realidad capto la atención de la hechicera fue que de la parte de atrás de su cabeza salía demasiada sangre.

–Cyborg– lo llamo la chica.

El mitad robot se acerco y vio la preocupación en los ojos de Raven. Se inclino y noto las heridas de Kid Flash.

–Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Raven no pudo escuchar aquellas palabras por la desesperación, coloco su mano sobre la herida y dejo que su magia lo curara. Sintió como la herida se cerraba bajo su pálida mano, pero eso no basto para que Kid Flash despertara. Se aparto cuando la herida estuvo cerrada y un pequeño alivio le recorrió el interior al ver que ya no le salía sangre. Dejo que Cyborg lo levantara y se lo llevara en el auto T.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre Cyborg llevo a Kid Flash a la enfermería, seguido por Raven. Una vez ahí lo reviso y le dijo a Raven que las demás heridas no eran graves y que lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Después salió de la enfermería para revisar a las dos titanes que también estaban heridas.

Pasados unos minutos Kid Flash se comenzó a mover y después despertó.

–Hola– murmuro en voz baja al ver a Raven sentada con la vista perdida en el suelo.

–Hola– respondió ella levantándose y caminando a su lado– ¿Cómo estás?

–Mejor– dijo él queriendo levantarse.

–No lo hagas, aun esta débil– dijo Raven.

–No me subestimes– dijo él con una sonrisa al ver como ella se preocupaba.

Raven rodo los ojos y dejo que se levantara. Aunque se veía débil y lo único que hizo fue sentarse y apoyar las manos en la camilla.

–Gracias por salvarme– dijo Raven sentándose a su lado.

–Ya me habías dado las gracias– comento divertido Kid Flash.

–Cierto.

–De igual forma es agradable oírlo– dijo el chico en voz baja, aunque Raven fue capaz de escucharlo– ¿Qué te paso?– pregunto al ver que ella tenía varios raspones en el rostro.

Sus ojos bajaron para checar que ella no tuviera más heridas y solo vio que tenía sangre seca en la mano. Raven siguió la dirección de su mirada, se levanto de la camilla para tomar un trapo y limpiarse la mano.

–Es tuya – respondió.

El chico le dirigió una mirada extraña y Raven se limito a encogerse en hombros y evitar cruzar su mirada.

–Te hiciste una herida en la cabeza cuando Cinderblock te ataco y estabas perdiendo mucha sangre así que…

– ¿Me curaste?

–Sí.

–Gracias– dijo Kid Flash con una autentica sonrisa– supongo que estamos a mano.

–Supongo– coincidió Raven.

– ¿Y qué paso con tu rostro?

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él ya tenía su mano bajo su barbilla y miraba con atención los raspones que la hechicera tenía. Raven sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al tener los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en ella y sentir su respiración estampándose en su rostro.

–Caí sobre un puesto…– no pudo evitar cortarse a la mitad de la frase cuando Kid Flash comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de los dedos el raspón que tenía en la mejilla– de comida

Aunque en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entro Cyborg. Ambos saltaron de la camilla y se separaron al sentir la mirada que les dirigía el mayor de los titanes. Un vaso que estaba al lado de Cyborg exploto, mojándolo un poco y aumentando la diversión en su rostro.

–Lo siento– dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa picara en el rostro al ver el color del rostro de sus amigos– no tardare mucho para que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo–se aproximo y checo a Kid Flash con una rápida mirada, tecleo unas cosas en la computadora.

Raven aprovecho para llevarse la mano al rostro y curarse las heridas.

–Supongo que ya te puedes ir… o te puedes quedar aquí, veo que estas muy bien acompañado– dijo Cyborg saliendo de la enfermería aguantándose la risa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio incómodos cuando escucharon la risa del titán moreno fuera de la enfermería. Kid Flash miro de reojo a Raven, ella le daba la espalda y tenía la capucha puesta. Desvió la vista, se paso la mano por el cabello algo nervioso.

–Creo que lo mejor será salir.

–Si– respondió Raven girándose hacía él.

Salieron de la enfermería con la mirada perdida en el suelo y caminaron hasta la sala sin poder decir alguna palabra, aun sintiéndose apenados por lo que Cyborg había visto y por las conclusiones que él podía sacar.

Cuando entraron a la sala Raven se detuvo en la puerta y se quedo mirando atónita la escena. Chico Bestia tenía a Terra agarrada de la cintura, mientras que ella lo abrazaba del cuello y ambos estaban sumergidos en los labios del otros, sin notar siquiera que ellos acababan de entrar.

Kid Flash no se había percatado de aquello hasta que el sonido de la cafetera explotar le hizo mirar a Raven. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió su reacción. La volvió a mirar y antes de que se le ocurriera algo mejor que hacer, la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ahí la dejo en el suelo, pero no se separo de ella ya que vio como sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Los focos que estaban sobre ellos explotaron y un sollozo salió de los labios de Raven.

Kid Flash no supo qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla y dejar que ella descansara la cabeza en su pecho. Raven a penas fue consciente de eso ya que sentía como sus manos se convertían en puños e intentaba controlar la energía que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo ya que sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba estaba por perder el control y por más que lo tratara y se repitiera su mantra internamente sus emociones estaban por liberarse.

–Aléjate– le dijo a Kid Flash colocando las manos sobre su pecho y tratando de soltarse de su agarre por temor a herirlo.

Kid Flash pensó que Raven quería estar sola pero al ver que apretaba los parpados y se mordía los labios con desesperación comprendió que Raven estaba perdiendo el control. La volvió a alzar en brazos y la llevo hasta las rocas de la torre, ahí la volvió a abrazar con más fuerza.

Raven no fue capaz de notar cuando el chico la llevo hacía fuera, solo sintió que en lugar de separarse de él había logrado que la abrazara con más fuerza sin mostrar el mínimo interés de soltarla.

–Por favor… vete de… aquí– logro decir.

–No.

Raven se llevo las manos a la cabeza y quiso apartarlo con sus poderes pero parecía que no era ella quien ahora tenía el control. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba desbordar pequeñas cantidades de energía, provocando que hubiera pequeñas olas, las rocas explotaran y una que otra ventana de la torre se agrietara.

Varios quejidos salieron de sus labios y noto como sus piernas se debilitaban y amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento. Kid Flash noto como el cuerpo de Raven comenzaba a temblar sin control. Apretó más los brazos a su alrededor, sirviéndole de soporte y evitando que ella cayera.

Una lágrima cayo de los ojos de Raven y con ello una ola se estrello contra ellos. Y a pesar de la fuerza que el agua llevaba Kid Flash continuó manteniéndose firme en las rocas y mantuvo sus brazos fijos en el cuerpo de Raven.

–No… quiero… herirte– dijo Raven sintiendo como energía oscura ahogaba su garganta y unas enormes ganas de gritar la invadían. Sus manos fueron se envolvieron por la misma energía y las convirtió en puños para que nada malo pasara.

–No lo harás– dijo Kid Flash de forma tranquilizadora– tú tienes el control Raven, puedes lograrlo.

Raven noto el apoyo del pelirrojo en cada una de sus palabras. Se atrevió a alzar la mirada y cruzo sus ojos con los de él. En ese momento la energía que se estaba apoderando de ella comenzó a disminuir. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar y sintió como la energía que antes la ahogaba volvía a un lugar dentro de ella.

Dejo de apretar las manos y cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotada.

Kid Flash aflojo un poco los brazos al notar que ella recuperaba el control. Aunque su cuerpo parecía estaba demasiado débil por haber controlado toda aquella energía y cuando los brazos del chico se aflojaron sus piernas fallaron. Kid Flash la sostuvo antes de que se estrellara. Se hinco a su lado, sabiendo que ella ya no podría sostenerse, y dejo que ella se recargara en su regazo. Rodeo sus hombros con un brazo, mientras que recorría su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que enfoco fueron los ojos del velocista, que le devolvieron una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– le pregunto después de unos segundos, bajando la mano de su rostro.

–Mejor– dijo ella con la voz algo cansada– lo siento.

–No fue tu culpa– dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque no fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera mejor. Desvió la vista y sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Se la limpio antes de que él se percatara de eso, pero continuó sin mirarlo.

–Raven no pasa nada– dijo él de forma tranquilizadora y apretándola cariñosamente de los hombros.

–Eso no es cierto– dijo ella atreviéndose a mirarlo y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas– esto de debería de haber pasado, debería ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, debería de poder estar tranquila siempre, debería de…– pero no pudo continuar ya que noto como comenzaba a salirse de control de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y respiro un par de veces para calmarse. Volvió a abrir los ojos y bajar la vista cuando se sintió tranquila de nuevo– debería de ser capaz de no herir a nadie con mis emociones.

–Y no lo has hecho.

–Pero tu…

–Yo estoy aquí– dijo él colocando la mano bajo su barbilla y levantándole la mirada.

Raven se limito a asentir cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Kid Flash aparto la mano de su barbilla y la coloco sobre su hombro, donde tenía su brazo. La atrajo hacía él, dejando que ella notara que a pesar de todo él no la iba a dejar sola en ese momento.

Raven recargo la cabeza en su pecho y sintió el apoyo que en ese momento le brindaba. Cerró los ojos y coloco una mano en el hombro del velocista en forma de un pequeño abrazo. Él sonrió ante eso y recargo su cabeza en la de ella, y en un susurro apenas audible murmuro "estoy aquí"

**Hasta aquí dejo este capitulo y espero de verdad que les haya gustado (aunque estuviera algo meloso al final, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede) aunque espero sus reviews para que me digan que tal y me sigan dando ideas o sugerencias, saben que son bien recibidas. **

**Gracias a ****Speisla Cartoon Cartoon** (también pienso que la pareja es extraña pero muy linda y ya que no encontré un fic de ellos se me ocurrió esta loca idea, y me alegra que tengas en mente un fic sobre una pareja fuera de lo común, como esta, hay que tener ánimo para subir cosas nuevas y me da gusto que mi fic te haya dado ese animo y por ahora tienes una lectora esperando que subas ese fic para leerlo, para que más sino jaajaa, y gracias por pasarte a dejar un review) **InmortalRose** (gracias por disculpar mi tardanza y perdón por dejarte con la intriga pero aquí traigo el capitulo y una pequeña noticia, la pelea viene en el sig capitulo jaajaa aunque no debi de decirlo ya se arruino pero bueno espero que te guste y gracias por el review) **hilda **(aquí traigo la continuación y espero que te guste y me alegra que consideres así mi historia aun tiene algunos detalles que se deben arreglar pero procuro que ya no sean tan notorios, espero que este capitulo te guste y gracias por el review) **Ale Crow Manson** (gracias por pasarte a dejar un review y que bueno que te guste la historia aunque la pareja sea MUY rara, espero que este capitulo también te guste) **y a** **Alex **(no te preocupes el beso vendrá pronto por ahora debo decir que este capitulo era diferente pero cuando lei tu review me pareció muy buena idea y que Raven viera a Chico Bestia y Terra besándose así que decidí ponerlo, me agrada que me dejen ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara y como ves se toman en cuenta y también gracias me fue bien en mis exámenes aunque tuve unos problemas que no me dejaban actualizar pero aquí esta este capitulo y pronto vendrá el sig, lo prometo)

**Por favor dejen reviews…**


	6. Estando tan cerca

**Bueno aquí dejo el sexto capítulo de este fic, feliz porque por lo menos ahora si cumplí lo de la semana pero molesta porque no lo subí en los días que yo esperaba, pero bueno espero me perdonen y continúen leyendo esta historia fuera de lo común y aunque no sea así continuare subiendo los capítulos hasta que llegue a su fin porque desde un principio prometí que no iba a dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, y aunque no se note, voy a cumplir esa promesa…**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen…**

**6.- Estando tan cerca.**

Robin entro a la sala y se sorprendió al ver que Chico Bestia y Terra miraban extrañados una enorme grieta en la ventana. Se aproximo hacía ellos y los miro alzando una ceja. Chico Bestia sintió su mirada y cuando se volteo para verlo noto la cara de reproche que tenía.

–No pienses mal viejo– dijo negando con la cabeza y las manos– nosotros solo estábamos aquí mirando televisión y de la nada la ventana se rompió.

Robin pensó que mentía y estaba por reclamarle cuando Terra hablo:

–Es cierto, puedes ver la cámara de seguridad si no le crees.

Con eso Robin comprendió que era verdad, de otro modo ni siquiera hubieran mencionado la idea. Asintió y se aproximo hasta la ventana. Sus ojos recorrieron la grieta pero algo en las rocas capto su atención. Esforzó un poco la vista y noto que eran Kid Flash y Raven. Sin que pudiera evitarlo frunció el ceño al ver la cercanía que había entre ambos. Aparto la vista y volvió a ver la grieta. Tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica, pero parecía que por más que se esforzara sus ojos volvían a las rocas.

Resignado dejo caer los hombros y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Enfoco a Chico Bestia y a Terra y hablo:

–Lo mejor será cambiar el vidrio.

– ¿Y no sería mejor investigar qué fue lo que paso?– pregunto Chico Bestia confundido por la actitud de su líder.

–Voy al cuarto de cámaras, es posible que hay haya algo– dijo y después salió de la sala antes de que el joven verde dijera algo más.

Chico Bestia miro a Terra y ella se limito a encogerse en hombros. Él se acerco a la ventana y contemplo la vista, sin encontrar nada. Estaba por volver al sillón, en donde Terra ya miraba la televisión distraída, cuando bajo la mirada y contemplo a los dos titanes. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y unas ganas de bajar y partirle la cabeza al velocista a golpes lo invadieron. Se alejo de la ventana y camino hasta la puerta sin notar la mirada de Terra.

– ¿A dónde vas?– pregunto ella.

Pero Chico Bestia ya había salido de la habitación. Ella alzo una ceja pero no quiso ir a buscarlo. A estas alturas ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a los continuos cambios de humor en su novio. En unos segundos él podía ser la persona más feliz del mundo y después se molestaba por cualquier cosa y se iba sin darle alguna explicación.

–Tal vez esto ya no esté funcionando– dijo Terra.

Pero sacudió la cabeza no queriendo aceptar esa idea. Solo eran problemas que ambos estaban teniendo, pero serian pasajeros y después todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

Volvió a enfocar la mirada en la televisión aferrándose a esa idea.

Mientras en las rocas Raven y Kid Flash miraban distraídos como el sol comenzaba a meterse. Raven estaba sentada en posición de loto y Kid Flash se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos y de vez en cuando miraba a Raven de reojo. Ella hacía lo mismo y en más de una ocasión sus ojos se cruzaron y después sin decir o hacer nada apartaban la vista y continuaban sumergidos en el silencio.

Por más que Raven lo pensara no era capaz de comprender como era posible que hubiera llegado a perder el control de esa manera. No pasaba gran parte del día meditando para que todo se viniera abajo en cuestión de minutos. Aquello no debía de pasarle, o al menos no en aquellos extremos.

Había estado por perder el control de sus poderes, por destruir por completo la torre, por lastimar a Flash…

Sus ojos viajaron desde el horizonte hacía el pelirrojo. Se coloco la capucha y continuo mirándolo de reojo, extrañándose de que, a pesar de que hubieran formado una gran amistad con él en pocos días, la idea de que resultara herido por su causa le infundiera tanto temor.

Kid Flash sintió su mirada y giro la cabeza. Y, aun con la capucha, pudo contemplar como los ojos amatistas de la hechicera se cruzaban con los suyos. Le dedico una cálida sonrisa y ella se limito a encogerse en hombros y apartar la mirada. Rio por lo bajo y volvió a mirar al horizonte, reviviendo mentalmente la escena que había presenciado minutos antes.

Una corriente de aire saco a Raven de sus pensamientos al alborotar su capa y su cabello. Sintió como su piel se erizaba al sentir la fría brisa recorrer su piel y se acomodo la capa para que no entrara más aire. Se levanto y le dirigió una mirada a Kid Flash.

–Creo que deberíamos entrar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el interior de la torre. Después se separaron, Raven se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Kid Flash corrió hasta la sala.

– ¿Viejo puedes darnos una mano?– pregunto Cyborg cuando entro Kid Flash.

El corrió hasta donde se encontraban el mitad maquina y la tamaraneana cambiando la ventana.

Raven recorrió el trayecto de los dormitorios con lo que había pasado aun rondándole la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta air a hablar con sus emociones sobre lo que estaba pasando y meditar un largo rato en su habitación.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el suelo que no se percato de que Terra se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo con la mirada perdida también en el suelo y algo confundida y molesta por lo que ocurría entre ella y Chico Bestia.

–Lo siento no te vi– dijo Raven cuando se choco contra Terra.

–Fíjate por dónde vas– mascullo molesta.

No era que en ese momento Terra se molestara al ver a Raven, simplemente se sentía demasiado confundida y aquella confusión se había manifestado en coraje hacía la gótica.

–Más bien deberías fijarte tú por dónde vas ¿no crees?– respondió molesta la hechicera.

–Mira Raven no tengo tiempo– dijo Terra dándose la vuelta y dejando a la hechicera aun más enojada.

–Sí, solo para Chico Bestia tienes tiempo– dijo Raven con sarcasmo.

La rubia se giro molesta y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Raven. Aquella mirada iba cargada de coraje y desafío. Raven la respondió alzando la ceja y colocando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Cierta tensión había comenzado a formarse en ese momento entre ambas chicas y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a atacarse.

–No te metas donde no te llaman– dijo Terra.

Un foco exploto sobre la cabeza de gótica y el sonido atrajo la atención del líder, que se encaminaba a su habitación después de haber visto los videos de lo que había ocurrido en las rocas. Siguió la dirección del sonido y llego en el momento en que Raven abría la boca para responder.

– ¿Raven podemos hablar? –pregunto siendo testigo de lo que ocurría.

Ambas chicas se irguieron en ese momento y Terra retomo su camino.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Raven ya tranquila.

–Si no te importa preferiría que habláramos en un lugar más privado– le dijo Robin.

Raven asintió y siguió al líder hasta la azotea. Cuando estuvieron ahí Robin la miro con los brazos cruzados por unos segundos y después comenzó a hablar:

– ¿Raven qué es lo que te está pasando?

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunto ella extrañada por el comportamiento tan serio en su líder.

–Puedes engañar a los demás pero a mí no. Sé que te ocurre algo, últimamente noto que se te dificulta más controlar tus emociones y quiero saber si estás bien o si hay algo que esta provocándote eso.

–Todo está bien Robin, solo he estado algo distraída.

Robin pudo ser consciente de que Raven no deseaba hablar de aquello, y sin que pudiera evitarlo se sintió algo molesto de pensar que ella no le tenía la suficiente confianza para admitir que algo malo le pasaba. Aunque cuando ella alzo los ojos la expresión dura, que se había formado en su rostro, desapareció y descruzo los brazos con lentitud.

Vio como en los ojos de Raven había algo de dolor y pena de pensar que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos y que parecía que no podía hacer nada evitarlo. Esa era la misma mirada que ella había tenido antes de que ocurriera lo de Trigon, cuando les confeso la verdad y les dijo que no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.

Robin pensó por unos minutos que podía ser el causante de esa mirada y mentalmente retrocedió los días hasta recordar haber visto que había un cambio en la personalidad de Raven. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la llegada de Kid Flash a la torre y pensó que tal vez su presencia era lo que la tenía tan alterada últimamente y que si ocurría algo entre ellos o si el velocista estaba haciendo algo que le molestara o le dificultara a Raven el control de sus poderes lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle que se fuera.

– ¿Flash tiene algo que ver en esto?– la pregunta escapo de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Raven– no, él solo trata de ayudarme.

– ¿Ayudarte en qué?

–En…– pero no quiso terminar, desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio– no quisiera hablar de ello.

–Vamos Raven somos amigos y quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

Raven se atrevió a mirarlo, y a pesar de que los ojos del chico no fueran visibles por el antifaz descubrió una profunda sinceridad en su rostro. Además de que, por su conexión, sabía que Robin no tenía otra intensión más que tratar de ayudarla y demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Comprendió que en ese momento no era el líder del grupo quien se preocupaba por ella, sino un verdadero amigo.

– Es por… Terra– termino por decir y como había pasado cuando se lo había dicho a Kid Flash, una sensación de ligereza la invadió por unos segundos.

–Pero si ya no te ha hecho nada. Incluso se ha comportado bastante bien o ¿acaso viste algo que no nos has dicho?

–No– respondió Raven con velocidad ante las suposiciones del chico– pero yo… no… soporto verla con Chico Bestia– concluyo con un susurro que a Robin le costó escuchar.

Aunque después de analizar sus últimas palabras comprendió lo que ocurría. Varias emociones lo invadieron en ese momento. Alegría por saber que no sentía nada por Kid Flash, tristeza al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia, nostalgia al pensar que los momentos en los que él pensó que la hechicera correspondía sus sentimientos no eran más que una mentira, y dolor al ver sufrir a la chica que amaba.

Porque era lo que en verdad sentía hacía ella, amor. Era ese amor la razón por la cual se preocupaba tanto por ella, ese amor era lo que lo impulsaba a querer defenderla y a molestarse cuando alguien más la insultaba o la trataba mal. Era ese amor también por el cual él se podía dar cuenta cuando algo malo le pasaba. Y era ese mismo amor el que no era correspondido.

Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros.

–A veces no somos correspondidos– comenzó a decir, Raven se atrevió a mirarlo– y tal vez sea porque esa persona no es para nosotros, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es quitarnos de en medio y dejar que esa persona sea feliz al lado de quien ama, y si Chico Bestia ama a Terra lo único que haces es lastimarte al continuar amándolo.

–Supongo que sí– dijo Raven admitiendo que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era rendirse y olvidar a Chico Bestia.

–Pero de todas formas– dijo Robin al darse cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de Raven– sabes que aquí estoy Raven y que siempre que quieras puedes hablar conmigo– Robin se acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Raven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió adentro.

Robin permaneció en la azotea. Se giro y miro lo que quedaba del día, sumergido en sus pensamientos. En cierta forma le alegraba que Raven no fuera correspondida por Chico Bestia, tal vez eso le daba alguna oportunidad de tratar de hacerla feliz y ayudarla a olvidarlo. Aunque comprendía no era el único interesado en Raven.

Tal vez él y Raven tuvieran una conexión, pero de todas formas ella no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía. En cambio había hablado primero con Kid Flash, siendo que llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y considerando todas las cosas que habían vivido. La pregunta de ¿cómo era posible que Raven le hablara de sus sentimientos a un chico que apenas conocía? le rondaba la cabeza dejándolo más confundido.

"Tal vez estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuado" se atrevió a pensar. Comprendió que aquel pensamiento era verdad. La noche en la Cyborg los había encontrado abrazados no había sido porque sintieran algo el uno por el otro. Raven le había dicho lo que sentía y a lo mejor Kid Flash al verla en ese estado la había abrazado.

Robin conocía muy bien al velocista, se podía decir que era prácticamente uno de los titanes con los que mejor relación tenía, y sabia que Kid Flash no podía soportar ver a una chica deprimida y menos si esa chica era la titán más fría y la que tiene mayor control de sus emociones. En cierta forma era algo que definía muy bien al pelirrojo, siempre que veía a una chica triste procuraba darle a entender que podía contar con él de todas las maneras posibles. Así que no había nada de que pudiera preocuparse.

Y después de todo Flash le había confesado hacía mucho que tenía los ojos puestos en Jinx, a lo mejor aun estaba enamorado de ella y comprendía cómo se sentía Raven, ya que la noche de la fiesta había visto como Jinx y Veloz no se separaban y se lanzaban continuas miradas y sonrisas.

Aquellas conclusiones lo hicieron sentirse mejor. Entonces aun tenía una oportunidad de demostrarle a Raven que la quería y que la podía hacer feliz.

Raven camino por el pasillo con las palabras de Robin rondándole por la cabeza. ¿Y si él tenía razón? Tal vez el motivo por el cual Chico Bestia no le correspondía y tampoco lo haría era porque no era para ella. A lo mejor desde el principio fue con Terra con quien Chico Bestia debía estar y Raven lo único que hacía era lastimarse al no querer aceptarlo.

Por más que amara a Chico Bestia, si los ojos de él no estaban dispuestos a posarse en ella no tenía nada que hacer. Más que tratar de continuar con su vida. Continuar como si esos sentimientos no hubieran surgido dentro de ella y tratar de obligar al amor que sentía a desaparecer por siempre… o hasta que llegara la persona indicada

¿Pero qué ocurría si no había nadie para ella? Después de todo ella no debía de estar viva en ese momento. Se suponía que su vida terminaría cuando la profecía de Trigon se cumpliera. El destino no había previsto que ella sobreviviera a la profecía y lo más posible era que el destino no le hubiera deparado un camino el cual pudiera seguir.

–Sería lo más lógico– dijo Raven para si misma en un susurro.

– ¿Qué sería lógico?– pregunto el pelirrojo a su lado.

Raven no se había percatado de su presencia y al escuchar su voz la sobresalto, provocando que el foco que estaba sobre ellos explotara. Ambos bajaron la vista para cubrirse de los trozos de vidrios.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –pregunto Raven levemente molesta.

– ¿Hacer qué? –pregunto el chico confundido.

–Aparecer sin avisar.

–Pero si llevo caminando a tu lado desde hace rato– respondió él confundido.

– ¿De verdad?

Kid Flash la miro por unos segundos antes de responder. Se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Mantuvo sus ojos puestos en los de la chica y cuando miro detenidamente sus ojos supo que Raven estaba pensando en Chico Bestia y Terra. Suspiro algo triste de verla sufrir por lo mismo, aunque claro él recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Jinx y a Veloz juntos. Le había costado varios días sacarse la imagen de la cabeza y hacerse a la idea de que ellos se amaban.

– ¿Sigues pensando en ellos?

Raven aparto la vista. Se molesto consigo misma de ser tan obvia en los últimos días. Pero ¿porque le pasaba esto ahora? Había tenido un perfecto control durante años y le molestaba que el simple hecho de que ahora, el saber que estaba enamorada de su compañero y que él estaba con otra chica del equipo bastaba para que perdiera el control de sus emociones frente a los demás titanes. No le habían enseñado todo ese auto-control para que no lo utilizara.

Kid Flash noto que Raven no iba a responder su pregunta, y no porque por orgullo sino porque al ver la mirada que ella tenía descubrió que en realidad no deseaba hablar de ello.

–Vamos Raven anímate– le dijo separándose de la pared.

–Eso trato– respondió Raven algo distante– pero creo que lo mejor es dejar de aferrarme a una idea que no va a suceder.

A pesar de que parecía que Raven trata de ocultarlo Flash reconoció la tristeza en su voz. Otro foco que estaba lejos de ellos exploto y Kid Flash la miro. Ella tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y una lágrima estaba por salir de su ojo.

Como había pasado horas antes Kid Flash no pudo contenerse y la abrazo. Ella en lugar de apartarse dejo que él la envolviera en brazos y aprovecho para recargar la cabeza en su pecho. Kid Flash mantuvo una mano en su cintura y se aparto un poco para verla a la cara. Coloco la mano en debajo de su barbilla y le alzo el rostro.

Noto como varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él la verla así.

–Vamos no llores– le pidió en un tono que Raven jamás había escuchado.

Ella se limito a asentir y a cerrar los ojos tratando de calmarse. Pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió el pulgar de su amigo limpiándole las lágrimas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Kid Flash le dedico una tierna sonrisa, que comenzaba a hacerse frecuente en él y que a Raven de alguna forma la tranquilizaba y le provocaba algo más en su interior que no sabía cómo definir. Le devolvió una leve sonrisa pero en sus ojos se pudo ver que era sincera.

Él acaricio su mejilla hasta que llego a su barbilla y dejo su mano ahí. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al tener a la chica tan cerca y sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ojos viajaron de la mirada de Raven hasta sus labios. La sensación de querer acortar la distancia que había entre ambos lo invadió. Solo bastaba que moviera un pequeño empujón en su barbilla para que ocurriera.

Raven aun miraba los ojos del velocista, pero a los pocos segundos su mirada descendió y contemplo los labios de Kid Flash. Unas ganas incesantes de probarlos se adueñaron de ella y trato de controlar el querer levantar un poco el rostro.

Kid Flash no resistió más y alzo un poco la barbilla de Raven, dejando que sus respiraciones chocaran entre si y que sus labios estuvieran por tocarse…

– ¿Interrumpimos algo?

**Noooo ¿Por qué lo dejas ahí? Porque soy mala y me gusta dejar la intriga, nah mentira me pareció bueno dejar el capitulo ahí y espero que les haya gustado porque lo hice bastante largo y lo tuve que borrar y volver a hacer porque o no me gustaba o algunos detalles no quedaban y espero que al final si haya tenido coherencia y no haya cosas fuera de lugar, pero si la hay por favor háganmelas saber porque toda critica, idea u opinión son bien recibidas…**

**Gracias a:**

**InmortalRose**: gracias por seguir dándote un tiempo para pasar a leer y dejar un review en cada capitulo y a lo mejor lo de fic fue mi culpa algo tenía y me salía que se había publicado el capitulo pero cuando entre para ver no aparecia =/, y si Kid Flash es cada vez más lindo yo quisiera ser Raven, bueno no tan así pero… jaajaa y aquí estuvo la pelea no muy intensa para mi gusto en realidad pero no hallaba muy bien como hacer que se pelearan así que espero no haberte defraudado y si lo hice una disculpa y también por la tardanza, y si que transmitan su amor por tv nacional =)

**hilda**: gracias por dejar un review es bueno saber la opinión que se tiene sobre los fics y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir es agradable saberlo, procure que no hubiera errores en este capitulo como en el anterior y espero que no lo haya y también espero que te guste y yo también pienso eso de Terra =/

**marie**: creo que lo del fic fue mi culpa y pido una disculpa me salía que ya se había subido el capitulo pero no era cierto =/, ojala y en este capitulo no haya pasado lo mismo. Y perdón tiendo a dejar mucha intriga, en especial con el final de este capitulo jaajaa, espero que te haya gustado y yo pienso lo mismo en tu con respecto a Terra, Kid Flash y Chico Bestia, en especial lo de Kid Flash =)

**alex**: me da gusto que te haya agradado el capitulo y que no te haya parecido meloso al final espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado aunque los hayan vuelto a interrumpir en un momento así de importante :O primero Cyborg y ahora…¿?, pero es que el beso vendrá después no falta mucho lo prometo =)

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**: me parece un buena idea lo que haces, posiblemente te imite en eso para no tardarme tanto en hacer actualizaciones. Y si Chico Bestia es un idiota esta muy ocupado para ver que lastima a Raven aunque lo bueno es que tiene a Kid Flash para que la anime =), y que bueno que el capitulo anterior te gusto y espero que este también te guste aunque hayan vuelto a interrumpir ¬¬,, y gracias por seguir dando ánimos para continuar con esta pareja extraña =)

**ashira23**: que bueno que hayas empezado a leer la historia y te dieras un tiempo para comentar, aquí traigo este capitulo y pronto subiré el otro =)

**Ale Crow Manson**: que bueno que no consideraras el final meloso yo creía que si pero es bueno saber que no, aunque este es posible que si este algo pero no importa después de todo es una historia de amor XD, espero que te guste este capitulo y a mi también me encanta esta pareja =)

**minina16**: una gran disculpa porque no e actualizado marcas rojas de verdad que si tenía pensado subir un capitulo pero tuve una pequeña barrera con la trama de la historia y tengo una parte del sig capitulo escrita pero no la e querido subir por ser demasiado corto, aunque puedes estar segura de que esta semana estará el sig capitulo lo prometo y si no esta es porque me mori y no pude subir el capitulo, nah mentira, pero prometo que lo subiera, y siendo sincera yo tampoco tenía mucha fe en la pareja pero se me ocurrió la idea y me pareció que seria divertido subirla y poco a poco Raven olvidara a Chico Bestia si no es que ya lo olvido por como termino el capitulo jaajaa…

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**: aquí dejo este capitulo y espero que te guste, me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado y que te hayas dado un tiempo para dejar un review =)

**Subiré en esta semana el sig capitulo y aprovechare para actualizar otras cosas que tengo atrasadas, pero por ahora ¿algún review?...**


	7. Descubriendo lo que siento

**Primero que nada feliz navidad espero que la estén pasando muy bien con las personas que quieren, yo tuve la breve oportunidad de subir este capitulo en un tiempo que me escabullí de mi familia y espero que les guste ahora me salió más largo estoy feliz de que cada vez que me salen más largos… pero dejo de aburrirlos con esto y dejo que comiencen con el capitulo.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen**

**7.- Descubriendo lo que siento. **

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron cuando estucharon la voz de Chico Bestia a su lado.

Él estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. A su lado estaban Cyborg, que miraba a Chico Bestia con un gesto de desaprobación, y Star que tenía las manos entrelazadas cerca del rostro y miraba con un brillo muy singular a sus amigos.

Tanto Flash como Raven apartaron la vista y miraron el suelo. Raven uso sus poderes para ponerse la capucha al sentir como su rostro adquiría un tono muy similar al del rayo del traje de Kid Flash, y él por su lado deseaba cualquier distracción para poder desaparecer.

–No nada– dijo recordando que Chico Bestia había formulado una pregunta.

–Si eso veo– dijo el verde molesto.

Aunque su comentario fue ignorado ya que en ese momento Star se lanzo con fuerza sobre Raven para darle un abrazo. La hechicera perdió el equilibrio y estuvo por caer al suelo con el cuerpo de la tamaraneana sobre ella, pero Kid Flash se coloco detrás de ella y la sostuvo tomándola de los brazos. Aunque ese gesto hizo que Raven se ruborizara aun más.

–Amiga es glorioso que hayas encontrado el amor con Flash– dijo Star soltando a Raven y retrocediendo para mirar como Kid Flash aun sostenía a Raven.

–Viejo y tu decías que no había nada entre ustedes– dijo Cyborg guiñándole el ojo al chico que en ese momento estaba más rojo que amarillo por los comentarios.

–No malinterpreten chicos– dijo Raven soltándose del agarre de Kid Flash.

–Cierto, solo somos amigos.

–Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo– añadió molesto Chico Bestia.

–Hay que celebrar la unión de nuestros amigos– dijo Star animada.

–Concuerdo contigo Star– dijo Cyborg– ¿por qué no vamos al cine o al parque de diversiones?

–Suena estupendo– dijo Terra que caminaba y había escuchado el plan– pero yo creo que sería mejor ir al parque de diversiones ¿no crees Chico Bestia?– añadió llegando a su lado y abrazándolo.

–Si claro– concordó él aun molesto, pero correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia.

– ¿A alguien le importa lo que nosotros tengamos que decir? – pregunto Raven al notar los planes de sus amigos.

–Pues al parque de diversiones será– concluyo Cyborg.

–Glorioso iré a buscar al amigo Robin– dijo Star y salió volando en dirección a la azotea.

–Nosotros los veremos abajo– dijo Cyborg llevándose a Chico Bestia y a Terra, dándole a la nueva "pareja" algo de intimidad.

–Creo que no– se respondió a si misma Raven.

–Eso si que fue raro– dijo Kid Flash pasándose la mano por la cabeza al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Raven.

Ella lo miro y de inmediato ambos apartaron la mirada.

–Sera… mejor que bajemos… antes de que piensen que estamos haciendo otra cosa– dijo Raven algo incomoda por la situación en la que sus amigos pensaban que estaba metida.

Kid Flash asintió y por unos segundos pensó en alzarla en brazos y correr hasta el sótano pero rechazo la idea cuando recordó lo que sus amigos ya habían visto.

Cuando llegaron al sótano los tres titanes estaban esperándolos recargados en el auto T. A los pocos segundos llegaron Star y Robin. Cyborg encendió el coche y entraron con algo de dificultad, ya que ahora eran siete los titanes que habitaban la torre y el auto solo tenía espacio para cinco.

Terra opto por sentarse en el regazo de Chico Bestia y nadie tuvo objeción en que Raven se sentara en las piernas de Kid Flash, aunque ambos se sentían ligeramente incómodos ante la situación ya que no dejaban de recibir miradas de Star y de Cyborg, Star iba en medio y Cyborg y Robin en los asientos de adelante. Raven abrazo el respaldo del asiento de Robin y trato de no tener su cuerpo tan unido al de Kid Flash. Aunque claro eso era un poco difícil considerando el tamaño del carro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

–Amigo Flash– lo llamo Star rompiendo por fin el silencio. Él se giro y la miro esperando a que hablara– ¿Cómo es que te le declaraste a Raven?

Gracias a los poderes de Raven el estéreo del auto exploto.

– ¿Pero qué…? – pregunto Cyborg bajando la mirada al estéreo. Miro por el espejo a Raven y supo lo que ocurría.

–Lo siento Cyborg– dijo Raven aun apenada– te comprare otro.

–No te preocupes– dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa, pero sintiéndose mal al ver su nuevo estéreo destrozado y con una leve capa de humo negro saliendo de el.

– ¿Entonces?– pregunto Star a Kid Flash recordándole la pregunta.

Por su parte el velocista no sabía que debía responder. Evito cruzar mirada con el rostro de la alienígena y se removió incomodo en el asiento pensando en cómo zafarse de la pregunta, aunque al moverse rozo con una mano la cadera de Raven y ella sintió apretó el respaldo del asiento ante el roce.

–Star, Kid Flash y yo no…– comenzó a decir Raven al notar que Kid Flash no respondería, pero fue interrumpida por Terra.

–Miren, ya llegamos.

–Supongo que luego me lo dirán– dijo Star emocionada de llegar al parque.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron Raven se bajo con velocidad de su amigo. No quiso cruzar mirada con él pero supo que era posible que él también tuviera el mismo tono que ella.

–Bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?– pregunto Cyborg atrayendo la atención de todos.

–Yo quiero volver a subirme esa rueda enorme que da vueltas y que en veces se detiene en lo alto– dijo Star recordando la primera vez que se había subido*– Robin ¿me acompañas?

Robin deseaba pasar rato con Raven. Ya que a diferencia de los demás, él era el único que sabía que no ocurría nada entre ella y el velocista, pero como había pasado en la fiesta del regreso de Terra le pareció grosero negarse y acepto.

– Raven ¿a dónde quieres ir?– le pregunto Cyborg a su hermanita.

–A donde sea– dijo Raven.

– ¿Me acompañas por algo de comer?– le pregunto Kid Flash ignorando por completo la presencia de los titanes.

Ella asintió, ya que no deseaba pasar tiempo con los demás para recibir burlas de Cyborg o alguna que otra incomoda pregunta por parte de Star o alguien más, y se dirigieron a los puestos de comida con tres pares de ojos siguiéndolos.

Chico Bestia miraba con ojos recelosos como Raven se alejaba. El sentimiento de envía acompañado por algo de ira lo invadían últimamente cada segundo que Raven pasaba a solas con Kid Flash y ese caso no era la excepción. Podía sentir como la sensación de querer ir a su lado y golpear al velocista hasta sacar toda su frustración lo llenaba. Comenzó a seguir el camino que Kid Flash y Raven habían tomado pero Cyborg lo detuvo colocándole la mano sobre el hombro. Chico Bestia se giro para mirarlo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– le pregunto soltándolo y cruzando los brazos.

–Tengo hambre y ya que ellos van por algo de comer voy a acompañarlos– dijo y se giro para retomar su camino. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar Cyborg ya estaba frente a él.

–No lo harás– respondió– Raven te ha dado tu espacio cuando estas con Terra y tú vas a hacer lo mismo ahora. Además creo que TU novia quiere subirse a algún juego– dijo dando un gran énfasis en la palabra tu y apuntando con la mirada a Terra, que miraba con ilusión la montaña rusa.

Chico Bestia siguió la dirección de su mirada y camino hasta donde estaba Terra para invitarla a subir. Ella acepto y fueron a formarse para el juego. Mientras Cyborg saco su comunicador y llamo a Abeja para que se reuniera con él.

–Ten– dijo Kid Flash dándole una banderilla a Raven.

Ella tomo la salchicha y cuando sus dedos se cruzaron noto como Kid Flash se ruborizaba y apartaba la vista.

–Gracias– dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Kid Flash se sentó frente a ella y mantuvo la mirada en la mesa mientras bebía con rapidez una soda. Pero al sentir la familiar sensación de ser observado levanto la vista.

– ¿Crees que les dure mucho la emoción?– pregunto Kid Flash cuando diviso a Cyborg y a Abeja observarlos detrás de un puesto.

– ¿Perdón?– pregunto Raven sin saber a lo que se refería.

Kid Flash se limito a reírse suavemente y a apuntar con la mirada el punto en el que Abeja y Cyborg aun los observaban. Raven siguió la dirección de su mirada y en ese momento vio como sus dos amigos se ocultaban detrás del puesto.

Rodo los ojos y termino de comer. Alzo la vista y vio que estaba sola. Estaba por buscar a Kid Flash con la mirada pero en eso chico ya estaba sentado a su lado.

–Me pareció feo dejar que se quedaran solos– murmuro mirando el camino por el cual se acercaban Cyborg y Abeja algo apenados.

–Hola Raven.

–Hola Abeja.

–Voy por algo de comer– dijo Cyborg antes de sentarse– Abeja ¿quieres algo?

–Una soda– dijo ella con una sonrisa. Cyborg asintió y se encamino al puesto de bebidas.

Abeja miro con una sonrisa a los dos chicos y estos apartaron la mirada.

– ¿Y desde cuando salen?

Raven y Kid Flash se voltearon a ver y después miraron a Abeja.

–No somos pareja– dijo Raven– solo somos amigos.

–Lo que pasa es que los demás se han encargado de pensar que ocurre algo más entre nosotros y al parecer ya no son los únicos que lo piensan– añadió Kid Flash mirando a Abeja con un gesto de reproche pero con una sonrisa a la vez.

–No se preocupen nomas vine yo de la torre este, y nada a salido de mi boca– dijo algo apenada por el comentario– aunque ¿Por qué piensan que hay algo entre ustedes?

–Les parece extraño que nos llevemos bien siendo que apenas tengo pocos días en la torre– respondió Flash.

Abeja se limito a asentir y en ese momento Cyborg llego con la bebida de Abeja y con un hot dog. Se sentó y comenzó a comerlo y a hablar animadamente con Abeja.

–Raven– la llamo Kid Flash– ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – le pregunto en un tono que solo ella lograra escuchar al notar lo incomoda que se sentía la hechicera en aquel lugar tan ruidoso.

Ella se limito a asentir. Ambos se levantaron y se ganaron una mirada curiosa por parte de Cyborg.

–Vamos a un juego.

–Seguro– dijo Cyborg con un tono sarcástico.

Raven estuvo por responderle con algún reproche pero Kid Flash le puso una mano en el brazo para llamar su atención y negó con la cabeza. Ella asintió y camino detrás del chico.

– ¿Y qué opinas?– pregunto Cyborg apuntando con la cabeza a sus amigos.

Abeja pensó la respuesta por un rato y respondió divertida.

–Admito que nunca me lo espere y de no haberlo visto jamás te hubiera creído. Pero creo que deberías de averiguar bien lo que pasa entre ellos– la mirada que le dirigió Cyborg le hizo a Abeja decirlo lo que le había dicho Kid Flash.

–Es posible o que Raven aun no se sienta con la confianza o la seguridad de admitir lo que ocurre. Además si supieras las cosas que me ha tocado ver entre esos dos– dijo Cyborg recordando las múltiples veces que los había visto en una posición comprometedora.

–Cuenta– pidió Abeja con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Raven caminaba al lado de Kid Flash y notaba como él se emocionaba cuando veía algún juego con demasiada velocidad, pero que no se atrevía a mencionar nada ya que conocía su aberración hacía los juegos mecánicos. Se sintió ligeramente mal al pensar que el velocista no se la estaba pasando bien.

–Flash si quieres súbete a algún juego.

–No te preocupes Raven– dijo él rechazando la oferta aunque se notaba el pesar en su voz.

Siguieron caminando y pasaron a un lado de la montaña rusa. Una corriente de aire sacudió la capa de Raven por la velocidad que el carrito llevaba. Ella se acomodo la capa y vio la cara de emoción que tenía Kid Flash al ver a las personas gritar de alegría.

Por un momento recordó como él la había acompañado días atrás a la biblioteca y se sintió culpable de no devolverle el favor. Kid Flash se giro y le dedico una sonrisa. Continuaron caminando hasta que Raven se detuvo, Flash la miro confundió al ver que estaba detrás de la gente que hacía fila para subirse.

– ¿Qué haces?– le pregunto.

–Creo que es obvio ¿no?– respondió Raven pero al ver que Kid Flash le preguntaba en serio suspiro– ¿no quieres subir?– pregunto señalando con la cabeza la atracción.

–Pues… si– admitió él– pero tú no y…

–Si quiero subir– dijo Raven y trato de que el tono de su voz fuera convincente.

Kid Flash alzo la ceja pero acepto. Ya que fue testigo del enorme esfuerzo que hacía Raven por considerar siquiera subir a un juego. Se coloco a su lado y esperaron unos breves minutos para ingresar al juego.

Una vez acomodados en el carrito, Raven se sentía algo nerviosa. Nunca se había subido a un juego así por temor a que algo malo fuera a pasar. Sabía que ese tipo de juegos ocasionaban mucha emoción en las personas y en el estado en el que se encontraba no estaba totalmente segura de poder mantener al margen sus emociones. Pero una sola mirada hacía Kid Flash la convenció de que por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando bajaron los cinturones, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. Se repito mentalmente su mantra tratando de controlarse.

Kid Flash miro a Raven y casi pudo sentir sus nervios. Se acerco lo más que el carrito le permitía y coloco su mano sobre la de ella. Raven abrió los ojos y miro al chico. Él le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Raven asintió y sin tener control de lo que hacía, giro la mano que Kid Flash sostenía. Ese gesto le sorprendió demasiado al velocista pero sonrió y apretó la mano de la hechicera.

El juego comenzó a moverse y Raven de nuevo cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Apretó la mano de Kid Flash y espero a que todo terminara. Se concentro en tratar de que ninguna de sus emociones se saliera de control durante todo el juego. Se sorprendió cuando el juego se hubo detenido y ella había logrado mantener sus emociones al margen durante todo el tiempo.

A lo mejor el haber aceptado que Chico Bestia no era para ella y tener que reconocer que lo mejor era olvidarlo y volver a la forma en la que lo veía antes, como un amigo y un integrante más del equipo, le estaba devolviendo el control de sus poderes o podría ser algo más sus ojos viajaron hasta su mano, que seguía unida a la Kid Flash y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. Soltó su mano y bajo del juego. El chico estuvo a su lado en pocos segundos.

–Ves, te dije que todo saldría bien.

–Supongo que sí– dijo Raven, sintiéndose más aliviada ahora que todo había terminado– y ahora ¿a cuál te quieres subir?

Kid Flash sonrió al ver como Raven procuraba que él se divirtiera. Porque entonces eso significaba que él le interesaba y que disfrutaba de su compañía. Se sentía bien al notar que Raven parecía estar feliz a su lado. Aquello le hacía disfrutar más cuando estaban juntos, porque comprendía que el sentimiento de felicidad que tenía cuando estaba con ella era correspondido. Porque ¿Cuántas veces la persona que amas disfruta de tu compañía?

Cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo su mente se quedo atónito. ¿De verdad había pensado que amaba a la hechicera? Habían formado una gran amistad en los últimos días y disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Le gustaba sentir que tenía a alguien a quien proteger y a quien procurara mantener feliz o por lo menos calmada, pero tanto así para decirse a si mismo que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de Raven, quien alzo una ceja esperando a que le respondiera, y descubrió algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando estaba con Jinx solo que parecía que esta vez era más fuerte, si es que eso fuera posible, porque lo que había llegado a sentir por Jinx no se había comparado con nada que sintiera antes hacía alguna persona.

Volvió a mirar a Raven y comprendió en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron lo que sentía hacía ella. Por eso en el momento en el que ella entro a la torre aquella noche se había detenido para saludarla, por eso había ido a buscarla cuando se fue, por eso buscaba de todas las maneras posibles verla feliz, por eso no se había apartado de ella esa tarde hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien y por eso había deseado besarla hacía un par de horas.

La amaba y lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz y la sola idea de que ella lo pudiera ser con él lo alegro por dentro.

**Aquí dejo este capítulo y ahora no lo deje en suspenso lo cual es bueno. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber que tal les pareció. **

**Gracias:**

Miranda.- no te preocupes, gracias por tu comentario y también por decirme que he mejorado es gratificante saber que lo he logrado, aun hay alguno que otro detalle pero por lo menos es bueno saber que desde el primer capitulo hay una mejoría, gracias en verdad por seguir aconsejándome y por seguir mi historia

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- todo lo contrario de enojarme me alegra que me digas en que fallo, gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle en realidad se me paso, y yo también tuve ganas de matarme, por dejarlo hay aunque deje un gran avance en la relación de Kid Flash y Raven y eso es bueno por muy malo que haya sido que los hayan interrumpido pero así no dejaron de pensar el uno en el otro en todo el rato XD, y bueno la verdad es que siendo sincera no me acorde que entre Jinx y Cyborg hubo algo cuando él estuvo en la escuela por eso no lo puse pero en caso de que escriba otro fic de Raven y Kid Flash puedes estar segura de que pondré a esa pareja porque pensandolo se ven lindos juntos :3

Rose.- no te preocupes espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos y este también, y también espero que te hayan gustado todas mis historia se que no actualizo mucho en veces y lo siento pero por es que tiendo a concentrarme en dos historias por un tiempo, y por ahora me concentrare en esta y en marcas rojas, pero como ya terminare la segunda me concentrare en otra y sobre lo de Red–X y Raven creeme que he leído todas las historias de esa chica, incluyendo la de in memoriam, y en realidad es una escritora muuuuuy buena.

InmortalRose .- aquí traigo este capitulo espero que te guste y yo también maldigo a esos tres por haberlos interrumpido pero bueno era para que no dejaran de pensar en el otro por un largo rato y perdón porque me tarde un poco ya no pasara lo prometo.

crisgatita-chan.- yo tampoco me imagine un fic de Raven y Kid Flash y tampoco que y lo escribiera pero un día se me vino la idea y dije ¿Por qué no? y aquí está, y no te preocupes mi inspiración no morirá por un largo rato ya que como estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre y lo utilizare para escribir los capítulos más largos.

minina16.- aunque hayan sido los tres el verdadero idiota fue Chico Bestia por decidir hablar, aunque tienes mucha razón no dejaron de pensar en el otro en ningún momento y aquí esta el capitulo como prueba. Y que bueno que me perdonas, mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo lo hubiera subido también hoy pero no pude porque era demasiado corto y no me pareció buena idea subirlo así de corto pero lo subiere mañana lo prometo.

Johannita chan.- gracias por comentar y yo también soy fanatica de Raven con Robin (Red–X y Chico Bestia) pero un día se me ocurrió esta idea y me pareció bueno subirla, es bueno saber que a la gente le gusto y que la consideres interesante y bien redactada gracias.

hilda.-no te preocues y estabas en lo correcto sobre Chico Bestia aunque no estaba solo, es el único que puede decirlo por celos, mal por él pero bien porque Raven ya esta olvidándolo y se empezó a fijar en Kid Flash, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Bueno espero que sigan pasando una buena navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y que Dios los bendiga a ustedes y a su familia. **

**¿review?**


	8. La posibilidad que tú y yo

**Bueno traigo este capitulo con algo de demora y una disculpa, pero bueno aquí lo dejo y espero que les guste y también que hayan pasado un buen inicio y fin de año, les deseo lo mejor en este 2012 (ya me puse sentimental así que mejor dejo el tema) **

**No pude ni actualizar este fic ni el de Marcas Rojas porque me fui a pasar año nuevo a una cabaña con mi familia, pero ya estoy de regreso y traire el ultimo capitulo de Marcas Rojas entre el lunes y el martes y el sig capitulo de este fic antes del fin de semana y ya dejo de aburrirlos con esto. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

**8.- La posibilidad que túy yo…**

– ¿Flash?– le pregunto Raven al ver la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del chico.

Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

–Podríamos ir a una atracción más tranquila.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Qué te parece si una vez escoges tú y después yo?

–Bien, pero yo elegí la montaña rusa– dijo Raven.

Flash asintió y pensó por un momento a qué lugar podrían ir y que Raven no se sintiera tan presionada por pensar en perder el control. Alzo la vista y vio lo que parecía ser una casa embrujada. Sonrió y miro a Raven.

–Vamos ahí– dijo señalando el lugar.

Raven siguió la dirección de su mirada y acepto. No es que la idea de entrar a una casa embrujada la entusiasmara, pero prefería mil veces eso a subir a otro juego y tener que concentrarse.

Entraron y comenzaron a caminar por un viejo pasillo, lleno de retratos que los seguían con los ojos. De ahí entraron a un elevador y bajaron a un cuarto lleno de ataúdes. Recorrieron el tramo mirando a su alrededor. Pasaron al lado de dos ataúdes que estaban muy pegados y de los cuales salieron dos vampiros con los brazos extendidos empujándolos y haciendo que se mantuvieran unidos por unos cuantos minutos. Ambos sintieron como sus rostros adquirían el ya tan conocido tono rojo y se escucho como uno de los ataúdes de atrás explotaba.

Por suerte para ambos los vampiros bajaron los brazos y volvieron a sus ataúdes, permitiéndoles continuar con su recorrido con algo de rapidez. Después entraron a un viejo cementerio, del cual varios esqueletos se levantaron emitiendo una risa macabra. Raven bufo al verlos y continuo caminando.

Pasaron por un par de habitaciones en las que el escenario empeoraba. Aunque no se podía decir que en algún momento Raven hubiera sentido miedo por la "aterradora" casa. Kid Flash no había prestado mucha atención a la casa, estaba sumido en todos los momentos que había vivido con la hechicera.

–Fue… interesante– dijo Raven cuando salieron de la casa.

–Eso creo– murmuro Kid Flash– te toca.

Raven miro a todos lados y vio el juego de las tazas. Señalo con la cabeza y Kid Flash asintió.

Al igual que en la montaña rusa, Raven logro mantener sus poderes controlados y se permitió disfrutar el juego, incluso cuando por la velocidad que llevaba la taza su cuerpo se apretó con el de Kid Flash, aplastándolo un poco y dejándolo con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando se bajaron Kid Flash pensó en otra atracción tranquila, ya que parecía que cada quien estaba escogiendo un juego que le gustara al otro. Se le ocurrió la casa de los espejos, aunque fuera algo similar a la casa embrujada no había otro atracción que se le pudiera llamar tranquila, a excepción del túnel del amor y se negaba siquiera a pensar en llevar a Raven a ese lugar puesto que conocía la aberración que le tenía la gótica a las cosas cursis.

Caminaron por un montón de puestos, en los que la gente se encontraba tratando inútilmente de ganar premios.

–Hola chicos– dijo Terra sosteniendo un pequeño oso de peluche– ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

–Bien– dijo Kid Flash– ¿y ustedes?

–Pues… bien hasta que Chico Bestia vio aquel puesto y no ha querido ir a otro lugar hasta poder ganar algo.

Los tres se acercaron hasta donde estaba el joven verde tratando de poder derribar una torre de botellas de plástico.

– ¿Y a donde iban?– pregunto Terra.

–A la casa de los espejos– dijo Kid Flash.

– ¿No se quieren quedar con nosotros?– pregunto Chico Bestia, tratando de que ya no pasaran tiempo solos.

Aquella pregunta le extraño tanto a Kid Flash como a Raven, que se miraron rápidamente. Kid Flash espero a que Raven respondiera, aunque interiormente deseaba que ella se negara y así pudieran continuar con su camino. Raven se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

–Kid Flash te reto– dijo Chico Bestia refiriéndose al puesto.

El velocista acepto no muy seguro de aquello. Y comenzaron a lanzar las pelotas en dirección a los botes.

–Supongo que se van a tardar un poco– dijo Terra recargándose en un puesto y mirando distraídamente el peluche que llevaba en las manos– Raven lamento lo que ocurrió hace unas horas yo estaba de malas y supongo que me desquite contigo, lo siento.

A Raven la pareció extraña aquella disculpa pero supo la mirada que le dirigió Terra que era sincera.

–No te preocupes, también lo siento.

Terra sabia que con aquello Raven la perdonaba pero por unos días procuraría mantenerse alejada de ella para evitar que otra pelea volviera a ocurrir.

Raven vio como Chico Bestia y Kid Flash trataban de derribar las botellas. El contemplar a su amigo al lado del chico que pensó amar la confundió.

En otro momento le hubiera costado apartar la vista de Chico Bestia pero notaba que en raras ocasiones lo miraba. Su atención estaba centrada en el chico vestido de amarillo, quien se reía al ver como Chico Bestia no lograba rozar si quiera las botellas. El sonido de su risa le trajo una sensación que no supo explicar, se parecía a lo que había sentido cuando Chico Bestia estaba cerca de ella o cuando la tocaba, pero a la vez era diferente. No se podía decir que con mayor o menor intensidad… solo diferente.

Su piel se erizaba pero no resultaba ser desagradable, al contrario, por más que no deseara admitirlo le encantaba sentir aquello al escuchar esa risa. Y también le encantaba sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando miraba al chico a los ojos y el perderse en ellos le resultaba demasiado atrayente para intentar evitarlo.

En ese momento Kid Flash alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Raven. Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando se sumergió en los ojos azules del chico. Él le dedico la misma tierna sonrisa que mostraba tan seguido y Raven sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojo intenso. Aparto la vista y cruzo los brazos.

Recordó lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y el deseo de que se repitiera se planto en su mente. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, pero sabía que resultaría inútil porque era lo que su corazón en verdad quería. Quería estar con él, que la volviera a abrazar como había hecho y que le volviera a hacer sentir esa tranquilidad que solo con él podía sentir.

Kid Flash la miraba extrañado y estaba por acercarse a preguntarle si le ocurría algo pero Chico Bestia capto su atención dándole una de las pelotas. Él la tomo aun confundido y la aventó sin siquiera fijarse en la dirección.

–Felicidades joven– dijo el señor que atendía el puesto– escoja un premio.

Kid Flash se sorprendió al escuchar que había ganado. Miro a Raven, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y después miro el puesto. La mayoría de los peluches que había ahí eran demasiado llamativos o grandes. Pero uno que estaba escondido entre tantos colores capto su atención.

–Deme ese– dijo señalándolo.

El dueño lo miro como si estuviera loco. Pero no objeto nada y bajo un pequeño cuervo negro. Se lo dio y Kid Flash lo miro, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era feo o demasiado simple, pero él supo que era el indicado. Con una sonrisa camino hasta Raven, ella alzo el rostro y se despego del puesto.

–Toma– dijo dándole el cuervo.

Ella bajo la mirada y observo el peluche. Jamás había considerado que un regalo pudiera ser la razón por la que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría o le pareciera la cosa más tierna del mundo, pero en ese momento, al sostener el pequeño cuervo entre sus manos, sintió a su corazón dar ese brinco de alegría y vio al cuervo como un detalle muy tierno.

–Gracias– dijo después de unos segundos de observar el cuervo.

– ¿Te gusta?

–Sí– y él pudo ver en sus ojos que su respuesta era sincera.

Chico Bestia observaba la escena apretando los dientes y los puños. La vez que él le había dado el peluche a Raven ella no había mostrado tanto interés y eso que había sido más grande que ese cuervo. Pero al ver la chispa de alegría que había en sus ojos dejo de apretar los dientes y poco a poco dejo de ejercer fuerza en sus manos. Ella nunca mostraba sus sentimientos con nadie y si ahora lo hacía con Flash alguna razón debía de haber y aquella miraba lo dejaba claro.

Chico Bestia suspiro bajando la vista. Que caso tenía que siguiera molestándose al verlos juntos. Después de todo cuando trajo a Terra ya ni siquiera se había preocupado por ver como se encontraba Raven. Incluso se había comportado grosero con ella, cosa que nunca hacía. Era lógico que al ver la forma en la que la trataba, Kid Flash hubiera aprovechado para tratar de llegar al corazón de la gótica y al ver la forma en la que Raven lo miraba se podía decir que lo había logrado.

Kid Flash y Raven se despidieron y continuaron con su camino. Chico Bestia observo cómo se alejaba de él la chica que se daba ahora cuenta amaba y jamás seria suya.

– ¿Chico Bestia?– lo llamo Terra– ¿estás bien?

–Si– respondió él algo distante.

–Me alegra– dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

Él joven verde se dio cuenta del mal que hacía al estar con Terra y amar a Raven. Se soltó del agarre de la rubia con delicadeza. Ella se giro confundida, pero Chico Bestia evito su mirada. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a mirarla.

–Terra no puedo seguir con esto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto ella.

–No puedo estar contigo cuando solo te veo como una amiga– término por decir Chico Bestia– lo siento– añadió cuando vio como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas– pero no me parece sincero estar contigo cuando amo a alguien más.

Terra aparto la mirada y trato de contener las lágrimas.

– ¿Y esa persona te corresponde?

–No– admitió Chico Bestia mirando por donde Raven y Kid Flash habían desaparecido– pero no quiero ser deshonesto contigo.

–Bueno en ese caso– dijo Terra sintiendo aun la pequeña esperanza de que aun pasara algo entre ella y Chico Bestia– me da gusto que seas sincero y te deseo lo mejor.

–Gracias– dijo Chico Bestia– y se que tu encontraras a alguien mejor que yo.

Después de que dijo eso ambos se sumergieron en un extraño silencio que ninguno sabia como romper.

–Pero aun somos amigos– dijo Terra con una sonrisa, Chico Bestia le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió– te reto a una carrera.

Los dos salieron corriendo tratando de dejar atrás los sentimientos de tristeza que los embargaban.

Después de que Raven y Kid Flash salieran de la casa de los espejos decidieron sentarse por unos minutos. Ya había anochecido y no faltaba mucho para que los llamaran para regresar a casa.

–Raven…– comenzó a decir, ella levanto la mirada y espero a que continuara– ¿alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad que algo pasara entre tu…?

Pero fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta porque en ese momento llegaron Star, Robin y Cyborg.

–Hola amigos– dijo Star sentándose a su lado– teníamos rato buscándolos.

–Empezábamos a preguntarnos si ya se habían ido o se escondían de nosotros– dijo Cyborg en tono burlón.

– ¿Donde dejaste a Abeja?– pregunto Kid Flash pasando por alto su comentario y notando la ausencia de la otra titán– cuando los dejamos se veía que estabas demasiado cómodo con ella.

–Ella tuvo que irse más temprano– dijo Cyborg algo nervioso– por cierto ¿vieron a Bestita y a Terra?

–Estuvimos con ellos hace como una hora, estaban en los puestos cuando los dejamos– dijo Raven.

–Sera mejor llamarlos– comento Robin– ya es tarde y debemos volver.

Saco el comunicador y los llamo.

–Amiga ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?– pregunto Star notando el peluche de Raven.

Ella se encogió en hombros y se lo enseño. Star lo tomo entre sus manos y a pesar de que estaba algo lúgubre lo encontró lindo. Se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Se lo ganaste en unos de esos puestos de juegos?– pregunto dirigiéndose a Kid Flash.

–Sí.

–Que romántico– dijo Star.

Terra y Chico Bestia llegaron a los pocos segundos jadeando y con una cierta tristeza en el rostro. Todos los miraron extrañados pero nadie pregunto nada, era común que salieran con sus ocurrencias. Después se dirigieron al auto T y nuevamente se acomodaron como habían venido.

Raven aun se sentía incomoda sentándose sobre las piernas de Kid Flash, pero tampoco se diría que tuviera otra opción, se sentía agotada al haber controlado tanto sus emociones en los juegos mecánicos como para pensar en la idea de irse volando a casa. Aunque cuando el auto estuvo andando y después de haber colocado el cuervo entre sus piernas, se abrazo del respaldo del asiento de Robin.

Recargo la cabeza en el respaldo y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban al escuchar el suave sonido del motor. Sus brazos se aflojaron un poco del agarre del respaldo y se quedo dormida.

En una pequeña vuelta el cuerpo de la gótica se deslizo hasta quedar recargado en el pecho de Kid Flash y con la cabeza apoyada suavemente en su hombro. Él sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y bajo la vista. Se olvido del sonrojo al ver la expresión que ella tenía en el rostro.

Mostraba tanta paz y aquello basto para conmoverlo. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y la rodeo con los brazos, ignorando por primera vez las miradas que le dedicaban el resto de los titanes. Recargo su cabeza en la de ella y miro por la ventana, deseando que Cyborg se tardara un poco más y sintiendo como un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Raven despertó al sentir como una suave textura entraba en contacto con su piel. Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor. A pesar de que la oscuridad reinaba el lugar reconoció su habitación. Giro los ojos al observar la silueta de Kid Flash a su lado.

–Lo siento– dijo él levantando las manos– se que no dejas que nadie entre pero te quedaste dormida y no me pareció buena idea dejarte en el auto.

Raven asintió un poco confundida. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos cuando estaban de regreso.

–Gracias– dijo sentándose en su cama.

–Bueno… yo… me voy– dijo el velocista algo nervioso.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y desapareció cerrando la puerta. Raven estaba por volverse a acostar y permitir a su cuerpo descansar cuando una luz entro por su puerta. En un parpadeo tuvo a Kid Flash frente a su cama. El chico se inclino con rapidez y después de darle un beso en la mejilla volvió a desaparecer, cerrando la puerta con su partida y dejando a la hechicera sumergida en la oscuridad.

Raven escucho como el vaso que estaba a un lado de la cama explotaba. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, justo donde los labios del pelirrojo habían estado segundos antes. Una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y, aun con la mano en la mejilla, se acostó para dormir.

Se levanto al sentir un pequeño bulto en su espalda. Lo miro y se percato de que era el cuervo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y recordó el momento en que Kid Flash se lo había obsequiado. Se había percatado que sentía algo diferente hacía su compañero. Le costaba un poco explicar esa emoción, o ¿acaso eso se decía para no querer aceptar que era posible que ya no sintiera más que amistad y confianza hacía él? Esos pensamientos sumados a lo que acaba de pasar la hacían sentirse más confundida.

Sacudió la cabeza y bufo al pensar en aquellas cosas. Se acostó y sin poder evitarlo abrazo el cuervo de peluche. Cerró los ojos pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tal vez se había dormido demasiado tiempo en el auto y ahora no se sentía tan casada como hacía rato.

Se volvió a levantar y dejo el pequeño cuervo en la cama. Tomo el espejo que le servía como portal a su mente y se transporto ahí, no muy segura de querer escuchar la verdad. En cuanto llego noto como todas sus personalidades se silenciaban al verla.

–Hola Raven– dijo Inteligencia hablando por todas.

– ¿Es verdad?– pregunto Raven, ignorando el saludo y llenado al grano.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Siento algo más por Kid Flash?

Alegría estaba por responder pero inteligencia alzo la mano para silenciarla. Ella asintió pero la sonrisa de su rostro creció y se le pudo notar un brillo en los ojos muy parecido al que Star solía tener.

–Creo que tú ya conoces la respuesta– respondió Inteligencia.

Raven noto que sus personalidades estaban por añadir algo más y no deseo escucharlo. Se tele transporto a su habitación. Dejo el espejo sobre la mesita de noche y se dejo caer en la cama más confundida.

¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Quería a Kid Flash más que como un amigo? eso no podía ser. Amaba a Chico Bestia a pesar de que él estuviera con Terra, a pesar de sus comentarios groseros hacía ella y a pesar de sus estúpidos chistes. Por más que tratara de ignorar sus sentimientos aceptaba que estaba enamorada del gracioso del grupo.

O ¿era una mentira a la que se aferraba para no querer aceptar que al que en verdad amaba era a Kid Flash? Podía ser cierto, todo pasa por algo y él había aparecido justo cuando ella sentía que se desmoronaba al ver a Chico Bestia con Terra. Y era él quien siempre estaba cuando ella necesitaba una sonrisa o unas palabras de apoyo. Además él era el único que lograba llenarla de aquella extraña paz y en quien no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa que le había dedicado el velocista cuando estaban en la feria, minutos antes de ganarle el cuervo, se cruzo por su mente. Había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba al punto de querer salirse del pecho cuando se había sumergido en aquellos ojos azules y al contemplar aquella sonrisa que estaba cargada de ternura y… ¿cariño?

–Esto no puede ser– dijo Raven negando con la cabeza y tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

Se acomodo en la cama y, por más que no quisiera, tomo el cuervo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos sintiendo una pequeña calidez recorrer su cuerpo.

**Por aquí le dejo hasta ahora, espero que estén alegres con el capitulo y si no es así pues dejen un review para saber que no les pareció y si les gusto también…**

**Gracias:**

minina16.- gracias por seguir dejando reviews aunque solo digan continúala eso motiva porque me hace saber que les sigue gustando, y sobre Chico Bestia pobre de él porque tuvo la oportunidad y la rechazo lindo y bonito (en realidad no, fue feo y cruel) pero lo bueno es que Raven ya lo supero y solo tiene ojitos para Kid Flash y más ahora que le regalo un cuervito (en realidad ese detalle me gusto y disfrute mucho escribiéndolo)

ashira23.- aquí traigo la continuación espero que te guste.

crisgatita-chan.- espero que también este capitulo te haya gustado y bueno a mi en lo personal me encanto el detalle del cuervo aunque fuera algo predecible que le iba a ganar un premio pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado.

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- que bueno que te haya gustado el final, espero que también te haya gustado este, a mi me gusto que le diera el detalle aunque fuera predecible, pero me pareció tierno y eso que trato de que no sea tan meloso pero bueno no puedo evitarlo XD, y bueno ya vimos lo que paso con Chico Bestia y en los siguientes capítulos se vera lo que hara :O, pero eso vendrá después, y gracias por tus comentarios son alentadores y en verdad me alegra que te guste como escribo y que no lo consideres aburrido eso motiva a hacer las cosas mejores y espero que este capitulo haya salido bien =)

hilda.- gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te guste la historia, yo también creo que Kid Flash es tierno y más con este capitulo, y a mi tampoco me importa mucho que pase con Terra porque no me agrada (por muy pacifica que la ponga aquí) pero bueno tendremos que ver que pasa con los siguientes capítulos.

alex.- ya se dio cuenta ella y ya vino un beso (aunque fuera en la mejilla, pero algo es algo) aunque el real vendrá más pronto lo prometo aunque ya vendrán más escenas tiernas de estos dos =)

**todo por ahora espero que se den un tiempo para dejar algún review…**

**y por cierto feliz 2012**


	9. Compartiendo contigo

**Antes de que muriera la inspiracion en mi cabeza decidi escribir este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y bueno tambien aqui hay un avance en la relacion de Raven y Kid Flash :O, y ya no los distraigo con esto y dejo que comienzen. **

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

**9.- Compartiendo contigo.**

Kid Flash estaba en su habitación acostado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y mirando un punto fijo del techo. Hacía unas horas había aceptado que estaba enamorado de la hechicera, y ese pensamiento se había reafirmado cuando ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos y más cuando se armo de valor para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no se hubiera quedado para ver que reacción tenía la gótica no se arrepentía para nada.

Además de que cada segundo que recordaba los momentos que estaba a su lado sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado se posaba en su rostro. Que de inmediato se borraba al pensar que ella seguía enamorada de Chico Bestia y que por eso podía ser que ella jamás le respondiera.

Aunque ella había decidido olvidarlo esa tarde, antes de que los demás los encontraran, le había confesado que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar a Chico Bestia y continuar viéndolo como un amigo. Además se había percatado de que Raven había actuado diferente cuando estaban con Terra y Chico Bestia, no había visto un atisbo de dolor en los ojos de su amiga al ver a los chicos juntos. Y tampoco había visto que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando iban en el auto y que Terra iba sobre Chico Bestia. Eso debía significar algo ¿no?

Y ella también había estado por besarlo, no se había apartado en ningún momento de él y tampoco había mostrado molestia cuando él alzo un poco su rostro para que sus labios se unieran, al contrario hubiera dejado que la besara si los demás no los hubieran encontrado, también eso contaba ¿verdad?

Recordó la mirada que le dirigió cuando le regalo el cuervo. Por más que Raven lo tratara de ocultar había podido percibir algo de alegría en sus ojos y casi podía jurar que ella le había dirigido una extraña mirada, con una pizca de cariño. No estaba seguro de que eso había demostrado su mirada pero decidió aferrarse a esa idea y dormirse recordando su mirada y la sensación que tuvo cuando sus labios se posaron en la mejilla de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente Kid Flash se levanto y miro el reloj con los ojos cansados. Marcaba las diez y media de la mañana, algo tarde considerando que por lo general se levantaba temprano. Salió de la cama y se metió a bañar para espantar el sueño. Después se vistió tranquilamente y salió a de su habitación para comer algo.

Cuando entro a la cocina se encontró con Cyborg, Robin, Star y Raven sentados en la mesa, discutiendo de algún tema. Se acerco y se sentó en una de las sillas libres.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días amigo Flash– dijo Star alegre– ¿crees que podrías darnos tu opinión sobre un asunto?

–Sí.

–Queremos que vengan los demás titanes para una celebración…– comenzó la alienígena.

– ¿Pero que no estuvieron aquí hace una semana?– interrumpió Kid Flash algo extrañado.

–Eso mismo dijimos nosotros– replico Robin, refiriéndose a Raven y a él.

–Viejo no tenias que decirle que Raven no estaba de acuerdo con que vinieran– le reprocho Cyborg a Robin, recibiendo miradas confusas por parte de los demás– obviamente apoyara la decisión de su novia y Star y yo queremos ver a los demás titanes.

Raven dejo la taza de té en la mesa y fulmino a Cyborg con la mirada por su comentario. El mitad robot al ver la reacción de su hermanita no pudo evitar una carcajada sonora, que sobresalto un poco a los demás titanes.

– ¿No dirás que eres tú quien que quiere ver de nuevo a Abeja?– pregunto Kid Flash cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Ah… yo–dijo Cyborg interrumpiendo su risa– no, porque Star también quiere ver a los demás y decidimos invitarlos.

–Vamos amigo, por favor– suplico Star con las manos unidas cerca del rostro y acercándose demasiado a Kid Flash.

Raven se molesto un poco al ver la cercanía que tenía la pelirroja con el velocista y se contuvo las ganas de lanzarla lejos con sus poderes. Pero en lugar de eso se recargo en la barra, poniéndose la capucha con sus poderes y cruzando los brazos.

–Yo no tengo ninguna objeción– afirmo el pelirrojo tomando un pedazo de pan y retrocediendo con todo y silla de Star.

–Tres contra dos– canto Cyborg victorioso– supongo que los demás vendrán.

– ¿Olvidas a Terra y a Chico Bestia?– dijo Robin.

Cyborg bufo ante la pregunta. Conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo, jamás se negaría a una buena fiesta y estaba seguro de que Terra apoyaría la decisión de Chico Bestia, además de que conocía el gusto de la rubia por convivir con los demás titanes. La pequeña batalla estaba ganada y quisieran o no quisieran el resto de los titanes vendría.

Robin y Raven se dedicaron una mirada de frustración y después cada uno enfoco un punto diferente.

Faltaban alrededor de tres horas para que los demás titanes llegaran a la torre y Raven decidió aprovecharlos para leer un rato, sabía que una vez iniciada la fiesta tardaría bastante en terminar y que no conseguiría tener un minuto de paz con el bullicio que se apoderaría de la torre. Hubiera aprovechado el tiempo para meditar o volver a ver a sus emociones, pero no se sentía muy segura de querer hablar con ellas de nuevo y tampoco sentía que alcanzaría la concentración para poder meditar.

Tomo el libro que había comprado la primera vez que salió con Kid Flash de la mesa y se sentó en el sillón. Le parecía extraño leerlo sin que el pelirrojo estuviera cerca ya que se había vuelto una pequeña costumbre que ella leyera mientras él jugaba con Cyborg o mirara distraídamente la televisión a su lado.

Frunció el ceño al pensar al darse cuenta que le disgustaba la idea de leer sin que él estuviera cerca.

–Hola Raven.

–Hola Flash– respondió tratando de sonar indiferente y sin despegar la mirada del libro.

–¿Es el libro que compraste la otra vez?– ella se limito a asentir.

Él se sentó del otro lado del sillón y mantuvo la vista en el suelo, extrañado de que ella estuviera leyendo sin él. Prácticamente se le había hecho hábito disfrutar de la compañía de Raven mientras ella leía y él trataba de mantenerse ocupado sin apartarse de su lado. Pero por más que lo pensara no tenía que extrañarse de nada, Raven leía desde antes de que se conocieran y lo seguiría haciendo si él estaba o no.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro al pensar que esa costumbre se podía llegar a perder, ya que él en verdad disfrutaba el estar cerca de ella.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada disimuladamente y sonrió al descubrir que la hechicera lo estaba mirando. Raven aparto la vista rápidamente y la volvió a posar en si libro. El chico se rió suavemente y bajo la mirada. Pero después de unos segundos la miro sonriendo.

–Raven– dijo atrayendo su atención– ¿podrías leer en voz alta?

Ella se quedo algo atónita en ese momento. Alzo la vista, aun sintiéndose apenada por lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos. Se limito a asentir después de unos segundos y comenzó a leer en voz alta, algo que nunca había hecho, excepto para recitar un conjuro.

A Kid Flash le alegro el ver como Raven leía para él y aunque hubiera partes que no comprendía o palabras que le resultaban demasiado extrañas no interrumpió a la gótica. El sonido de su voz lo relajaba y le causaba una extraña sensación difícil de explicar. Se recargo en el respaldo y contemplo a la chica que amaba. Pero se despego después de que una idea le cruzo la mente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se levanto de un salto del sillón y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Raven. Se acerco un poco más a ella fingiendo leer una parte que no había comprendido.

Raven se distrajo un poco al sentir la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso?– le pregunto señalando la palabra que no comprendía.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de acortar la distancia y recargarse en el hombro de Kid Flash para continuar leyendo. Enfoco su vista en la palabra que él apuntaba y comenzó a explicarle.

Kid Flash sonrió cuando noto que Raven no hacía ademan de separarse de él. Sintiendo el mismo valor que lo invadió la noche anterior paso el brazo por el respaldo del sillón, dejándolo muy cerca de los hombros de Raven y coloco la otra mano en el libro, sobre la de ella. Raven sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante eso, pero no aparto la mano.

En lugar de eso se giro un poco hacía el velocista y acerco el libro a él. Kid Flash comprendió lo que ella quería decir con eso y una risa algo apenada salió de sus labios.

–¿Segura?

–Me lo preguntas como si leyeras horrible.

–Es que si lo hago– respondió él algo nervioso.

–Se mejora con la practica– lo alentó Raven.

Él asintió y comenzó a leer donde Raven se había quedado.

Ella observo como él leía y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio el esfuerzo que él hacía por querer estar a su lado. Se recargo en el respaldo y fue cuando sintió el brazo del pelirrojo. Lo miro de reojo y observo como una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Aquello le infundió algo de valor y se atrevió a recargar la cabeza en el hombro del velocista y contemplar el libro.

En un principio se sintió algo incomoda y estaba por levantarse cuando sintió como el brazo de Kid Flash giraba en su espalda y colocaba su mano sobre su brazo. Poco a poco Raven relajo el cuerpo y continuo disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos.

En ese momento Chico Bestia entro a la sala, pero su presencia no fue percibida por ninguno de los dos. Aunque claro el joven verde sintió punzadas de celos al ver como Kid Flash tenía abrazada a Raven y como ella tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro. Dio unos cuantos pasos para saber que estaban haciendo. Se levanto de puntitas aun sin ser visto por los dos titanes y observo como tenían un libro en medio y Kid Flash era quien lo leía.

De pronto una risa escapo de los labios de Raven cuando el velocista pronuncio mal una palabra, lo corrigió al tiempo que él dejada salir una risa y recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Chico Bestia Se contuvo las ganas de ir a separarlos y se limito a salir de la sala con la cabeza baja.

Se sentía molesto con Raven por dejar que Kid Flash estuviera así de cerca de ella, por dejar que la llevara a donde él quisiera y por mostrarse alegre cuando estaban juntos. Molesto con Kid Flash por haberle regalado el cuervo a Raven, por haber dejado que ella se durmiera en sus brazos y por haber conseguido provocar una risa en ella. Pero principalmente se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Raven antes, por haberla tratado mal días atrás, por haber lastimado a Terra y por amar a Raven sabiendo que ella no le correspondía.

Continúo caminando hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, decidido a sacar toda su frustración practicando un poco y convencido con cada paso que daba que Raven jamás seria para él, hiciera lo que hiciera, y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo ella era feliz con Kid Flash. Cuando llego al cuarto se acerco hasta un saco de box y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

**Sé que este capítulo esté más corto que el anterior, pero tuve que cortarle aquí porque en el sig. Capitulo ya vendrán más cosas :O, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir pronto la continuación por ahora duermo tranquila sabiendo que ya termine la otra historia y ya subí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado…**

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- primero que nada feliz 2012, y que bueno saber que no esta tan meloso como me imaginaba, en realidad no quería que la historia derramara miel cada cinco minutos aunque si quería que hubiera una que otra escena romántica entre Raven y Kid Flash, y bueno Star es demasiado acosadora, pobre Robin ni siquiera lo deja estar cinco segundos a solas con Raven mugre pelirroja, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

InmortalRose.- no te preocupes, ya somos dos enfermas, por cierto espero que te mejores. y si Terra y Chico Bestia terminaron, para alegría de algunos jeje, y si a mi también me pareció tierno poner lo del cuervito y más la conclusión a la que Raven llego al final…

minina16.- lo sé, imposible no enamorarse de una persona así y más si es Kid Flash jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, y aunque me tarde prometo terminar la historia, así como me tarde meses con MR pero al final lo termine (para descanso de mi consciencia jaja) y el beso ya pronto vendrá lo prometo XD

alex.- me gusto tu idea de una pelea entre ambos chicos (más entre Chico Bestia y Kid Flash, porque si pobre Kid Flash si es contra Robin lo mata y Raven se queda sin flas D: ) así que creo que la usare, siempre que no te moleste, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también =)

BubbleGumer.- me alegra, yo le tome cariño a la pareja un día que se me ocurrió la idea y más ahora que escribo el fic, y bueno algún día terminara pero será muy lejano porque aun tengo muchas ideas para el fic, razón por la cual aun no ha habido un beso entre Raven y Kid Flash, para que dure más jaja

crisgatita-chan.- que bueno que te haya gustado, por predecible que haya sido XD, espero que este capitulo también te guste y ya pronto vendrán más cosas de ellos dos =)

hilda.- que bueno que te guste, y por ahora puedes estar segura de que no terminara pronto porque tengo muchas ideas en mi loca cabeza jaja, feliz año y no la abandonare lo juro.

Deeestiny.- si lo sé, bastante raro siendo que en la serie ni se hablan pero bueno a mi también me encanto la idea de verlos juntos, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Alanaroth.- qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia y la pareja, créeme que yo tampoco había pensado en esta pareja pero un día se me ocurrió y bueno ya sabemos lo que paso, espero que este capítulo que guste

Marie.- bueno no hubo tanto drama pero si bastantes celos por parte de Chico Bestia y algo de cariño entre Raven y Kid Flash, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo…

Johannita chan.- bueno ya veremos como lo toma Robin ahora ya vimos como lo tomo Chico Bestia, pobre saco de box DX, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores =)

**Bueno no digo fecha pero pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, espero que este les haya gustado y que se den un tiempo para dejar un review por fa =)**


	10. Él se adelanto

**En verdad una disculpa por la tardanza, aunque hubiera dicho que en esta semana tenía una actualización pensaba en subir el capitulo antes no ahora, pero bueno es que mi escuela tuvo la loca idea de hacer "una semana cultural" para que no uniéramos más (un desperdicio de tiempo en verdad pero bueno) y toda la semana anduve de un lado a otro consiguiendo las cosas que nos pedían pero gracias a Dios que ya acabo (en verdad lo agradezco) así que ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo escribí este capítulo (que es más largo que el anterior y eso es bueno) espero que sea de su agrado **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**10.- Él se adelanto. **

Pasaron un par de horas para que todos los titanes llegaran a la torre y la fiesta iniciara. La alegría y diversión reinaban la sala de la torre. Las risas de todos los titanes se perdían en el aire y varias conversaciones eran interrumpidas por el sonido de la música y eran sustituidas por varias parejas que decidían comenzar a bailar.

Raven había sido obligada por Star esa vez a permanecer toda la fiesta en la sala y a "disfrutar" todo el bullicio que había. La hija de Trigon no muy convencida de pensar que la segunda opción fuera posible se limito a sentarse en el sillón y mirar distraídamente por la ventada deseando que la fiesta terminara ya.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Robin se sentó a su lado. Le pareció un poco extraño que él no estuviera siendo acaparado por Star como solía ocurrir la mayoría de las veces y una simple mirada hacía la pista de baile le hizo darse cuenta de que la tamaraneana estaba ocupada con Aqualad y que ni parecía pasarle por la cabeza la existencia del líder.

A Raven no le molesto la compañía del petirrojo en absoluto, ambos tenían cosas muy parecidas y aunque él hubiera actuado raro en días anteriores prefería por mucho hablar con él que fingir que le interesaba aparentar que se la estaba pasando bien.

Mientras Kid Flash hablaba con Kole. Habían estado hablando desde que ella había llegado y en la mayor parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo le había prestado atención, aunque sus ojos de vez en cuando se posaran en Raven. Le disgustaba la idea de que ella estuviera sola, pero ahora que estaba en compañía de Robin y veía la cercanía que _él _tenía con _ella_, por muy mal que sonara prefería que estuviera sola.

No era como si el chico maravilla la estuviera abrazando o algo más pero no le gustaba nada la forma en la que la miraba.

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunto Kole llamando su atención al ver la expresión del rostro que tenía Flash.

–Ah… si– respondió él volviendo a mirarla y tratando de desaparecer el ceño fruncido que había en su rostro.

Raven no estaba tan concentrada en lo que Robin le decía pero procuraba fingir que le prestaba atención, o eso era lo que creía, porque en un momento se encontró mirando a todas partes de la sala en busca de aquel punto amarillo.

Una mueca de desagrado se adueño de su rostro al ver a Kid Flash hablando con Kole. Su molestia creció aun más cuando él emitió una risa ante algo que ella había dicho.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?– pregunto Robin al notar la molestia en su rostro.

–Nada– dijo Raven tratando de sonar igual que siempre.

Después de escuchar eso Robin continuó con su plática, sin siquiera notar que ni la atención ni los ojos de la hechicera estaban puestos en él.

Kid Flash apretó los puños cuando vio como el líder se reía por lo bajo y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Raven, y ella por su parte se limitaba a encogerse en hombros. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Estaba celoso de ver como Raven hablaba con alguien más? La respuesta llego a su mente en cuanto vio como Robin se acercaba un poco más a la hechicera. Definitivamente estaba celoso. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ir con ella y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba no era muy buena opción, después de todo él y Raven no eran más que buenos amigos, por mucho que él deseara que fueran algo más, no tenía ningún derecho de estar celoso.

Raven aun sentía molestia en su interior al pensar que Kid Flash estaba con Kole. Le disgustaba demasiado la idea de que el chico se la estuviera pasando muy bien con ella. Y es que acaso se sentía ¿celosa?

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?– le pregunto el petirrojo.

–Sí– respondió Raven con tal de conseguir unos segundos de soledad.

Ver como Kole colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Kid Flash provoco en Raven ganas de regresarla de vuelta al Círculo Polar Ártico. Apretó los dientes y enterró las uñas en la palma de las manos hasta que ella retiro la mano del hombro del pelirrojo.

El velocista se atrevió a volver a mirarla y la encontró observándolo. La dura expresión en el rostro de Raven se tranquilizo cuando los ojos de él estuvieron sobre ella, abrió lentamente las manos y dejo de apretar la mandíbula. Kid Flash se relajo y se recargo en la pared cuando noto la ausencia de Robin.

Ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartar la vista.

Nadie se percato de ese detalle a excepción de Jinx, que había estado mirándolos después de haber escuchado una plática que tenían Cyborg y Abeja. Sonrió al ver que Kid Flash parecía estar interesado en alguien más, ya que ella sabía que por un tiempo él se había sentido deprimido al ver que ella estaba con Veloz y decidió darles una pequeña ayuda.

Se disculpo con Veloz y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin dándole un vaso a Raven.

–Raven ¿podría hablar contigo?

La aludida asintió y se alejo con Jinx. Ella la guio al rincón de la sala en donde estaba segura de que nadie las pudiera escuchar hablar.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– pregunto Raven mirándola con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Te gusta Kid Flash verdad?– le devolvió la pregunta la peli rosada.

Raven aparto la vista y sintió como su rostro se enrojecía un poco, aunque no era notable por la breve luz que había en la sala.

–Eso responde– dijo Jinx con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunto Raven.

– ¿Por qué no intentas decirle lo que sientes?

– ¿Y tú porque no intentas responderme lo que te pregunto?

Jinx noto el torpe intento de Raven de cambiar el tema. Rodo los ojos y accedió a responder.

–Porque creo que él siente algo por ti y si tú también sientes lo mismo por él seria una buena idea que lo intentaran.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jinx se tardo unos segundos en responder.

–Porque a mí me gustaba– se atrevió a decir– y podía notar que yo a él también. Pero jamás tuvo el valor para decirme lo que sentía por mí y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez hubiera sido algo pasajero para él. Fue cuando Veloz empezó a mostrar interés hacía mí y decidí darle una oportunidad. Después me di cuenta de que aun le gustaba a Kid Flash pero él a mí ya no– término explicando, Raven escucho atenta la historia. Después de unos segundos Jinx la miro y le dedico una amigable sonrisa, gesto que a Raven le extraño ya que recordaba más a Jinx como una enemiga– por eso te digo que si sientes algo por él se lo digas, de lo contrario puede pasarte lo mismo que a mí. Ten en cuenta mi consejo– después paso a su lado y le dio un rápido apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Raven permaneció en el rincón, estaba atónita al ver el cambio tan grande en Jinx. Hacía solos un año y medio la había considerado una villana que no parecía mostrar interés por nadie que no fuera ella misma y que su único objetivo era robarles a los demás. Parecía una persona distinta, que se preocupaba por los demás y que daba consejos a quienes pensaba que los necesitaban. Incluso podía atreverse a llamarla una amiga.

Kid Flash, que había observado la escena entre Jinx y Raven, miraba como Raven se había quedado pensativa en el rincón de la sala, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y con una expresión dudosa en el rostro. Quiso ir a ver si ella estaba bien pero en ese momento Jinx pasó a su lado. Se detuvo y se acerco a él.

–No desperdicies la oportunidad– después de decirle eso se marcho.

Kid Flash no comprendió muy bien lo que quería decir con aquello. La miro alzando una ceja pero ella le estaba dando la espalda. Volvió a mirar a Raven, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Busco en todos lados posibles que pudiera estar de la sala pero no tuvo señal de la hechicera. Se le ocurrió que era posible que ella se hubiera ido de nuevo a la azotea y corrió hasta haya.

Aunque no fue el único que se percato de la desaparición de Raven. Chico Bestia había estado observando a Raven desde que ella estaba hablando con Robin. Y al ver como después de hablar con Jinx se quedaba pensativa en el rincón y como se envolvía en una energía oscura para desaparecer decidió ir a buscarla.

Salió y se dirigió primero a su habitación para ver si estaba allí. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llego pero eso no significaba nada, su habitación siempre estaba cerrada. Aun no muy convencido alzo el puño y dio tres suaves toques a la puerta. Al no tener respuesta estaba por dirigirse a la azotea pero en eso la puerta se abrió un poco y dejo ver la mitad del rostro de Raven.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Yo…– comenzó a decir pasándose la mano por el cabello– quería saber si podemos hablar.

Raven noto su nerviosismo y se extraño, pero de todas formas salió de su habitación y se paro frente Chico Bestia.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?– pregunto después de unos segundos en que el joven verde no dijo nada.

–Quería disculparme por la forma en la que trate los últimos días, yo… no sé que me paso.

Raven alzo una mano en señal de que se detuviera y él así lo hizo.

–No es algo que me extrañe, la primera vez que Terra estuvo aquí también me trataste igual– dijo ella, Chico Bestia estaba por disculparse pero Raven hablo– pero no importa te perdono.

–Gracias Raven– dijo él mostrando una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

Sintió como el impulso de abrazarla lo invadía y decidió hacerlo. Rodeo con sus brazos a la hechicera y la mantuvo unida a su cuerpo por unos segundos. Raven abrió los ojos ante la reacción del verde, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Kid Flash regresaba corriendo de la azotea, no había encontrado a Raven por ninguna parte, pero eso no le había bastado para desistir y ahora se dirigía a su habitación. Llego al pasillo pero se detuvo al ver a Chico Bestia abrazándola. Nuevamente sintió celos pero principalmente tristeza al ver como Raven no parecía molesta por aquello. Estuvo a punto de irse pero algo se lo impidió. Se escondió en la esquina del pasillo y trato de escuchar.

Raven dio un paso atrás y se estampo con la puerta. Miro con una ceja alzada a Chico Bestia.

–Lo siento– comenzó él– olvide que no te gustan los abrazos.

–No importa– dijo ella– ¿era solo eso de lo que querías hablar?

–No, en realidad no– dijo Chico Bestia convencido de que no tendría otro momento para confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque ella amara a Kid Flash tenía derecho a saber la verdad– Raven yo quería decirte algo que descubrí hace poco…

Kid Flash supo lo que le iba a decir y se contuvo las ganas de golpear la pared por la frustración que le dio pensar que Chico Bestia se le había adelantado y que de nuevo le pasaba lo mismo. Solo que esta vez algo dentro de él le dijo que no iba a ser nada fácil superarlo, porque amaba a Raven con mayor intensidad de lo que había amado a Jinx.

Quiso correr y refugiarse en alguna otra parte, pero sus pies no parecían querer moverse, como si quisieran escuchar el resto de la conversación.

– ¿Qué es?– lo impulso a continuar hablando.

–A pesar de que me comporte así contigo estos últimos días, quiero decirte que me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que no amo a Terra– dijo él.

–Pues supongo que deberías de decírselo, no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de las personas– dijo Raven recordando lo mal que se había sentido cuando él la trajo de vuelta.

–Si lo sé– dijo él– ya lo hice, terminamos anoche– de nuevo se quedo en silencio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos– pero el punto es que me di cuenta de que no la amo porque… yo te… amo a ti.

Eso fue más de lo que lo pelirrojo pudo soportar. Obligo a sus pies a salir de ese pasillo y dirigirse a la salida de la torre. Llego a las rocas y se detuvo. Apretó los puños y bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, al sentir como las lágrimas los invadían y amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas en cualquier momento. Respiro un par de veces intentando calmarse, pero fueron intentos inútiles.

Al final termino por dejar salir un pesado suspiro y atreverse a abrir los ojos. Se sentó en una de las rocas y mantuvo la vista clavada en la quietud del mar mientras permitían que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y empaparan su rostro. Se quito el antifaz y lo apretó en una mano. Se paso el brazo por la barbilla al sentir como las lágrimas detenían su recorrido.

Le dolía el solo revivir la escena mentalmente. Pero esta parecía querer torturarlo y continuaba repitiéndose en su mente como si de una película se tratara. El imaginarse que podía pasar después de la declaración de Chico Bestia le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Era parecido a enterrarse miles de cuchillos solo que la única diferencia es que los cuchillos se podían quitar y el dolor que sentía el velocista en ese momento no se podía arrancar tan fácil. No sabía si algún día desaparecería o si tendría que aprender a vivir con el por siempre.

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, para no causar molestias y no tener que verse obligado a estar feliz por ella.

Pero Raven era su amiga ¿no? tenía que alegrarse por ella aun cuando la razón de su alegría fuera la causa de su dolor. Porque en cierta forma le había prometido que iba a estar ahí para ella, no importaba en qué situación se encontraran. Y algo que siempre hacía era cumplir sus promesas.

Tal vez con el tiempo podría ir rompiendo esa promesa, cuando viera que Raven dejaba de necesitar su apoyo. Después de todo tendría a Chico Bestia y con el cambiante él salía sobrando. Así que la obligación de verlos juntos solo seria por unos días hasta que él pudiera irse sin que nadie lo notara, sin que ella lo notara.

Trato de levantarse de la roca, pero los pies le fallaban. Sin importarle el frio que hacía en la noche opto por quedarse ahí y entrar en el momento en que las luces estuvieran apagadas, de esa forma no tendría que ver el momento en que ella estuviera con él, no tendría que verla a la cara y decirle que le alegraba que estuviera con Chico Bestia, simplemente no tendría que verla.

–Mierda– mascullo golpeando el suelo con fuerza al pensar que ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía.

Raven aun seguía atónita ante la inesperada declaración de Chico Bestia. No tenía le menor idea de que pensar y menos de que hacer. ¿Se suponía que se lanzara a los brazos del verde y le dijera que ella también lo amaba? Sacudió la cabeza internamente cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente.

Días antes hubiera deseado que le dijera esas palabras, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible. Y ahora que escuchaba que esas palabras provenían de los labios de Chico Bestia supo que no era de él de quien deseaba escuchar las palabras. Dentro de ella sabía muy bien quien quería que le dijera aquello, lo había sabido desde la noche anterior cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules del velocista, cuando él regreso para besarla en la mejilla y después irse, cuando habían estado leyendo en la sala hacía unas horas y lo sabia ahora que Chico Bestia le declaraba sus sentimientos.

Miro a Chico Bestia que esperaba nervioso una respuesta por parte de ella.

–Lo… lo siento Chico Bestia– comenzó a decir– quisiera decirte que siento lo mismo que tu pero no puedo.

–Sí lo sé– dijo él tratando de resaltarle importancia– se que amas a Kid Flash y que estas feliz a su lado.

–En realidad Kid Flash y yo no somos pareja– dijo Raven, ganándose una mirada confusa del verde.

Por un momento pensó en explicarle lo que en verdad pasaba pero se mordió el labio antes de hablar. Decirle a Chico Bestia que ella lo había amado no traería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos. Sabía que Chico Bestia se podría sentir mal por no haber notado sus sentimientos y ella se sentiría peor al verlo a la cara y decirle que ella le pudo haber correspondido en otro tiempo pero ahora no.

–No comprendo, la forma en la que ustedes se tratan…– dijo aun confundido.

–Sí, pero solo somos amigos– dijo Raven con cierto pesar al pronunciar esas palabras.

Chico Bestia noto el tono de voz de la gótica al decir eso. Se esforzó en poner una sonrisa, triste pero sincera, en su rostro y después le dijo en un leve susurro:

–Pero tú lo amas.

Raven se sorprendió de que el chico comprendiera lo que en verdad pasaba. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

–Entonces díselo Raven, nada pierdes y de lejos se ve que él también siente algo por ti.

Después se encamino a su habitación. Raven lo miro hasta que entro y el verlo tan decaído la hizo sentirse mal. Le dolió pensar que el dolor que en ese momento sentía Chico Bestia era por su causa. Aunque ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella había tratado tantas veces de decirle lo que sentía y jamás había tenido oportunidad. Había tratado de tantas formas que él se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y cuando se había decidido por fin a confesarle sus sentimientos él había decidido traer a Terra de vuelta a la torre y además la había tratado mal.

Ahora que él se daba cuenta de que la quería era un poco tarde. Pero tal vez así debió de ser desde el principio, tal vez ellos dos jamás debieron de estar juntos. Alguna razón había para que Chico Bestia no se hubiera fijado en ella cuando lo amaba. Y ahora había una razón para que ella no pudiera corresponderle.

Raven entro confundida a su habitación y sin importarle que le hubiera prometido a Star permanecer todo el rato en la fiesta se tiro en su cama, abrazo el cuervo de peluche y se puso a pensar en las cosas que le habían dicho Jinx y Chico Bestia.

**Pobre Kid Flash estaba tan cerca y ahora se siente decaído, pero bueno ya vendrá después lo que pasara, no tardare tanto ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando un review =)**

**Alanaroth** .- si pobre de él pero porque no le hizo caso a Raven antes jaajaa bien dicen que ahora ya es muy tarde, y si lo estarán pero todavía no jaajaa que bueno que te guste la historia

**Deeestiny **.-a mi también me encanta esta pareja y claro Chico Bestia se lo pierde pero ni modo y claro Kid Flash siempre tan lindo con Raven =D

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****.-** jaaja igual yo con Star pero bueno ya aquí estuvo otra idea para que no estuviera como pegamento con Robin, jaajaa también lo considere tierno cuando se me ocurrió espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y Kid Flash nada tonto aprovecha las oportunidades jaajaa

**minina16**.- bueno este intente que no quedara tan corto como el anterior porque hasta yo misma me sentí mal de que fuera tan corto pero bueno, aquí dejo la siguiente actualización y gracias por continuar dejando reviews

**crisgatita-chan** .- también pienso que seria un buen novio y muy lindo cuando se pusieron a leer juntos me pareció buena idea y quise ponerlo, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Johannita chan**.- por un momento si pensé que no te había gusta y ya me había desilusionado porque disfrute mucho haciéndolo, pero ya continúe leyendo y me alegra que te haya gustado el momento de lectura de esos dos, y bueno en el siguiente capítulo vendrá una escena por parte de Robin lo prometo

**Alex.-** me pareció genial tu review anterior, si te puedo dar una sugerencia seria que hicieras una cuenta y publicaras fics se nota que tienes facilidad y eres muy buena escribiendo, yo creo que si hicieras un fic tendría mucho éxito (yo lo leería encantada) ojala lo consideres, y bueno la razón por la que no coloque la idea en este es porque en el capitulo anterior había dicho lo de la fiesta y no hubiera tenido mucha coherencia pero puedes estar segura de que la usare y que no me llevare el crédito (fue tu idea y eso se debe de saber) bueno espero que te guste y me alegra que me sigas dando ideas, en verdad considera lo de hacer una cuenta eres increíble

**hilda.-** gracias por esperar aunque el capitulo haya sido muy corto, espero que te guste este y que bueno que el anterior si te gusto

**Angel de una Ala****.**-gracias por todo lo que me dijiste en tu review, de verdad que me alegro saber que medio logre que la pareja tuviera química aunque no se hablaran en toda la serie y por sus personalidades tan distintas y si procure que la relación no avanzara muy rápido aunque a este punto ira un poco más deprisa en vista de que ambos ya reconocieron sus sentimientos y bueno lo de los objetos también confieso que me aburría que solo fueran focos o vasos y lo de la ventana me pareció buena idea, y sobre los tres chicos pues las ideas van surgiendo conforme avanza la historia (y también sobre las sugerencias u opiniones que me dejan) así que pues si hay algo planeado… sobre Terra la verdad no soy fanática de ella (ni siquiera me agrada) pero me no me hubiera parecido muy lógico que armara una escena de celos o algo peor así que la deje como la que sufre por amor pero comprende que Chico Bestia esta interesado en alguien más, de nuevo gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te guste la historia

**Ale Crow Manson**.- aquí lo continuo y a mi también me pareció tierno lo del cuervo, algo predecible, pero tierno, gracias por seguir el fic y que bueno que te guste.

**Reviews ¿?**


	11. Por fin te lo digo

**Ahora no me tarde tanto con la actualización, porque la vez pasada le di un final triste al capítulo pero bueno algunos conflictos tenía que haber antes de que estuvieran juntos. Espero y este capítulo también les guste me tarde un poco haciéndolo pero al final quedo, no muy bueno pero ya lo juzgaran ustedes...**

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

**11.- Por fin te lo digo. **

Raven se despertó algo tarde al día siguiente. Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo por unos minutos que el agua caliente se llevara todas sus preocupaciones. Disfruto demasiado la sensación de ligereza que la invadió cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua, pero aquello no podía durar por siempre y a regañadientes salió de la ducha. Se puso su uniforme y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando entro a la sala le sorprendió ver a todos ahí reunidos, menos a Kid Flash. Se aproximo hasta la cocina, se preparo un té de hierbas y lo bebió con tranquilidad. Mirando continuamente a la puerta, esperando a que Kid Flash entrara.

Después de que se terminara el té y dejara la taza en el lavaplatos se encamino al sillón para tomar su libro. Comenzó a leerlo, pero como había pasado la noche anterior, no pudo comprender una sola palabra de lo que decía. Sus ojos se enfocaban continuamente en la puerta y después volvían al libro.

–Raven, él no está aquí– dijo Cyborg después de observar como su hermanita miraba continuas veces la puerta.

–¿Quién?– pregunto Raven maldiciéndose internamente al ser tan obvia.

Cyborg le dirigió una mirada divertida y al ver que Raven no hizo nada rodo los ojos y continuó viendo la televisión.

–Salió temprano, dijo que necesitaba despejarse– añadió Cyborg con indiferencia evitando la pregunta que Raven le había hecho.

Ella asintió y trato de retomar su lectura. Aunque después de unos segundos se dio por vencida y dejo el libro en el sillón. Se retiro de la sala sin mencionar a donde iba. Quería ir a la azotea a meditar un poco y después pensar en donde podía estar Kid Flash. Le costaba creer que ni siquiera la hubiera esperado para decirle a donde iba.

Cuando llego a la azotea se puso en posición de loto para comenzar a levitar. Repitió su mantra un par de veces sintiendo como su mente se vaciaba poco a poco. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo que las horas que ocupo para eso le sirvieron bastante, ya que se sentía más tranquila. Abrió los ojos y permaneció levitando unos minutos y viendo el cielo. No estaba segura de la hora, pero aun tardaría en anochecer.

Se levanto cuando escucho el rugir su estomago. Entro a la torre y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con gesto ausente. El escuchar la voz del velocista en el otro pasillo la hizo sentirse como una estúpida al notar como su corazón se aceleraba y una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro.

–Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí a las 7– dijo el chico– adiós Kole.

El momento en que aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de Raven la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Su corazón se paro por un leve segundo y después sintió como si volviera a latir pero con más lentitud, como si le costara mantener un ritmo constante, como si con cada latido pusiera todas sus fuerzas y estas comenzaran a agotarse.

Se recargo en la pared y se coloco la capucha. La puerta que había frente a ella exploto y un montón de pedazos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones pero apenas si fue consciente de eso ¿Era posible que eso le pasara otra vez? Que cuando estuviera por decirle a alguien lo que sentía algo lo impidiera y terminara ella lastimada por dentro y sin ser capaz de poder expresar el dolor que sentía por temor a destruir la torre ¿Era posible que el destino le sonriera de nuevo por unos segundos y después le diera la espalda y la dejara sufriendo internamente? parecía que sí.

–Hola Raven– dijo Kid Flash al verla recargada en la pared.

Ella alzo la vista y aunque tuviera la capucha puesta las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos fueron evidentes para el velocista. Él sintió que algo dentro de él se comprimía al verla así. Se acerco a ella dispuesto a ayudarle pero en ese momento ella aparto la vista y se tele transporto lejos de él, lejos de la torre, lejos de todos.

Kid Flash no supo como tomar aquello. Había evitado cruzarse en todo el día con ella para evitar una escena en la que él tuviera que fingir lo feliz que estaba de que Chico Bestia se le hubiera declarado. Porque aunque le gustaba verla feliz le dolía que fuera el cambiante la razón de su felicidad y no él.

Por eso había quedado de salir con Kole, sabía que con ella podría hablar para que le dijera que debía hacer, ya que por primera vez él no tenía una solución.

Permaneció otros minutos en el lugar que Raven había estado, notando la puerta destrozada y los escombros a su alrededor. Tomo un pedazo de madera y le dio vuelta entre los dedos indeciso en si ir a buscarla o dejar que Chico Bestia se encargara del asunto.

Dejo caer la pequeña estaca y se decidió por la segunda opción.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta la sala y se encontró con Cyborg y Chico Bestia platicando. Noto al segundo un poco apagado y la imagen de Raven llorando en el pasillo apareció en su mente. Era posible que hubieran tenido una pelea o algo por el estilo.

–No crees que se lo dijiste un poco tarde– le dijo Cyborg.

–Sí– coincidió Chico Bestia– pero fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta.

–Viejo pero sabias que ella siente algo por Flash.

Kid Flash comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que decían.

–¿Perdón?– pregunto acercándose a ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Cyborg y Chico Bestia se percataron de su presencia. Ninguno de los dos quiso responder. Pero cuando Chico Bestia noto la mirada de Kid Flash decidió que lo mejor era decirle lo que Raven le había confesado la noche anterior. Después de todo sería como si le hiciera un favor.

–Anoche le dije a Raven que la amaba– comenzó a explicar, Kid Flash sintió algunas punzadas de dolor al pensar que escucharía el desenlace de lo que había tratado de evitar durante todo el día, pero se limito a asentir– pero ella me respondió que lo sentía…

En ese momento Kid Flash se irguió un poco al comprender que entonces no había pasado nada entre ellos dos. Y se lamento de no haberse quedado a escuchar el resto de la conversación. Una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro pero la borro al instante. Sabía que Raven amaba a Chico Bestia ¿Por qué se había negado a que fueran algo más que amigos?

–Pero eso no tiene sentido…– dijo más para si mismo.

–Si lo tiene– le respondió Chico Bestia– ella me dijo que… te amaba a ti– le costó decir un poco las últimas cuatro palabras.

Kid Flash sonrió cuando escucho eso. Su corazón se acelero al punto de sentir que le iba a explotar y unas ganas inmensas de correr por toda la habitación lo invadieron. Quería correr, saltar, reír, hacer miles de cosas a la vez, pero más que nada deseaba ver a Raven.

"_Raven"_ el simple recuerdo de ella le trajo la imagen que había contemplado hacía unos segundos. ¿Cuál era la razón que la hubiera hecho llorar? Se había arrepentido de haberle dicho que no a Chico Bestia o…

Kid Flash se llevo la mano a la cara y se golpeo la frente con frustración al pensar que Raven hubiera escuchado que él se vería con Kole esa noche. Y de ser así pudo haber malinterpretado la situación. Cuando se aparto la mano de la cara vio los rostros confundidos de sus amigos.

–Lo siento chicos pero tengo algo que hacer– y después de eso corrió hasta la habitación de Raven.

Toco un par de veces pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se atrevió a abrir la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba vacía. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y después saco su comunicador para llamar a Kole. Se disculpo con ella diciéndole que había encontrado una solución y que de todas formas agradecía que hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarlo. Después corto la comunicación y corrió hacía la azotea.

Se recargo en la puerta al encontrarla vacía. Se estrujo el cerebro pensando un lugar en el que supiera que ella estaría, un lugar en el que no fuera encontrada con nadie y que ninguno de los titanes conociera.

–Claro– dijo con una sonrisa.

Llego a la biblioteca en cuestión de segundos. Saludo a María y le pregunto si había visto a Raven. Ella respondió que no sabía nada de ella desde que había venido con él, pero que podía pasar y buscarla. Kid Flash recorrió cada parte de la biblioteca decidido a encontrarla. Suspiro de frustración al no encontrarla por ninguna parte. Estaba por irse cuando se percato de que un rincón en la biblioteca no tenía luz y había demasiada calma. Corrió con algo de esperanza invadiéndolo.

En su rostro apareció una mueca cuando se encontró con Raven hecha un ovillo en el suelo dormida rodeada de varios libros destrozados y páginas incompletas. Se acerco hasta donde estaba y noto que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus labios dejaban salir leves sollozos. Sintió como algo se estremecía y después se contraía dentro de él al verla así.

La levanto y comenzó a correr hasta la torre. Una vez que llego ahí no se detuvo, corrió hasta su cuarto. Y como había hecho la primera vez, la llevo hasta su cama, depositándola suavemente. Se sentó a su lado y la contemplo por varios minutos, maldiciéndose internamente al pensar que había sido su culpa que ella llorara de aquella forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como los parpados de Raven temblaban un poco y después sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y miro a todos lados, sintiéndose desorientada. Sus ojos no tardaron en percatarse de Kid Flash.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto con la voz fría apartando la vista.

–Te estuve buscando por todos lados, hasta que te encontré en la biblioteca– explico él– solo que estabas dormida y decidí traerte aquí.

–Ya estoy aquí– dijo Raven tratando de sonar normal– supongo que ya puedes irte con Kole.

Kid Flash bufo ante aquello.

–Le dije que no podía–espero a que Raven se girara, pero como ella no lo hizo continuo hablando– la única razón por la que quería hablar con ella era para que me diera un consejo sobre que hacer contigo y con Chico Bestia.

Raven lo miro alzando una ceja. Kid Flash desvió la vista dispuesto a contarle la verdad.

–Anoche escuche como él te decía que te amaba– comenzó a decir– no me quede para escuchar lo demás. Pensé que le dirías que tu también y terminarían estando juntos como querías al principio. Sabía que no podría soportar continuar estando aquí y tener que fingir que me alegraba por ti cuando los viera juntos, por eso quería hablar con Kole.

–¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

–Que Chico Bestia me dijera lo que paso después– confeso Kid Flash atreviéndose a mirarla y dedicándole una sonrisa– me dijo que le dijiste que lo sentías pero que no lo amabas que…

–Te amaba a ti– termino Raven por decir.

Kid Flash sonrió cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de la gótica. En el pasado había anhelado tanto que alguien se las dijera y ahora comprendía porque nunca nadie las había pronunciado. Desde el principio fue ella con quien debía estar, por eso con Jinx nunca pudo pasar nada más, por eso ella no había podido corresponder a Chico Bestia y por eso en ese momento él se encontraba ahí, en su habitación, feliz por escuchar al fin los sentimientos de Raven.

Sus cuerpo estaban a escasos centímetros y Kid Flash se dejo guiar por sus impulsos. Coloco una mano en la mejilla de Raven, haciendo que se girara totalmente y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar presiono sus labios contra los de ella, maravillándose por al fin conseguir lo que su corazón tanto había anhelado. Con la otra mano que tenía libre le rodeo la cintura y mantuvo sus cuerpos unidos.

Raven al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, sintió como su corazón se detenía por leves segundos y como después comenzaba a latir más deprisa y con más fuerza. Ignoro las cosas que se derretían o explotaban en su cuarto y rodeo el cuello de Kid Flash con los brazos atrayéndolo hacía si.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que su amor era correspondido. Por primera vez no le importaba demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cada uno disfruto al máximo la sensación de estar con la persona amada y que fuera correspondido. Ambos se creían en la cima del mundo al sentir como se aferraban el uno del otro.

Se apartaron un poco por la falta de aire y se miraron mutuamente, sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro. Kid Flash le dedico la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado tantas veces desde que la había encontrado llorando en la azotea solo que esta vez Raven comprendió que esa sonrisa siempre fue para ella. Siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando ella la necesitaba y la única razón era porque no había otra persona para quien fuera dedicada, era solo para ella. En su rostro se extendió otra sonrisa igual de tierna y Kid Flash comprendió que aunque a ella le costara demostrar sus emociones en ese momento lo haría para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

–Raven yo también te amo– y después de decir eso volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Apretó más el brazo que tenía en su cintura y deslizo la mano que tenía en mejilla para enredar los dedos en su cabello y mantener su rostro unido al suyo. Raven apretó más los brazos que tenía en su cuello y permitió que sus dedos jugaran con el cabello del pelirrojo.

Kid Flash la estrecho lo más que su brazo se lo permitía y mantuvo su rostro unido al de ella. No deseaba que aquello se acabara y tampoco que ella se apartara de él. Raven también quería lo mismo e ignorando la estúpida necesidad de respirar se dejo envolver por el brazo de Kid Flash y mantuvo sus labios sobre los de él.

Cuando la falta de aire fue demasiado se apartaron. Kid Flash libero de su agarre el cabello de Raven y se dedico a recorrer con sus dedos el rostro de la gótica. Ella por su parte sonrió ante el roce y disfruto aquel momento lo más que pudo.

El velocista tomo su barbilla e inclino su rostro un poco para besarla en la frente.

–Buenas noches– dijo él.

–Buenas noches– respondió Raven.

Y como había pasado Kid Flash corrió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Raven se dejo caer en la cama confundida. Tanteo por el colchón hasta encontrar el cuervo y después de abrazarlo se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Raven se levanto temprano. Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa salió de su habitación. Camino tranquilamente hasta la cocina, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando llego a la cocina observo como Cyborg prepara un par de waffles. Pasó a su lado y comenzó a prepararse un té de hierbas.

–Buenos días Raven– dijo Cyborg notando su presencia.

–Buenos días– respondió y comenzó a beber su té.

– ¿No quieres desayunar algo más?– pregunto él poniendo frente a ella un plato lleno de waffles.

Raven los miro por un momento y asintió. Desayunaron por unos minutos tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió. Kid Flash iba entrando tallándose los ojos y con una expresión cansada en el rostro. Apenas noto la ausencia de los otros dos titanes que lo miraron extrañados ante su aspecto. Él se limito a darle una breve sonrisa a Raven que después fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

–Viejo no te ves nada bien– dijo Cyborg dándose la vuelta para sacar otro plato– ¿tuviste una mala noche?

–No, de hecho fue una de las mejores– dijo Kid Flash dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Raven.

Ella poso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se sonrojo.

Cyborg por el contrario, que no sabía nada de lo que paso aquella noche ya que él seguía pensando que los dos titanes habían declarado su amor días antes se volvió hacía ellos con una expresión seria y una mirada reprobatoria dirigida a Kid Flash.

–Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Kid Flash comprendió lo que aquellas palabras se significaron para el mitad robot. Raven sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, pero respiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse.

–No– contesto Kid Flash negando con las manos y con la cabeza– nada de lo que tú crees paso.

–Eso me deja más tranquilo– respondió el mayor de los titanes volviendo a su sonrisa juguetona al ver la expresión de sus amigos.

Raven se limito a rodar los ojos y siguió con la vista en su plato. Kid Flash bufo y comenzó a comer con lentitud.

Cuando terminaron de comer Raven se sentó en el sillón y tomo su libro. Cyborg se fue al garaje ya que sentía que estorbaba un poco en la sala. Kid Flash se sentó al lado de Raven y prendió la televisión. Cambio un par de canales y al no encontrar nada apago el televisor y poso la vista en la chica que estaba su lado.

Raven se percato de la mirada del pelirrojo. Alzo el rostro cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto confundida.

–Nada– dijo él rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso– es solo… quería saber si somos algo más…

–¿Algo más?– pregunto ella bajando la mirada y concentrándose en la portada del libro.

–Sí, ya sabes después de lo que paso anoche…– nuevamente los nervios lo invadían, no estaba seguro de que hacer.

¿Le tenía que volver a declarar su amor y hacerle la pregunta formalmente o simplemente bastaba con que le volviera a decir que la amaba? O podía llevarla a algún lado especial y ahí decirle todo más formalmente o… miles ideas rondaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero estaba segura de cuál de todas seguir y menos aun cual le parecería a Raven la mejor opción.

Aun confundido levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos amatista de la gótica que lo miraban con la ceja alzada. Aunque su expresión cambio un poco cuando ambos se sumergieron en los ojos del otro. Flash sonrió y se acerco a ella.

–Raven ¿quisieras ser mi novia?– le pregunto en un susurro.

–Si– respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de escuchar eso junto sus labios con los de Raven. Coloco una mano en su mejilla y le alzo el rostro. Con la otra mano le rodeo la cintura e ignorando el libro que la hechicera tenía en sus piernas, y que en ese momento se le encajaba en las costillas, la atrajo hacía él. Deslizo la mano por su mejilla hasta llegar a su nuca y ahí enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Raven.

Ella por su parte, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y rodeo el cuello de Kid Flash con los brazos. Lo atrajo lo más que pudo hacía ella y dejo que él la estrechara en sus brazos sin importarle si se le acaba el aire.

Kid Flash aparto su mano de la cintura de Raven y con un rápido movimiento le quito el libro de las piernas, colocándolo a un lado. La levanto deprisa y la puso en su regazo. Volvió a rodear su cintura con el brazo y disfruto el momento lo más que pudo.

Raven sentía sus mejillas arder al estar sentada sobre él, pero tampoco se podría decir que fuera la primera vez que se encontraban así y que no le gustara. El sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba al del pelirrojo y sentir como su brazo la mantenía unida a él le daba la seguridad y la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba.

Después de unos minutos ambos se apartaron y se miraron con una leve sonrisa. Kid Flash aparto su mano del cabello de la gótica y rodeo su cintura.

Raven aparto los brazos de su cuello e hizo ademan de sentarse a un lado pero Kid Flash la estrecho con ambos brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Ella rodo los ojos pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Atrajo con sus poderes su libro, se recargo en el pecho de Kid Flash y comenzó a leer. Él bajo la mirada y la contemplo por unos segundos, recordando la noche de la feria en la que ella se había quedado dormida en la misma posición en la que estaba ahora. Sonrió y después tomo el control de la televisión y miro distraídamente los programas que había.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en lo que hacían que no se percataron del sonido de las puertas al abrirse y de la presencia de Robin.

Él se quedo perplejo en la entrada mirando atónito la escena. Raven estaba sentada en el regazo de Kid Flash y leía tranquilamente mientras que él la tenía abrazada y miraba la televisión. No comprendía que era lo que pasaba ¿Qué no Raven le había dicho que él solo le estaba ayudando a no pensar en Chico Bestia?

"_Valla forma de ayudarle"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

La idea de acercarse y sacar a Kid Flash a patadas de la torre lo empezaba a embargar. Sabía que ya no era el mismo Robin tranquilo y pensativo de antes, en ese momento los celos lo invadían y haría cualquier cosa para separar al pelirrojo de la chica que amaba.

Estaba por dar un paso cuando Raven subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del velocista, contemplándola. Robin noto como su corazón se estrujaba al notar la mirada cargada de cariño que se dedicaban mutuamente y se sintió peor al ver la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Raven.

Bajo los brazos y aparto la mirada, molesto consigo mismo al pensar que hace unos segundos estaba por ir a apartarlos y quitarle a Raven su felicidad. Suficiente había tenido en toda su vida como para que todavía le quitaran aquello que la hacía sonreír de esa manera y si alguien iba a apartarla del lado de Kid Flash ese alguien no sería él.

Por mucho que le costara aceptar su decisión con el paso del tiempo lo haría y aprendería a ver con buenos ojos a sus amigos. Porque si en verdad amaba a Raven lo que más iba a querer era que ella fuera feliz, estuviera con quien estuviera. Y si ella encontraba felicidad con Kid Flash entonces Robin se alegraría por ella y estaría para darle todo su apoyo.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, sin recordar la razón por la que había ido a la sala en primer lugar.

–Hola Robin– dijo Cyborg en compañía de Chico Bestia.

–Hola chicos– devolvió el saludo el pelinegro y continuo su camino.

Ambos notaron la actitud extraña del líder pero no dijeron nada. Conocían bastante bien al chico para saber que era del tipo de personas que arreglaban sus problemas consigo mismos y que rara vez lo hablaban con alguien.

Continuaron con su camino haciéndose algunas bromas mutuamente hasta que llegaron a la sala. Ambos se detuvieron al inicio al observar a sus compañeros.

Kid Flash bajo la mirada y cuando Raven la subió el velocista se apodero de sus labios.

Cyborg estaba por dar media vuelta pero Chico Bestia se quedo inmóvil. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con frustración. Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarse y como algo dentro de él se iba apoderando de su ser con rapidez. Intento respirar un par de veces para calmarse, esa sensación era similar a cuando La Bestia había aparecido por primera vez. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Se apretó la frente y trato de calmarse.

Cyborg noto como su amigo estaba perdiendo el control y se arrodillo a su lado. Lo tomo de los hombros para sacarlo de la habitación antes de que algo malo pasara pero Chico Bestia abrió los ojos y el mitad robot se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado. Con un brazo se libero del agarre de Cyborg y en pocos segundos ya era La Bestia.

–Bestita ¡no!- grito Cyborg cuando vio como el chico se aproximaba a Raven y a Kid Flash.

Ambos se percataron de La Bestia. Kid Flash levanto a Raven y corrió al otro lado de la sala en el momento en que Chico Bestia saltaba y destrozaba parte del sillón. Sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente el punto en el que Kid Flash bajaba a Raven y se colocaba frente a ella.

–Chico Bestia cálmate– le dijo el velocista.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de Chico Bestia pero no podía recobrar el control de sus acciones. Tal como la primera vez que La Bestia se había hecho presente, no podía volver a su forma original.

La Bestia salto en dirección a Kid Flash con los dientes de fuera y emitiendo varios rugidos. Raven logro apartarlo antes de que La Bestia lo alcanzara pero no consiguió librarse del ataque. El animal cayó sobre ella y solo atino a poner los brazos frente a su rostro cuando La Bestia tiraba la primera mordida. Dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió clavarse los dientes de su amigo sobre su piel. Él la soltó pero comenzó rasguñarle los brazos con las uñas.

Varios quejidos salieron de los labios de la gótica. Tenía los brazos empapados de sangre y sus dos mangas estaban destrozadas al igual que parte de su capa. Cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua, intentando soportar el dolor.

Kid Flash y Cyborg se acercaron con rapidez a La Bestia, pero esta los lanzo a extremos de la sala, dejándolos aturdidos. Volvió a posar su atención en el débil cuerpo de la chica y le tiro una gran mordida en el brazo. Le enterró los dientes con fuerza al punto de atravesarle la piel. Raven dejo escapar un grito desgarrador ante eso. Con las pocas fuerzas golpeo el rostro de La Bestia para que la soltara, pero con cada golpe el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

No quería usar sus poderes por temor a herirlo. Además de que gracias a su empatía sabia que Chico Bestia no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

–Chico Bestia… detente– suplico cuando ya no pudo más.

Chico Bestia observo desde su interior lo que estaba haciendo y al ver como la mano con la que lo golpeaba se estrellaba con el suelo y ella perdía el conocimiento, incremento sus esfuerzos por recuperar su cuerpo.

Consiguió soltar el brazo de la chica y poco a poco se alejo de ella.

Kid Flash y Cyborg llegaron en ese momento. Se inclinaron hasta donde estaba Raven y la examinaron. Chico Bestia observo la escena con horror y dejo salir un aullido en señal de frustración.

**Bueno aquí se queda este capitulo (fue largo así que me quedo tranquila, aunque no tanto) espero que les haya gustado porque ya traje el primer beso de Raven y Kid Flash. Y también aprovecho para aclarar algo NO odio a Chico Bestia ni nada por el estilo. Pero con un review que me dejo Alex sugiriéndome algo así, me pareció buena idea ponerlo (aclaro fue su idea NO mía) y no le agarren odio a Chico Bestia perdió el control, o bueno al menos finjan que les sigue agradando.**

**Una disculpa si la última escena quedo mal o algo inconclusa, nunca había escrito un ataque de La Bestia y pues yo lo vi algo mal pero no sabia que más ponerle. Espero que les guste y que si no me den sus opiniones sobre como podría mejorarla**

**Gracias: **

**New york Mike**.- que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este capitulo también te guste y creo lo mismo, Chico Bestia se golpearía si supiera lo que en realidad paso.

**Angel de una Ala**.- lo bueno es que se aclaro el malentendido y Kid Flash ya no está triste por eso, y no creo que sea idea tuya, si hay parejas muy raras de Raven jaajaa en lo personal me gusta tanto con Kid Flash como con Red-X (si lo sé las dos igual de extrañas pero que se le va a hacer XD), espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por pasarte a dejar un review

**crisgatita-chan**.- bueno al menos ya están juntos, espero que te guste este capitulo aunque haya sido triste lo que le paso a Raven.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**.- bueno Raven y Kid Flash ya se declararon lo que sentían y eso es bueno porque ya hasta se besaron =3, aunque ahora Raven tiene que despertar =(, es genial que te guste la pareja (aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho pero lo repito) yo me he vuelto gran fan de la pareja =) (creo que se nota jaajaa)

**minina16**.- pobre Raven, Kid Flash si trataba de evitarla pero tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar, y ya se declararon sus sentimientos =) al fin ya comenzaba yo también a preocuparme de cuando los pondría al fin juntos, aunque hayan tenido un gran problema por ahora, =/ gracias por seguir dejando review y por continuar la historia.

**Alanaroth**.- lo bueno fue que todo se aclaro antes de que Kid Flash se suicidara y por fin se dijeron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ahora solo falta que Raven recupere la conciencia porque con esos golpes va a tardar algo.

**Johannita chan**.- aquí traigo este capitulo espero que también te guste =)

**Hilda**.- no te preocupes soy incapaz de abandonar la historia (tardarme en actualizar si pero nunca en abandonar) lo bueno es que Kid Flash no se fue espero que el capitulo te guste.

**Ale Crow Manson**.- la cámara esta detrás de ti, nahh mentira cualquier parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia (tal vez,, también me ha pasado, no con el mismo desenlace pero ni modo) y tienes razón como duele cuando no es correspondido pero como se disfruta cuando si lo es, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Alex**.- yo también antes era principal de Raven y Chico Bestia pero bueno me han ido gustando otras parejas, aunque nunca dejare de ser fan de ellos dos =) pero bueno el fic era de Raven y Kid Flash. Y bueno use tu idea, no quedo tan igual (la tuya es mil veces mejor) pero bueno aun así deje un poco de suspenso al final, espero que te guste y una lástima que hayas perdido las cuentas, lo digo y lo repito chica eres muy buena escritora =)

**¿reviews?**


	12. Trata de entenderlo

**Bueno una disculpa por que me tarde, pero la escuela me ha traído de un lado a otro, y mañana empiezo exámenes (que horror :O) así que es posible que me tarde como dos semanas en volver a actualizar pero si puedo hacerlo antes lo hare lo prometo. Este capítulo lo escribi entre un tiempo libre que tuve y que bueno porque me quedo algo largo espero que les guste =)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**12.- Trata de entenderlo.**

Kid Flash estaba en la enfermería sentado y mirando, con la preocupación invadiendo sus ojos azules, el lugar en donde se encontraba Raven. Ella llevaba varias horas inconsciente y eso no dejaba de ser inquietante para el pelirrojo. Deseaba por todos los medios que despertara, por lo menos por unos breves segundos para saber que se encontraba bien. Pero nada ocurría, lo único que le informaba saber que continuaba estando viva era que su cuerpo se encontraba levitando y el molesto sonido de la maquina a la que Cyborg la había conectado.

Se levanto y camino hasta situarse a su lado. Observo el rostro de la violeta por unos segundos con algunas lágrimas surcando sus ojos al pensar que no despertaría. Despego la vista de aquel rostro y contemplo las múltiples vendas en los brazos de Raven. Noto que un líquido rojo estaba manchando una de las vendas y procedió a cambiarlo con rapidez.

Tomo las vendas que Cyborg había dejado a un lado del cuerpo de la chica en caso de que las heridas se volvieran a abrir. Desenvolvió con cuidado el brazo y cuando la herida quedo expuesta a sus ojos su corazón se acelero. Las horribles marcas de La Bestia aun no parecían haber sanado aunque fuera un poco y eso resultaba alarmante para él. En el leve trascurso de la sala a la enfermería había escuchado decir a Cyborg que no se preocupara que Raven era fuerte y que de seguro sus poderes ya la estaban sanando. Pero la mordida continuaba estando presente, sin tener algún rastro de cambio.

Limpio con un algodón en donde tenía las machas de sangre y coloco con cuidado una gasa sobre la herida. Comenzó a vendar el brazo de la chica esperando a que esta vez la herida comenzara a sanar y no se volviera a abrir. Dejo el resto de la venda a un lado y ocupo un pequeño espacio al lado de Raven.

–Por favor despierta– suplico en un murmullo que apenas fue audible.

El sonido de unos leves toques en la puerta hizo que desviara los ojos. El chico maravilla apareció del otro lado y se acerco al velocista con una botella de agua.

–Ten– dijo dándole la botella.

–Gracias.

Robin se percato de la voz cortada de Kid Flash.

–No te preocupes ella estará bien– intento animarlo– es más fuerte de lo que crees.

–Lo sé, es solo que quisiera que por lo menos despertara o hiciera algo, el verla igual a cada minutos me está volviendo loco.

–Todo estará bien– dijo Robin dándole una palmada en el hombro que el chico, apenas si noto, para después salir de la enfermería.

Kid Flash volvió a mirar a Raven y casi sonrió cuando vio como sus parpados temblaban y después se abrían lentamente. Miro a su alrededor sintiéndose desorientada, al igual que como había hecho cuando despertó la primera vez en aquel lugar después de que Adonis la atacara. Parpadeo un par de veces y ubico al pelirrojo a su lado. Él se levanto de un salto y se acerco hasta donde estaba.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto ella en un susurro.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y fue cuando noto un terrible dolor en el brazo. Gimió de dolor y observo las vendas en su brazo. Hizo ademan de levantarse pero el joven coloco una mano sobre su hombro y se lo impidió.

–Aun estas débil, quédate ahí por favor– casi suplico, ella solo atino a asentir y volver a acomodarse– Chico Bestia te ataco en la sala, te desmayaste después de que te mordiera varias veces.

Raven volvió a asentir y desvió la mirada, posándola en un punto fijo en el techo. Los recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su mente y la imagen de cuando La Bestia mordió su brazo al punto de casi arrancárselo se hizo presente en su memoria.

–Raven– la llamo Kid Flash– ¿Por qué no lo atacaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiriera?

No respondió con rapidez. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero no estaba segura de cómo planteársela sin que resultara demasiado complicada de entender. Intento ordenar sus pensamientos y hablo cuando pensó que tenía las palabras adecuadas:

–No quería herirlo, sabía que si usaba mis poderes su ira iba a crecer más y no me atacaría a mí si no a ti– el muchacho hizo ademan de replicar pero ella le indico con una mirada que esperara– aun teniendo la velocidad que posees acabaría por alcanzarte y herirte más de lo que hizo conmigo. Preferí que se desquitara conmigo, porque en algún momento iba a recuperar el control y terminaría por detenerse pero si era contigo podría resultar ser demasiado tarde cuando lo hiciera.

–No debiste hacerlo– dijo Kid Flash moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro– pudo haberte matado.

–No lo haría.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– pregunto él.

–Porque La Bestia ya había aparecido antes– explico Raven, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa– todos pensaron que me había atacado pero en realidad me estaba defendiendo de otro igual a él.

–Raven ahora no había nadie de quien te pudiera proteger.

–Lo sé Kid Flash, pero aun así comprendo el porqué de sus acciones. Pude sentir las emociones que tenía cuando entro a la sala y también cuando estaba atacándome– dijo la chica bajando la vista– eran similares a las mías– termino en un suave susurro.

–¿A las tuyas?– pregunto confundido.

–¿Recuerdas la vez que Cinderblock te ataco?– él se limito a asentir, esperando a que ella continuara con la explicación– después de que despertaras y fuimos a la sala los encontramos a él y a Terra besándose ¿recuerdas como perdí el control en ese momento?

–No es lo mismo.

–Sí lo es, Chico Bestia perdió el control al igual que yo esa tarde…

–¡Tú no heriste a nadie!

–Porque tú estabas ahí y me sacaste de la Torre antes de que alguien saliera herido, si hubiera estado sola en ese momento es posible que la Torre hubiera quedado destruida y alguien hubiera salido lastimado…

–¿Por qué intentas disculparlo?– la interrumpió él con algo de molestia en la voz.

–No lo estoy disculpando– replico Raven con la misma calma de antes– solo quiero que intentes comprenderlo, no fue su culpa todos hemos perdido el control en algún momento.

–Pero no todos hemos herido a alguien ¡casi te mata!

–Pero no lo hizo, no sería capaz– dijo la hechicera levantando un poco la voz y mirando por primera vez con algo de molestia al chico– Kid Flash si yo hubiera lastimado a alguien aquella tarde, a Robin a Starfire o a alguien más ¿habrías actuado igual? ¿Me habrías acusado de hacer algo sin saber lo que había pasado antes?

El chico se detuvo ante las súbitas preguntas de la gótica. Se quedo inmóvil en su lugar sin saber que responder. Estaba completamente seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho y hubiera tratado de defenderla ante los demás solo porque la amaba, aun cuando esa tarde desconociera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero esa hubiera sido la principal razón de la cual porque la defendería, porque la amaba.

Bajo los hombros y una sonrisa triste se adueño de su rostro. Entonces ¿esa era la razón por la cual ella se empeñaba por hacerlo entender? Aun cuando le hubiera dicho que lo amaba a él, aun tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía el cambiante que la obligaban a discutir con él. Bufo ante ese pensamiento y sintió como una ola de tristeza lo invadía por dentro.

Miro a la chica, que continuaba postrada en la cama mirándolo con ese gesto de molestia en el rostro.

–No Raven, hubiera hecho exactamente lo que tú haces ahora con Chico Bestia– respondió después de unos minutos de silencio– pero más que defenderte por saber que eres inocente lo haría porque te amo.

No espero a que ella respondiera, salió de la enfermería con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja. Corrió hasta su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido.

Raven observo la puerta con cierta duda en los ojos. Alzo las cejas y casi deseo golpearse por lo que le había hecho creer. No había sido su intención que pensara que ella seguía amando a Chico Bestia. Creía que le había dejado bien en claro que los sentimientos que le tenía antes al verde habían sido sustituidos por lo que ahora le tenía a él, que además eran mayores.

No negaba que aun le tenía cierto afecto a Chico Bestia, era su compañero de equipo, uno de sus mejores amigos y el chico del cual había estado enamorada por algún tiempo, de una forma u otra no podía dejar de tenerle aquel cariño pero ahora no lo veía de la misma forma, ese cariño había pasado de tener un interés romántico a ser un simple afecto entre amigos.

Pero ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Kid Flash? Ella creía que después de haber rechazado a Chico Bestia y haberle dicho y demostrado sus sentimientos al velocista había dejado más en claro que al que amaba era a él, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

Se levanto de la enfermería ignorando el dolor del brazo en donde tenía la mayor de las mordidas. Se aparto los cables con el brazo que no le dolía tanto y salió de la enfermería en dirección a la habitación de Kid Flash. No quería que sus palabras y sus actos fueran más malinterpretados por el chico de lo que ya eran.

Llego a la mitad del pasillo cuando la alarma inundo la torre. Frunció el ceño y se tele transporto a la sala. Ya se encontraban reunidos Robin, Star, Terra y Cyborg, pero no había señales de Kid Flash ni de Chico Bestia. Los ojos de Raven viajaron por toda la sala en busca de algunos de los dos.

–¡Raven!– exclamo con alegría Star– no deberías estar levantada aun estas muy herida amiga.

–No te preocupes Star las heridas ya están casi cerradas– mintió la joven– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Después de llevarte a la enfermería Chico Bestia dejo la torre y no hemos tenido noticias de él, nos preocupa ya que se fue convertido en La Bestia y no sabemos qué es lo que pueda hacer– respondió Cyborg sin despegar los ojos del computador– quise rastrear su comunicador y lo único que sé es que se encuentra en la zona este de la ciudad pero no puedo decir con exactitud dónde está.

–Lo mejor será apresurarnos– dijo la rubia.

Todos asintieron. Raven dio la vuelta para dirigirse al garaje en compañía del resto de los titanes pero una mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndola. Se giro y observo a su líder con un semblante serio.

–Raven sería mejor si te quedas aquí– comento este sin perder la seriedad.

–Se que les preocupa que me pueda volver a atacar– dijo Raven mirando a sus compañeros– pero piénsalo Robin, lo que ahorita más siente Chico Bestia es resentimiento y se rehusara a hablar con ustedes pensando que solo va a recibir reclamos. Si voy yo también a buscarlo podre convencerlo de que lo que paso no es tan grave como se imagina.

La joven hechicera se giro y se mordió el labio al encontrarse con la silueta de Kid Flash frente suyo. Supo por la mirada que el chico tenía que había escuchado su pequeño discurso y que solo aumentaba las dudas ya crecientes en su mente. Dio un paso hacía donde se encontraba el velocista y él subió la mirada.

–Entonces será mejor apresurarnos– dijo para después desaparecer de la torre.

La hibrida sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la frialdad que las palabras contenían y solo atino a bajar la cabeza y ocultar su rostro ante sus amigos. Se coloco la capucha y se tele transporto a un callejón que había visto en sus visitas a algunas bibliotecas de la zona este. Se coloco en posición de loto a la mitad del callejón y se concentro en sentir la presencia de Chico Bestia.

Abrió los ojos después de sentir a su amigo no muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba ella. Recorrió las calles sin prestar atención a las miradas extrañas que le dirigían los habitantes de la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia del chico bajo sus pies. Se tele transporto a las alcantarillas que estaban debajo y miro a todos lados, esperando encontrar al chico.

Observo una sombra alejarse en uno de los extremos. Se elevo en el aire y siguió a la sombra con rapidez.

–¡Chico Bestia!– exclamo cuando La Bestia aumento su carrera.

La criatura se detuvo y se volvió con cierta vacilación. Ella descendió y se acerco con pasos lentos pero decididos hacía donde él se encontraba. Un gruñido escapo de hocico de La Bestia. La gótica apretó los puños y no se detuvo, se coloco a su lado y poso su mano sobre el pelaje del animal con delicadeza, intentando calmarlo.

Los ojos de La Bestia se posaron en el brazo herido de Raven y profirió un gemido. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y oculto su brazo bajo la capa.

–Estoy bien– dijo buscando que él la mirara.

La Bestia no hizo nada más que observar un punto fijo que tenía delante. De pronto su cuerpo vibro por unos segundos y se convirtió en el titán. Retrocedió unos pasos y le dio la espalda a la violeta.

–Lo siento Raven– murmuro e hizo ademan de alejarse corriendo.

La muchacha lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a girarse para que la viera a la cara, pero aun así los ojos del él se rehusaban a encontrarse con los suyos.

–Chico Bestia sé porque lo hiciste, y no estoy molesta– mascullo en un inútil intento porque los ojos esmeraldas se posaran en ella, suspiro cuando comprendió que por ahora no había nada que pudiera decirle para que se atreviera a mirarla– yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo que tú…

Chico Bestia la miro ante el asombro de su confesión. Alzo las cejas y contemplo el pacifico rostro de la chica, quien ahora evitaba su mirada. Había esperado no tener que decirle aquello pero sabía que era la única forma para que él comprendiera que ella lo entendía.

–Fue cuando peleamos con Cinderblock, una semana después de que Terra y Kid Flash se unieran al equipo– comenzó con el relato– Kid Flash y yo entramos a la sala cuando tú y Terra se estaban besando y…

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Ya no le dolía recordar aquello pero le costaba aceptar el hecho de que en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser la rubia.

Chico Bestia no dijo nada. No comprendía como lo que le acababa de decir Raven se relacionaba con lo que él le había hecho. La miro con interrogantes inundando sus ojos y esperando a que ella continuara con la historia.

–Antes de darme cuenta de lo que siento hacía Kid Flash, de darme cuenta que lo amo quiero decir, confieso que estaba enamorada de ti– termino por decir la joven con un leve tono rojizo apoderándose de sus mejillas– esa fue la razón por la que Kid Flash y yo nos acercamos tanto, él me encontró llorando cuando trajiste a Terra de vuelta y procuro mantenerme distraída para no pensar en ti y en ella…

Los ojos del verde se abrieron de par en par ante tales palabras. Jamás en su vida había pensado que la chica más fría que había conocido se pudiera enamorar de él, el titán que todos consideraban más inmaduro. Ahora comprendía el porqué Raven siempre se hubiera querido mantener al margen de las actividades que tenían todos cuando estas lo involucraban a él y a Terra.

Se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo y deseo estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella le tenía esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que a quien en verdad amaba era a Raven? simple porque era idiota.

–Lamento si te lastime– se disculpo colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

Ella se giro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

–No importa, después de todo gracias a eso me di cuenta de que amo a Kid Flash– dijo Raven– aun cuando él piense que te continúo queriendo a ti– lo último lo dijo en un suave susurro y perdiendo la sonrisa.

–¿Qué?– pregunto Chico Bestia confundido.

–Te dije que comprendía lo que te había pasado en la sala porque yo sentí lo mismo– respondió Raven confundiendo más al meta morfo– la gran grieta que había en la ventana esa tarde fue por mi causa, porque perdí el control de mis poderes y Kid Flash logro sacarme de la torre antes de que alguno de ustedes terminara herido. Tú perdiste el control y eso fue lo que hizo que La Bestia emergiera de tu interior como la primera vez que apareció.

Chico Bestia asintió y eso le basto a Raven para saber que estaba atento en la historia.

–Intente explicarle eso a Kid Flash, recordándole lo que me había pasado y pensó que a única razón por la que te defendía era porque aun siento algo más que amistad por ti.

–¿Y aun lo sientes?

Ella lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos.

–Siempre te voy a querer Chico Bestia…

–Pero no como lo hacías antes– termino la frase y ella se limito a asentir– lo entiendo Raven. Yo también siempre te voy a querer.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y una pequeña chispa se hizo presente en los ojos de Chico Bestia. Se aproximo y rodeo el cuerpo de su compañera en un cálido abrazo. Ella se paralizo por unos segundos pero devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento.

–¿Raven?¿Chico Bestia?– se escucho la voz del líder, antes de que la luz de una linterna alumbrara a ambos titanes.

Ellos se separaron y colocaron un brazo delante del rostro para tapar sus ojos de la luz. Cyborg disminuyo la intensidad de la lámpara que salía de su hombro y se acerco en compañía del resto del equipo hacía los dos jóvenes.

Los ojos de Raven recorrieron los rostros de sus amigos y se detuvieron en el chico del traje amarillo, quien le devolvió la mirada y no necesito su empatía para sentir el dolor que embargo al velocista en ese momento. Él aparto los ojos y contemplo el suelo con gesto abatido.

–Kid Flash…

–Déjalo Raven– dijo en un susurro apenas audible– entiendo.

Ella quiso decir que no era lo que pensaba pero la silueta del pelirrojo desapareció. Bajo la mirada, ocultando la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Se coloco la capucha y dio media vuelta, alejándose de sus amigos y tomando la dirección contraria que había tomado Kid Flash.

Los ojos de los titanes la siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista entre la oscuridad. Después se posaron en Chico Bestia. Él espero a que Robin comenzara con el reproche, que sabia merecía.

–Volvamos a la torre– mascullo Robin.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario del chico maravilla. Salieron de las alcantarillas y se subieron al auto T para volver a su hogar.

**Aquí le dejo por ahora, en verdad prometo que tratare de actualizar más pronto pero por esta semana no esperen que suba el próximo capítulo porque tengo que entregar algunos proyectos y estudiar para los exámenes, espero para la próxima poder subir el siguiente =)**

**Gracias:**

**minina16**.- no te preocupes no pienso ponerlo como el malo de la historia, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado en este fic todavía lo quiero (jaajaa por muy raro que suene), y bueno ya veremos que pasa con él más adelante por ahora me centrare un poco más en algunos conflictos en la relación de Raven y Kid Flash, gracias por seguir dejando review por cierto =)

**hilda**.- si al fin ya los puse juntos, ahora solo falta que se aclaren algunos problemillas pero bueno por lo menos ya están juntos XD

**Marie**.- jaajaa no de verdad todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, lo juro jaajaa, bueno supongo que si fue algo de drama en el capitulo anterior y hubo un poco aquí también ya espero que el próximo capitulo no tenga tanto drama =P

**InmortalRose**.- no te preocupes, y yo también hace poquito estuve viendo videos de Raven y Robin y le agarre más cariño a la pareja, espero un día escribir un fic de ellos por ahora me enfocare en acabar este y ver si puedo escribir uno de Raven con Malchior (lei algunos que escribieron como el de "la rosa de papel", muy bueno por cierto, y vere si puedo escribir uno así) aunque no respondo si me queda un desastre jaajaa

**ashira23**.- gracias por seguir dejando un review, aquí traigo la continuación espero que te guste =)

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**.- si lo sé, mi plan de que esta pareja tenga fans se esta llevando a cabo muy bien muajaja (bueno creo que me pase XD) si al fin están juntos lo malo es que aquí el final fue algo triste para los dos, pero ya veré que se me ocurre para que se reconcilien y vuelvan a estar bien como antes =D y claro ya Wonder Girl hará algo para que Robin no este triste

**Angel de una Ala**.-la verdad ni como decirte que es lo que planeo porque algunas ideas vienen de sugerencias que me dejan y de ideas que de la nada se plantan en mi cabeza, y de hecho si estuve investigando un poco si había pasado algo entre ellos en los comics y me sorprendió mucho ver que si había pasado algo (O_O) pero la historia estuvo medio complicada y no se dio (D=) pero bueno ni que hacer,, ojala te guste el capitulo

**Alanaroth**.- gracias por la paciencia, ya traje el capitulo y a lo mejor me tardo un poco con el otro pero bueno XD, y lo bueno es que Raven ya se recupero del ataque de La Bestia ahora solo falta que las cosas se aclaren con Kid Flash para que no se queden solos =(

**ALEX**.- jaajaa de hecho si había pensado que algo así ocurriera y me sorprendió que pensaras los mismo que yo (claro que también le añadiste más cosas y eso es genial), y no te preocupes en realidad dudo que yo escriba algún lemon, no son mi especialidad y la verdad no tendría ni idea de cómo hacerlo así que por ahora ten la seguridad de que nada de eso va a pasar entre ellos, gracias por seguir dejando review y seguir dándome sugerencias (que la verdad si no me hubieras dado no se en que desastre se hubiera convertido el fic)

**Todo por ahora gente, espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen un review =)**

**PD, ojala hayan pasado un buen día del amor y la amistad**


	13. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Una disculpa por la tardanza porque había dicho que a lo mejor lo subía hace una semana, pero anduve muy ocupada con la escuela y con el trabajo, aquí traigo el capítulo que no me quedo tan largo pero bueno hice mi esfuerzo, espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la tardanza porque también anduve medio indecisa sobre que hacer entre Raven y Kid Flash y bueno aquí está el resultado espero que les guste.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**13.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

El pelirrojo recorría con paso cansado las calles de la ciudad. A penas si era consciente de las diversas miradas extrañas que recibía por parte de las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo y se percataban de lo decaído que se veía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogió los hombros, intentando ocultar su expresión ante los demás.

–Oh por Dios– exclamo una chica, plantándose delante de él y obligándolo a alzar la vista– eres tú ¡eres Kid Flash!

–¿Te conozco?– pregunto el aludido alzando una ceja sin querer sonar grosero.

–No, pero soy una de tus mayores fans– casi le grito la chica en la cara– no puedo creer que te tenga en frente– después de decir eso se abalanzo sobre el chico.

Kid Flash apenas si pudo reaccionar y recuperar el equilibrio. Los brazos de la chica le aprisionaban el cuello y le costaba respirar. Observo a todos lados, cuando sintió diversas miradas clavadas en él. Varios peatones habían detenido su camino y los observaban con cejas alzadas.

–Disculpa– dijo la chica soltándolo y dejando que el aire volviera a entrar en sus pulmones– pero estoy muy emocionada, nunca creí que te vería en persona ¿puedo sacarme una foto contigo?– pregunto rebuscando en su bolso y sacando una cámara.

–Sí.

Ni siquiera había terminado de responder cuando la chica ya le estaba hablando a un desconocido para que hiciera la foto. Se situó al lado de Kid Flash y lo volvió a abrazar. El flash de la cámara desoriento un poco al velocista y eso le basto a la chica para tomarlo por el traje con fuerza y tirar de él para apoderarse de sus labios.

Raven no sabía a dónde ir. Quería encontrarlo lo antes posible pero no estaba segura de dónde dirigirse a buscarlo y se maldijo a si misma por conocerlo tan poco en aquel aspecto. Él no había tardado tanto para encontrarla cuando había pasado lo de Kole, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Sabía que era muy poco probable que fuera directo a la torre, al igual que ella lo único que querría era alejarse de todos en ese momento para pensar con tranquilidad las cosas y volver cuando creyera que era conveniente.

Podría esperar a que él volviera pero eso solo serviría para darle a entender que no le importaba lo suficiente y lo lastimaría más. No, no quería herirlo, deseaba encontrarlo ahora y aclarar las cosas para que todo volviera a estar bien. El único problema era que no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar.

Algo frustrada de que tuviera que recurrir a eso, saco su comunicador e intento dar con el paradero de Kid Flash. Le sorprendió que él hubiera permanecido en la ciudad y no se hubiera marchado a alguna otra parte del mundo. Dejo que un aura negra la envolviera y se tele transporto a un lugar cerca de su posición. Apareció en un callejón, salió y se dirigió hacia donde sentía la presencia de Kid Flash.

Raven observo a un grupo de personas reunidas al dar la vuelta en una esquina de la calle. Se acerco con tranquilidad, pasando entre las personas para ver lo que ocurría. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil al verlo, pensando que no era más que una ilusión.

El flash de una cámara la hizo volver a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocar la escena de su novio besando a otra chica delante de toda la gente. Apretó los puños cuando sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir sus ojos y noto que estaba por perder el control de sus poderes.

No se molesto en ir a separarlos, solo retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que la gente se apartara de su camino. Cuando la escena estuvo fuera de su vista dio media vuelta y se tele transporto a su habitación.

Se dejo caer en su cama, abrazo la almohada y trato de respirar, intentando recuperar la calma. Mordió la punta de la almohada cuando escucho que algunos sollozos escaparon de sus labios y apretó los brazos en torno al cojín. Cerró los ojos, impidiéndole el paso a las lágrimas, pero eso solo sirvió para que la escena se repitiera en su mente continuas veces como si fuera una película que deseaba atormentarla.

Mientras Kid Flash aparto con algo de brusquedad a la chica.

–¿Qué te pasa?– pregunto molesto retrocediendo.

–Lo siento– se disculpo ella, aunque en sus ojos no se notaba ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca– dijo él antes de desaparecer de entre toda la gente dejando solo una cortina de humo.

Regreso corriendo a la torre. No anuncio su llegada, lo único que hizo fue irse directo a su habitación. Pasó frente a la de Raven y se detuvo. Vacilo por unos segundos sobre si tocar y hablar con ella, pero opto por marcharse a su cuarto. Ahora no tenía ganas de hablar y menos después de lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

Cuando llego a su habitación se tumbo sobre la cama y observo el techo hasta que el sueño lo invadió y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo tarde. Después de ducharse y ponerse un uniforme limpio se dirigió a la cocina. Durante el trayecto se fue sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que ese día si tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar todo lo que había pasado y además para decirle lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con aquella chica.

Llego a la puerta de la sala cuando esta se abrió y Raven salió con los ojos posados sobre un libro. Él levanto la vista y trato de encontrarse con los ojos amatista de la joven pero ella rehuyó su mirada y continuó observando el libro. Kid Flash se planto delante de ella, esperando que bajara el libro y se atreviera a mirarlo pero lo único que ella hizo fue rodearlo y continuar su camino como si él no estuviera ahí.

–Raven– la llamo corriendo y ubicándose de nuevo frente a ella.

–¿Qué?– pregunto sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Kid Flash frunció el ceño y le quito el pesado volumen en un rápido movimiento.

–Devuélveme mi libro– demando.

–No, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso…

–No quiero hablar contigo, ayer dejaste muy en claro cuánto te importa esto– lo interrumpió con una mueca y un tono molesto en la voz. Con sus poderes le quito el libro, lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y lo miro con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡Lo sabes muy bien!– dejo salir un grito, haciendo explotar el libro y algunos focos– solo…– susurro cuando noto que había perdido el control, bajo la mirada y contemplo los restos de las hojas de su libro– déjame tranquila.

Kid Flash quiso decir algo más pero la chica desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se quedo inmóvil en el pasillo y observo las hojas que había a su alrededor. Se inclino y las recogió, corrió hasta el cuarto de Raven y las deslizo debajo de la puerta, extrañado por su actitud. Aun quería hablar con ella pero algo en su interior le decía que no era el momento más adecuado, además ¿Por qué había explotado así sin razón? ¿No se suponía que debía de ser él quien estuviera molesto y no ella?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer. Cuando llego noto la presencia de algunos de sus compañeros pero no le tomo importancia. Con rápidos movimientos se preparo algo de comer y salió de la sala antes de que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, ahora ni siquiera con Raven.

Le molestaba la idea de que fuera él quien tuviera que irle a pedir perdón siendo que había sido ella quien se había abrazado a Chico Bestia sin oponer resistencia. Si bien una chica lo había besado a él, pero la había apartado lo más rápido que pudo y estaba seguro de que no había disfrutado del momento en ningún instante.

Llego a la azotea y ahí comió lo que se había preparado, mirando el mar sin importancia alguna y meditando sobre lo que debía hacer.

Raven estaba en su cuarto sentada al borde de la cama. Tenía el libro destruido en su regazo y acariciaba la portada con la yema de los dedos. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió varias gotitas hacer un trayecto por sus mejillas. Alzo la mano que tenía libre y se las limpio. Levanto el rostro y se percato de algunas hojas en su puerta. Con sus poderes las atrajo hacía ella y comprobó que eran las que le faltaban a su libro.

Con un suspiro apagado las metió dentro del libro y lo coloco a un lado. Luego se ocuparía de ponerlas en orden ahora no tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en su cuarto el resto del día.

Aunque claro siendo una joven titán era difícil pedir eso, ya que su cuarto fue iluminado por aquella molesta luz roja. A regañadientes se tele transporto a la sala, en donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros reunidos. Permaneció en los escalones de la sala y espero a que Robin diera las órdenes.

–¿Quién es?– pregunto Star.

–Son Overload y Plasmus, están atacando la zona sur de la ciudad– respondió Robin tecleando– andando.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por su líder y se colocaron en posición de batalla, a esperas de que el chico maravilla exclamara aquel grito. Una vez que lo hizo cada uno se ocupo de intentar detener a Plasmus y Overload y proteger a los ciudadanos que estaban cerca de los ataques.

Raven y Kid Flash de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas que no eran percibidas por el otro con el solo fin de comprobar que ninguno de los dos corría peligro. Raven dejo de levitar y coloco un campo de protección hacía una señora con su bebe que estaban por ser atacadas por Plasmus.

El que su ataque fuera detenido molesto bastante al villano y dirigió su atención hacía Raven. Comenzó a lanzarle baba, que ella evito gracias a su escudo. Plasmus continuo lanzando baba hacía ella y comenzó a acercarse, con ademan de golpear su campo de protección hasta agotar a la hechicera.

Kid Flash había estado alejando a la gente del lugar de la batalla. Cuando hubo retirado a la señora con su bebe se percato que Overload estaba por lanzar un ataque hacía donde se encontraba la violeta, quien estaba demasiado ocupada con mantener su escudo resistente ante los ataques de Plasmus.

Cuando Overload lanzo el ataque, Kid Flash corrió y la alzo en brazos, apartándola del lugar y dejando que la corriente se impactara en Plasmus. Coloco a Raven en el suelo y retrocedió un poco.

–No te preocupes no tienes que agradecer– dijo él al notar como ella lo miraba con una mueca.

–No lo iba a hacer– respondió ella intentando sonar fría.

–Raven, Kid Flash ¡cuidado!– grito Robin al ver como Plasmus les lanzaba baba.

Raven coloco un escudo que protegió a ambos.

–No te preocupes no tienes que agradecer– repitió la frase del pelirrojo retirando el escudo cuando vio como Robin y Cyborg le colocaban una bomba a Plasmus, que segundos después exploto haciendo que se volviera a convertir en el hombre dormido.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?– le pregunto Kid Flash cruzando los brazos e ignorando el hecho de que continuaban estando en una pelea.

–Me pasa que si quieras continuar divirtiéndote con tus amiguitas no me hubieras dado a entender que me querías a mi– respondió ella olvidando también donde se encontraban.

–¿Cuáles amiguitas?¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Si eres tú la que esta confundida hacía lo que siente no yo.

–Sí claro eso lo dejaste muy claro ayer con aquella chica.

La expresión molesta que había en el rostro de Kid Flash tenía desapareció. Sus ojos se abrieron algo asombrados al comprender la razón por la cual Raven estaba tan molesta.

–Raven déjame…

–Kid Flash estamos en una pela– le recordó ella para después volar lejos de él.

La hechicera descendió junto a una toma de agua para hacerla explotar. Dirigió el chorro hacía donde se encontraba Overload lanzando corrientes hacía sus compañeros. El chorro de agua de inmediato lo debilito hasta convertirlo en una tarjeta.

Kid Flash observo como Robin tomaba la tarjeta y se dirigía donde los policías a entregársela. Desvió la vista y busco a Raven con la mirada. Una mueca de desilusión se situó en su rostro al ver como ella se alejaba volando en dirección a la torre. Corrió hasta situarse con sus amigos y esperar a que se llevaran al hombre dormido y a la tarjeta que antes había sido Overload.

Una vez que la policía partió los chicos optaron por ir por una pizza pero Kid Flash declino la oferta, ahora tenía que ir a hablar con Raven antes de que algo más pasara y las cosas empeoraran. Corrió hasta llegar a la torre y una vez ahí se dirigió con rapidez al cuarto de la gótica. Dio unos suaves toques y espero a que ella le abriera la puerta.

–¿Qué ocurre?– le pregunto ella con tono frio y dejando ver solo la mitad de su cara.

–Necesitamos hablar– dijo él.

Ella quiso negarse pero accedió. Abrió la puerta completamente, salió y lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que viste no fue lo que paso en realidad– comenzó él– la chica se abalanzo sobre mí sin…– pero cuando vio el rostro de Raven supo que no le estaba creyendo en absoluto– no lo hice por lo que paso entre tú y Chico Bestia si eso es lo que piensas.

–No pasó nada entre él y yo, lo único que viste fue un abrazo entre amigos– dijo Raven– pero…

–¿Qué? acaso sientes algo todavía por él o algo así.

–No siento nada por él más que amistad.

–Entonces ¿Qué?

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?– le pregunto en un susurro bajando los brazos y desviando la mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían un poco al recordar la escena.

Kid Flash se acerco a ella y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, busco encontrarse con sus ojos pero supo que no lo miraría.

–No lo hice, la chica me pidió una foto y después de que la tomaran me beso sin decir nada, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar desde el principio no la hubiera dejado pero créeme cuando te digo que me tomo por sorpresa– explico él, pero aun así ella no se atrevió a mirarlo– tú sabes que yo no te haría eso.

Ella continuó con la mirada perdida en el final del pasillo y Kid Flash soltó un suspiro. Estaba por soltarla e irse a su habitación.

–Raven– la llamo en un último intento para que lo mirara.

La aludida se atrevió a apartar la mirada del pasillo y observo al chico. El velocista sonrió interiormente ante eso y antes de que ella hiciera algo la rodeo con los brazos y se apodero de sus labios, esperando a que eso fuera suficiente para que ella le creyera.

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo por hoy, ya que mi inspiración no me dio para más y tenía varios días en los que no me decidía si hacer que se reconciliaran luego luego o dejar que continuaran peleados por más tiempo, al final me decidí por esto déjenme su opinión para saber que les pareció por favor.**

**C de Hitsugaya**.- bueno no han vuelto del todo pero por lo menos ya hablaron, gracias por tu review.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**.- en definitiva Kid Flash es un GRAN cabeza dura pero bueno así lo queremos XD, y tampoco esperaba que Raven le dijera eso a Chico Bestia ni que ella y Kid Flash terminaran peleados pero bueno por lo menos en este capítulo medio arreglaron las cosas.

**minina16**.- tampoco soy amante de ver a Chico Bestia sufrir, por eso no quise que las cosas quedaran tan mal entre él y Raven, y tu sigue dando opiniones todas son bien recibidas y no se rechazan, la verdad es que en un principio había pensado que hablaran las cosas y que se arreglaran demasiado rápido pero luego de leer tu review me pareció buena idea poner otra pequeña piedra entre ambos y que duraran un poco más peleados ya que de lo contrario créeme que casi para el cuarto párrafo ya hubieran estado bien y de hecho aquí no quedaron totalmente bien ya que todavía falta que aclaren algunas cosas pero por lo menos no están tan mal.

**Alanaroth**.- a mí también me dio tristeza verlos separados, pero bueno en todas relaciones hay discusiones y luego reconciliaciones, aquí no quedo concluida pero ya en el siguiente capítulo seguirán juntos porque no me gusta que estén peleados.

**Alex**.- bueno aquí no quedo por completo terminada la reconciliación ya vendrá lo demás en el siguiente capítulo, y sobre el lemon la verdad es que estoy considerando una segunda parte de este fic (todavía no estoy muy segura pero creo que es lo más probable) y creo que lo pondría ahí, gracias por continuar dejando review, e igual si se te ocurre otra idea es bienvenida.

**Road-chan**.- qué bueno que te haya gustado la pareja, la verdad yo también al principio era 100% fiel al RaeXCB (todavía lo soy me encanta esa pareja) pero bueno hay que estar abiertos a nuevas parejas y esta me pareció muy tierna, aquí dejo este capítulo con la esperanza de que te guste y en realidad sí creo que siga subiendo fics de ellos porque me fascinan como pareja.

**¿Review?**


	14. Me agrada que estés aquí

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo una enorme disculpa porque pensé que en el tiempo de vacaciones tendría mas tiempo para actualizar este fic pero con la idea del otro fic y entre el trabajo y hacer unas tareas que tenia pendientes de la escuela no tuve mucho tiempo pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les guste aunque no se centre tanto en Raven y Kid Flash, porque aqui les dejo otra de las parejas que me gusta y que ojala sea de su agrado. **

**Y bueno creo que este será el penultimo capitulo porque como ya se abran dado cuenta no esta muy en mí hacer historias largas, creo que hasta ahora es el fic mas largo que he hecho jaajaa, bueno ya dejo de entretenerlos con esto y dejo que empiezen. **

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

**14.- Me agrada que estés aquí. **

Raven se quedo inmóvil ante la acción que había tenido el velocista. Sus ojos estaban abiertos sin saber que hacer mientras sentía como Kid Flash presionaba y jugueteaba con sus labios con delicadeza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sintió como una parte en su interior continuaba estando molesta por lo que había hecho pero por mucho que le costara admitirlo la otra parte, la de mayor intensidad, se rehusaba a continuar con esa molesta hacia el pelirrojo. Y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su enojo disminuía, hasta desaparecer por completo. No tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos y acabar por alzar el rostro para corresponder el beso. Subió las manos para rodearle el cuello y tiro un poco de él.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kid Flash se curvaron un poco hacia arriba en señal de una sonrisa y estrecho más los brazos entorno a la chica. A los pocos minutos se apartaron cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles volver a respirar. Él observo los ojos amatista de la hechicera y sonrió al ver que en ellos ya no había molestia y prometían haberlo perdonado. La apretó entre sus brazos, dejando que ella escondiera la cabeza en su pecho. Raven bajo los brazos de su cuello y rodeo su espalda.

–En realidad te amo Raven– dijo en un susurro después de recargar la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la violeta.

Ella aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien le dijera esas palabras y escucharlas después de todo lo que había vivido la hizo sonreír, pero más bien porque era _él _quien se las decía. Alzo un poco el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

–Yo también Kid Flash– respondió antes de rozar los labios del velocista con los suyos.

Mientras los demás titanes se encontraban en la pizzería decidiendo de cual iban a pedir. Robin contemplaba con una sonrisa como su equipo parecía volver a la normalidad. El día anterior él y Chico Bestia habían mantenido una larga conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido entre La Bestia y Raven. El petirrojo había sido consciente al ver en los ojos del menor lo arrepentido que se encontraba de haberla herido. Su expresión era muy similar a la que había tenido la primera que La Bestia había surgido, con la diferencia de que ahora era más profunda por saber que esta vez si había sido él quien la ataco esta vez. Y después de haber terminado de contar el relato, Chico Bestia le había prometido que tendría mayor cuidado cuando sintiera de nuevo que esa ira lo invadía, a lo que Robin solo atino con colocar su mano sobre su hombro y decirle que confiaba en que así sería.

El chico maravilla observo a través del antifaz el sonriente rostro de su amigo verde y se alegro al ver que el chico de nuevo estaba contando chistes que no tenían ninguna pizca de gracia y que su rostro parecía estar dispuesto a volver a mostrar su típica sonrisa a cualquiera. Recorrió con la mirada al resto de los integrantes con una pequeña sonrisa de lado hasta que sus ojos enfocaron dos puestos vacios al lado de Cyborg. Le hubiera gustado que Raven y Kid Flash los acompañaran pero al ver las actitudes que ambos habían tenido durante la pelea contra Overload y Plasmus no le costó adivinar que por ahora ambos tenían problemas y antes de ir a comer pizza con ellos quisieran solucionarlos.

Bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza recorriendo sus ojos. Estaba feliz de que Raven hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien pudiera amar y que ese alguien correspondiera sus sentimientos pero eso no evitaba que continuara arrepintiéndose por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la hechicera cuando Kid Flash todavía no se quedaba con ellos. Tal vez de haberlo hecho ella estaría con él y no con su mejor amigo. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirlo. Raven estaba feliz con él y sabia que Kid Flash sería incapaz de hacer, conscientemente, algo que la lastimara.

–Chicos miren– dijo Star con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro titanes se giraron para ver el interior del local, hacía donde la tamaraneana señalaba.

–¿No es…?– comenzó Cyborg observando a una chica de traje rojo hablando con el encargado de la caja y sosteniendo un paquete de pizza con una mano y una bebida en la otra.

–¿Wonder Girl?– termino Chico Bestia la pregunta.

–Creo que sí– dijo Robin con una sonrisa al reconocer a su vieja amiga.

–¡Amiga Wonder Girl!– grito Star, atrayendo la atención de no solo la aludida sino de todos los que se encontraban en la pizzería.

–Vaya chicos no pensaba encontrarlos aquí– dijo la pelinegra acercándose con una sonrisa.

–Raro sería no encontrarnos– se rio Cyborg– ¿nos acompañas?

–Claro– respondió la chica alargando su sonrisa, sentándose a un lado del moreno– hola soy Wonder Girl– le dedico un saludo a Terra, quien se había mantenido en silencio al no conocerla.

–Terra– devolvió el saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

–¿Y Raven?– pregunto al notar la ausencia de la otra titán.

–De seguro arreglando las cosas con su novio– mascullo Cyborg con la boca llena de pizza.

Wonder Girl alzo una ceja y observo al mayor de los titanes con la curiosidad embargando sus ojos, quien estaba demasiado ocupado llenándose la boca de pizza con carne como para notarlo. En su rostro no podía evitar verse la sorpresa ante la noticia. _¿Raven tenía novio? _ Sus ojos viajaron a Robin, quien se limito a encogerse en hombros y tomar una rebanada.

–¿Raven tiene novio?

–Sí amiga– respondió Star llenando su trozo con mostaza– es el amigo Kid Flash.

Si se había sorprendido ante el comentario de Cyborg ahora estaba más que asombrada. De nuevo volvió a mirar a Robin alzando las cejas, sin poder creerlo. El chico maravilla asintió y mordió la pizza. Wonder Girl sonrió y procedió a darle un sorbo a su bebida.

–No me lo hubiera esperado pero bien por ellos– dijo tomando el último trozo de pizza que había.

–No eres la única– concordó Chico Bestia.

–Amiga ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¿Crees que el suficiente para que salgamos de compras? ¿O podrías quedarte hasta el día de mañana? Así tú, la amiga Terra, la amiga Raven y yo podríamos pasar una noche de chicas en mi habitación como en esas películas en las que se juntan para pintarse las uñas, peinarse y ese tipo de cosas– dijo Star mareando un poco a Wonder Girl con todas sus palabras y porque la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la sacudía en señal de emoción.

–Emm claro Star lo que tú digas pero por favor suéltame antes de que devuelva toda mi comida– dijo Wonder Girl.

–Lo siento– se disculpo la tamaraneana y continuando comiendo su trozo cubierto de mostaza.

Permanecieron un rato más en la pizzería, escuchando algunas de las anécdotas que Wonder Girl había vivido. Solo hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse fue cuando decidieron volver a la torre. El regreso estuvo acompañado por algunas bromas por parte de Chico Bestia y una que otra pregunta de Star al no comprender el sentido del chiste.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala Robin se alegro al ver que sus amigos se encontraban ahí. Raven estaba leyendo un libro y Kid Flash estaba a su lado mirando televisión distraídamente con un brazo alrededor de la hechicera, mostrando que lo que fuera por lo que habían peleado había quedado en el pasado. Ambos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con los seis titanes entrando a la sala.

Wonder Girl al ver eso no tuvo ninguna duda de la relación que había entre la gótica y el pelirrojo pues aunque no lo admitiera frente a los demás aun continuaba teniendo ciertas dudas sobre lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

Star se apresuro a volar hasta donde estaban Raven y Kid Flash.

–Amiga Raven, la amiga Wonder Girl se va a quedar hasta mañana y pensamos que sería divertido que tuviéramos una sesión de peinados, charlas de chicas, pintado de uñas en mi habitación esta noche. Por favor amiga dime que nos acompañaras, por favor– suplico la alienígena poniendo su rostro de cachorrito regañado.

–Claro Star– dijo la hechicera dejando salir el aire ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

–¡Genial amiga Raven!–grito emocionada Star antes de abrazar fuertemente a Raven, sacándole el aire, y sacudirla a los lados en el aire.

–Emm Star te agradecería que no dejaras inválida a mi novia– dijo Kid Flash al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Raven y casi escuchar el crujir de sus huesos.

La alienígena soltó a Raven con una disculpa y después voló a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo que pudieran comer en la noche ella y sus amigas, aunque era obvio que las únicas que comerían lo que fuera que preparara serian ella y Terra.

Raven volvió a sentarse a un lado de Kid Flash y se llevo la mano al hombro al sentir un pequeño dolor causando por el abrazo efusivo de su amiga, segura de que para el día siguiente tendría un moretón decorando su pálida piel. El chico soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a rodearla con el brazo.

–Kid Flash– lo llamo Cyborg, haciéndolo alzar la vista– ¿te animas a una pequeña competencia de videojuegos esta noche?

–Buena idea viejo– dijo Chico Bestia– si las chicas van a pasar una noche de diversión nosotros también.

–Cuenten conmigo– respondió Kid Flash– ¿Qué dices Robin?

–Suena interesante– concordó el líder cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

–¡Genial!– dijeron Cyborg y Chico Bestia al unisonó antes de correr a la cocina para, al igual que Star, comenzar a preparar bocadillos.

Robin los observo alzando una ceja y soltando una risa. Wonder Girl se acerco hasta donde estaba él.

–Supongo que no estaba en tus planes desvelarte esta noche ¿o sí pantalones cortos?

El petirrojo dejo salir una risa y rodo los ojos ante el apodo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la escucho llamarlo así.

–Había olvidado ese sobrenombre.

Eso provoco una carcajada en la pelinegra.

–Me encargare de recodártelo los siguientes días– comento ella sacudiéndole el cabello.

A Robin le sorprendió que aquel gesto no le molestara en absoluto. Por lo general se enfurecía cuando alguien más se atrevía a tocarle el cabello pero cuando sintió la mano de la chic alborotándole el peinado no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa.

–¿Entonces te quedaras por más días?– pregunto una vez que ella retiro la mano.

Wonder Girl se encogió en hombros.

–Si no es problema para pantalones cortos–respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Para nada– dijo él– me agrada que estés aquí.

Después se alejo y se fue a sentar a un lado de Raven y Kid Flash, sin notar el leve rubor que había teñido las mejillas de su amiga de la infancia.

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo por hoy y me vuelvo a disculpar por haber tardado tanto, espero al final de la semana poder actualizar el otro fic para terminar el último capítulo de este fic y enfocarme en el otro. **

**Gracias:**

**Fernanda**.- gracias por lo que dices y por haberte tomado el tiempo para dejar un review, en realidad tampoco me los llegue a imaginar como pareja pero ya les tome cariño jaajaa, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**.- de que son cabezas duras lo son pero así los queremos y yo tampoco puedo culpar a esa chica jaajaa yo se que muchas de nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo y a mi también me pareció gracioso que comenzaran a pelearse en medio de la pelea, un poco de gracia debía de tener el fic jaajaa y bueno ya apareció Wonder Girl para aliviar el dolor de Robin (dedicado a ti amiga =)) espero que te guste

**minina16**.- bueno si me tarde un poco más esta vez en actualizar, pero ya que por fin acabe los trabajos y que estamos en vacaciones de semana santa escribí este capítulo, aunque este no se enfoque tanto en Raven y en Kid Flash porque no quería que Robin se quedara solo y me a comenzado a gustar la pareja que hace con Wonder Girl XD, y Raven si lo perdono un poco fácil pero esque ya había que darles un descanso de tantos problemas a esos dos que por lo menos un rato duren sin pelearse y sin problemas.

**C de Hitsugaya**.- bueno si lo arreglo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por seguir dejando review =)

**Alanaroth**.- lo bueno es que si lo perdono y parece que todo va a volver a ir bien entre ellos (en realidad si, ya les voy a dar un descanso de tantas peleas jaajaa) que bueno que te gusto y a mi también me agrado el final

**ALEX**.- qué bueno que te haya gustado y también que hayas vuelto a tener tu cuenta, por mi ya tienes una fiel lectora porque la historia me atrapo. Y bueno tanto Kid Flash como Raven ya se dieron cuenta que ni el abrazo ni el beso significo nada para ninguno de los dos =)

**Anon**.- gracias por tener un tiempo de dejar review.

**kyuubi01**.- gracias por pasarte y dejar review.

**kratos1**.- que bueno que tuviste un tiempo de dejar review.


	15. También te amo

**Traigo el último capítulo de este fic, algo tarde (por no decir bastante jeejee y por eso pido una disculpa) pero bueno al final lo termino, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, aunque en ocasiones si parezca. **

**Pero bueno este fic es la excepción y aquí esta el capítulo final para demostrarlo, espero que les guste, aunque sea algo corto y advierto que si es un poco cursi (¿poco?) pero bueno tenía que hacer que las cosas entre Raven y Kid Flash terminaran bien y como todo fic de amor mío las cosas tenían que terminar con una dosis extra de miel… dejo de entretener para que lean.**

**Pero antes de que se me olvide una aclaración sobre el capítulo anterior con respecto a la aparición de Wonder Girl y lo que se puede tomar como un inicio de relación entre ella y Robin. La pareja me la pego hace tiempo (eso también explica la aparición de Wonder Girl en Marcas Rojas) ****Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****,** **no se me ocurrió a mí ni nada por el estilo y quería aclararlo. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen **

**15.- También te amo. **

Cuando Cyborg y Chico Bestia terminaron su torpe discusión sobre los bocadillos y estos estuvieron listos fueron a sentarse a un lado de Raven, Kid Flash y Robin. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que comenzaran a lanzar preguntas sobre que videojuegos les gustaría jugar y otras cosas que Raven consideraba sin sentido.

Se levanto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en la pequeña charla de sus amigos y se dirigió a la salida. Paso a un lado de donde Star preparaba una extraña masa babosa verde y Wonder Girl y Terra hablaban un poco para conocerse más. Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios y continúo su camino.

Llego a la azotea y camino hasta la barda, apoyo las manos sobre esta y observo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Bajo lentamente la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese era el lugar en donde había hablado "seriamente" por primera vez con Kid Flash hacia unas semanas, en donde le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia y que le dolía el solo verlo con Terra.

Una pequeña sonrisa se presento en su rostro al pensar que con eso había iniciado todo. Con la leve insistencia del pelirrojo para que le dijera lo que ocurría había empezado la amistad que tiempo después se convirtió en amor con los detalles que él había tenido y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Una brisa le alboroto la capa y parte del cabello. Se giro cuando de reojo diviso el punto amarillo. El chico estaba sentado en la barda, con la espalda hacia el sol y la observaba con una sonrisa.

–¿Se pusieron a discutir?– le pregunto alzando una ceja.

–¿Lo dudas?– respondió él riendo.

–La verdad no.

Después de decir aquello se recargo un poco en la barda y observo como las olas se estrellaban con las rocas que rodeaban la torre.

–Rae…– la llamo Kid Flash en un susurro.

Ella despego la vista del mar y lo miro. Para su sorpresa el chico se había bajado de la barda y se encontraba a su lado. Asintió levemente para indicarle que continuara.

–Estamos bien ¿verdad?

Alzo una ceja, confundida por la pregunta.

–Supongo ¿o estas herido?

Kid Flash dejo salir una risa al comprender lo que había interpretado la violeta con la pregunta.

–No me refería a eso, quería decir si las cosas ya están bien entre nosotros.

–Ah– respondió Raven sintiéndose un poco tonta ante lo que había dicho– sí.

Dicho eso coloco una sonrisa en su rostro que le mostraban al pelirrojo que decía la verdad. Él le dedico otra y se acerco a ella para rodearla con los brazos. Le dio una rápida mirada y después se inclino para presionar con suavidad sus labios. Raven sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al notar como los labios del velocista jugueteaban con cariño con los suyos, deseosos de que correspondiera el beso. Alzo el rostro y rodeo su cuello con las manos mientras se ponía de puntitas para quedar a su altura. Las comisuras de los labios de Kid Flash se alzaron en una sonrisa cuando noto que Raven le respondía y estrecho los brazos que tenía en torno a su cintura.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron por unos segundos. Kid Flash volvió a sonreír de forma más tierna y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella. Le hechicera libero el cuello del velocista y dejo las manos sobre sus hombros.

–¿Alguna vez pensaste que las cosas serian así?– pregunto Kid Flash.

–¿Cómo?

Él pensó la forma de explicarle lo que hacía unos segundos había cruzado por su mente.

–No lo sé, así– dijo bajando la mirada y observando cómo sus brazos aun rodeaban el cuerpo de la titán– ¿pensaste que alguna vez estaríamos juntos?

Raven dejo salir una pequeña risa para sorpresa de Kid Flash.

–Nunca pensé que estaría con alguien.

–¿Ni con Chico Bestia?– pregunto él alzando la ceja, sin esconder su curiosidad.

Raven dejo de reír y lo miro por unos segundos.

–Supongo que en algún momento me paso por la cabeza que podía estar con él– confeso– pero creo que, al final, las cosas fueron diferentes.

Kid Flash asintió y después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

–Entonces me agrada que las cosas fueran diferentes entonces.

Raven le sonrió de lado y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre le subía al rostro hasta dejarle un leve tono rojo.

–Te amo Rae.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que subiera la vista con la sonrisa más grande.

–Yo tamb…

No pudo terminar de formular las palabras cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Ambos se miraron con interrogantes en los ojos. No era posible que fuera una emergencia o algo parecido ya que no había sonado la molesta alarma.

Lo tomo y lo abrió extrañada al ver a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia del otro lado.

–Raven préstanos un rato a Kid Flash– demando el moreno– tú lo tuviste toda la tarde mientras nosotros estábamos en la pizzería.

–Sí, no seas envidiosa– concordó Chico Bestia.

Raven alzo las cejas ante las palabras de sus amigos mientras que Kid Flash soltó una carcajada.

–¿No era más fácil llamarlo a él o venir a buscarlo?

–No porque…– comenzó a decir Chico Bestia pero se silencio al no tener respuesta.

Cyborg coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del menor para sacarlo de la pantalla.

–Kid Flash no hubiera respondido y no queríamos encontrarlos haciendo cosas indebidas.

–No te pases Cyborg– dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos y deteniendo su risa. Le quito el comunicador de un rápido movimiento a la mitad demonio– iré en un rato.

Y antes de que el cambiante o el maquina pudieran replicar corto la comunicación. Volvió a rodear a la chica con los brazos y la beso con la misma ternura que minutos antes. Raven aun no se acostumbraba a la rapidez que caracterizaba al chico al hacer las cosas pero aun así correspondió el beso, que aunque esta vez fue más corto ambos disfrutaron.

Se separaron y el chico la alzo en brazos para dirigirse a la sala, en donde de seguro sus amigos ya los esperaban.

–Yo también te amo Kid Flash– dijo en un susurro la joven hechicera.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada y sonrió. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y después salió disparado al interior de la torre.

**FIN. **

**Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció el final? Les gusto, lo odiaron o les dio igual. Cualquier comentario que tengan háganmelo saber y también si encontraron algún error, lo leí varias veces para verificar que no se me hubiera pasado ningún dedazo, palabra repetía o fuera de lugar pero siempre hay alguno por ahí que pasa desapercibido, así que si lo vieron por favor háganmelo saber. **

**Gracias a…**

**minina16****.- **si en el capítulo pasado no le puse tanto RaeXKF porque también tenía que aliviar el pobre corazón de Robin, no hay que ser tan malos para dejarlo sufrir. Y gracias por lo que dices, sabia que a algunas personas les había gustado la pareja (por muy extraña que sea) pero no sabia que alguien se había inspirado en mi historia seria genial ver más fic de RaeXKF y bueno por ahora mi inspiración esta enfocada en el triangulo de KFXRVXRX pero tengo planeado una segunda parte de este fic.

**Fernanda.- **sí ya era el momento de que el amor le sonriera un poco a Robin y que mejor que con Wonder Girl (aunque vuelvo a aclarar que la pareja me la pego Speisla Cartoon Cartoon). Y pienso lo mismo que tú sobre que un fic quede en el olvido (aunque varias veces pareciera que deje este en el olvido) pero bueno lo termine y por ahora dormiré esta noche tranquila.

**C de Hitsugaya**.- bueno aunque en este capítulo nomas hubo RaeXKF es obvio para todos que Robin y Wonder Girl se quedaran juntos.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**.- me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer que Wonder Girl apareciera y aliviara el dolor de Robin y al final así quedo y que bueno que te haya gustado y al día siguiente estará lastimada pero lo bueno es que tiene a su querido pelirrojo para que la consienta, ojala y este también te guste, aunque no hubiera WGXRB pero bueno ya es obvio que esos dos se quedaron juntos XD

**Ale Crow Manson**.- bueno aquí lo termino y supongo que ya lo que pase después lo dejo a su criterio XD, aunque estoy pensando en una segunda parte así que se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo.

**Alanaroth**.- a todos nos suele pasar y acá entre nos también me pareció tierno que se refiriera a Raven como su novia y todo fic tenía que terminar pero lo bueno es que termino bien y todos terminaron felices y sobre tu pregunta por ahora me dedicare a historias más largas (por ahora me concentrare en la otra) pero si tengo pensado una segunda parte, aunque no sea muy seguro todavía pero me rondan por la cabeza algunas ideas

**phamtom Lady****.-** que bueno que te gustara y aquí traigo este capítulo y espero que también te guste.

**Alex.-** aqui esta el otro y ultimo, aunque me tardara un poco pero bueno al final lo traje y lo termine

**kratos1 .- **bueno la verdad desde el principio no había pensado poner lemmon entre Raven y Kid Flash y como este fic ya se iba a terminar me decidí a mejor ponerlo en una segunda parte, pero espero que te guste el capítulo.

… **por haber comentado y seguido el fic, me halaga todo lo que dijeron y que bueno que les haya gustado y, como ya dije en algunas respuestas a los comentarios, pienso hacer una segunda parte pero es posible que me tome un poco de tiempo, posiblemente cuando el otro fic ya vaya más avanzado para no tener problemas con ambos, pero tengo varias ideas y me gustaría saber que piensan y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre que les gustaría ver en otro fic de esa extraña pero linda pareja XD**


End file.
